Un bébé parmi les Serpentards
by Selann Yui
Summary: [FIC TERMINEE] Une sortie à Préaulard... Crabbe et Goyle trouve un bébé et le ramènent à Drago qui décide de s'en occuper... Avec tout ce que ça implique... Voir dans la fic j'ai du mal avec les résumés...
1. Prologue

Et une new fic de moi !!! Vous savez que c'est moi donc ça va... Bon j'arrête de délirer et je vous présente cette nouvelle fic avec sérieux...

Auteur : Selann Yui

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas...

Genre : Romance et puis un peu de rire quand même et puis... Bon et puis vous verrez bien...

Les pensées de Harry sont en _italique_

**_Un bébé parmi les Serpentards... ????_**

**Prologue.**

La grande salle était comblée... Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés pour dire au revoir au Survivant... D'autres n'étaient là que pour boire ou s'amuser... Mais quand même, il y en avait beaucoup qui n'était là que pour dire au revoir à Harry Potter... Celui-ci devait partir le lendemain même... Dumbledore l'envoyait au Japon, là-bas, il devait apprendre les arts martiaux et le maniement du sabre... Ces disciplines entraînant une grande concentration le directeur pensait qu'il pourrait être utile à Harry de pouvoir allier sa magie et son art du combat... Ainsi, pendant un an et demi, le survivant suivrait ses cours de magie et ceux de combat... au Japon... Ce soir-là, Dumbledore lui avait organisé une petite fête d'adieu... Mais cette fête s'était bien transformée en beuverie...

Dans tous les coins des élèves parlaient... Leurs cerveaux étaient depuis bien longtemps déjà embrumés par l'alcool... Les quelques professeurs restants n'étant pas mieux que les élèves, le tableau n'était pas très beau à voir... Certains étaient endormis sur la table, tenant le cadavre d'une bouteille ou dans le meilleur des cas, un verre à moitié vide... Dans un coin, un groupe faisait du vacarme... Un groupe de Serpentard... Drago Malfoy et sa bande... Complètement bourrés, ils se lançaient des défis foireux... Blaise devait alors faire une déclaration enflammée à sa voisine qui n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson... Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il se mettait à lui déclarer sa flamme imaginaire...

- Tu sais... qu't'es moche... toi... T'es si... chome... euh... moce... non... Moche... C'a y est... j'l'ai dit !!! Oups...

Il venait de tanguer dangereusement et avait failli s'étaler sur les genoux de sa « dulcinée »...

- ... bon zalors... où qu'j'en étais... moi... Ah oui... Ma déclapaton... Déclapation... Déclaration... Donc... T'es moche euh... Et moi... je t'aime... mon amur pour... toi... est si fort que je... tranverserai des... grosses... grosses... montanes... pour... pour... m'éloigner de... Toi...

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire... Même Parkinson... Sous l'effet de l'alcool elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dit... Qui sait si elle l'aurait compris dans son état normal d'ailleurs... Puis Zanbini pointa Malfoy du doigt et dit :

- C'est... ton tour... mon vieux...

- Si du l'tis... bafouilla Drago... Qu'est-ce que... j'tois fair'...

- Voyons... Voyons... Oooohh... Regardez moi ça... Potty Potter qui sort... Héhéhé... Tu dois aller le draguer... et l'embrasser !!!

- Du veux que... j'embrasse Podder ?!

- Ouaip !

- Après dout... Ce sera sûrement... trole !!! J'y bais... A doute... A l'heur' les mec...

Drago sortit en titubant de la grande salle et suivit Harry qui, ne titubant pas moins, se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande... Harry rentra dans la salle et se retourna... Quelqu'un venait d'entrer à son tour dans la salle...

- Maldoy ?!

- Talut Podder !!! Ca ba ?

- T'es comteplement... ifre... euh vire... bourré !

- Toi aussi...

- Ouais...

Les 2 garçons se regardèrent un moment puis Harry reprit :

- Poulgoi t'es là ?

- Ben... je... je... boulais te... tire au revoir...

- C'est... tout ?!

Harry tanguait dangereusement et il décida de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour plus de sécurité... Drago se rapprocha.

- J'aime bas... quand je bois pas qui... que j'barle...

- Moi non blus... Poulgoi t'es là ? répéta Harry.

- Bour... te tire...

- ... au levoil... oui ze... zais...

- Z'est zi... birare... bazir... bizarre... gue za ?

- Ouais... On est ennemis...

- Ben bas ce soir ! Moi ze zuis driste gue du pardes...

- Z'est... brai ?!

- Ouais mon guapidaine !!!

Drago s'était mis au garde à vous mais il ne tenait pas bien sur ses jambes et il tomba à la renverse sur le lit... et accessoirement sur Harry aussi...

Allongé sur le lit, Drago sur lui Harry se demandait ce qu'il se passait... Mais il était bien... L'alcool pensait-il lui faisait oublier ce qu'il allait endurer... L'apprentissage d'un art de tuer car après tout l'art du sabre et un art de tuer lui faisait peur... Il rouvrit les yeux et il tomba sur deux prunelles bleues... Le visage de Drago était très près du sien et Harry sentait son souffle largement alcoolisé sur son visage...

- D'es beau gomme za... murmura le blond en rapprochant ses lèvres de celle d'Harry.

Il l'embrassa... Harry se laissait faire aux douces caresses du Serpentard... Les mains de celui-ci s'insinuèrent son T-shirt alors que sa langue se faisait quémandeuse... Harry ne pensait plus... Il s'enfonçait dans une douce torpeur...

µµµ

Il faisait jour et Harry ouvrit un œil puis l'autre avec difficulté... A chaque fois qu'il réussissait à en ouvrir un, l'autre se refermait...

_Ayaïe !!! J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible... et en plus il va falloir que je voyage dans cet état..._

Il voulut se lever mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha... Il se pencha et avala difficilement sa salive...

- Glups... _J'fais quoi maintenant moi..._

Avec douceur, il enleva Drago de sur lui et s'habilla rapidement... Son visage était très rouge... Il se retourna un instant avant de sortir vérifiant que l'endormi méritait toujours ce nom... Mais oui, le blond n'avait pas bougé...

- T'es pas mal, Malfoy... Quand tu dors...

Et il partit...

µµµ

Toute l'école était réunie devant le portail afin de saluer le Survivant... Celui-ci fit ses adieux à ses amis proches et monta dans la diligence... Il devait partir au Japon comme un moldu en utilisant le train d'abord jusqu'à Londres puis l'avion... Au dernier moment, il chercha quelqu'un du regard... Une certaine tête blonde retint son attention... Il était tout près et Harry pouvait l'entendre dire...

- 'tain c'que j'ai mal à la tête...

- Héhé... La gueule de bois nous tient tous mon vieux !!! s'exclama fièrement Blaise.

- Ouais... Même not'Survivant doit l'avoir !

- Ouais...

- Au fait...

Blaise regardait Drago d'un air insidieux...

- Quoi ?!

- Hier... Le défi ?

- Bah... J'sais pas... J'me souviens plus de rien... Même pas trop du défi alors après ... ?

- Bon t'as l'air sincère... Pas grave... Et puis pour tes souvenirs on te racontera les autres défis !!!

- Ouais...

_Ouf, il ne se souvient de rien...Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de défi ? C'était pour un défi qu'il est venu me voir ?! Remarque c'est normal pourquoi il serait venu me voir sinon..._

Malgré tout, Harry sentit son cœur se serré à cette nouvelle... La diligence s'ébranla et il partit sans jeter un regard derrière lui...

A suivre...............

Selann : Alors vous trouvez comment ? Je continue ou pas ?


	2. Un bébé !

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux parce que le prologue franchement était nul !!! Bah, je l'aime pas du tout... Bref, voila la suite... En espérant que je la réussise mieux... Et que vous l'aimiez un peu...

Selann Yui

**_Un bébé parmi les Serpentards... ????_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Luffynette : Mici... Moi, je trouve pas... J'espère que j'arriverais à rendre au mieux l'idée que j'ai... Vilou ! En tout cas maintenant que j'ai commencé, je terminerais... Selann.

Onarluca : Ca va être dur de rehausser la barre mais je vais essayer... Dis moi comment tu trouves... Vilou... A, Selann.

**Chapitre 1 : Un bébé ?!**

Le soleil se couche rapidement avalé par les montagnes... Nous nous trouvons sur les flancs du mont Fuji, là il y a un dojo (C'est un lieu d'entraînement). D'apparence très ancienne on croit au premier abord qu'il est en ruine mais dès qu'on s'approche on découvre un jardin entretenu petite merveille de verdure et de canalisations amenant l'eau aux multiples bassins. Pourtant, aujourd'hui aucun bruit ne s'éveille à l'approche de la nuit... Seul, devant la porte en papier de riz, un jeune homme attend... Ces longs cheveux de jais sont relevés en une haute queue de cheval pourtant de longues mèches s'en échappent et retombent sur son visage. Une main sur le sabre qu'il porte au côté, il est sur la défensive guettant le moindre bruit. Une femme le rejoint, elle porte un bébé dans ses bras.

Nous sommes prêtes...

Bien, dit l'homme, partez sans plus attendre... Allez à Poudlard... Partez pour l'Angleterre... Kazusa y sera en sécurité et toi aussi... Allez va, je protège vos arrières !

Bien mais...

La jeune femme à les larmes aux yeux mais redresse fièrement la tête... l'homme les entoure, elle et le bébé de ses bras et les embrasse.

Fais attention... Vous allez me manquer... Part maintenant...

La jeune femme s'éloigne avec le bébé qui tend sa petite main par-dessus son épaule...

Calme-toi Kazusa... Papa reviens bientôt...

µµµ

Il pleuvait cette journée là. Une femme, asiatique à première vue courait serrant un enfant dans ses bras. Elle regardait sans cesse derrière elle. Parfois elle pouvait voir ses poursuivants, ombres noires et effrayantes. Elle força l'allure puis avisant un fourré un peu éloigné, elle y déposa l'enfant qui dormait. Caressant un instant sa joue, elle murmura :

Adieu petit ange... Porte-toi bien...

Puis elle s'éloigne, elle court aussi vite qu'elle peut les ombres la suive toujours par chance, elles n'ont pas remarqué son manège, le bébé est débarrassé de ce danger là tout au moins... La jeune femme commence à faiblir, son allure ralentit, elle est bientôt à portée de tir (enfin de sort mais vous aviez compris). Un sort... Elle ne sent déjà plus son bras gauche... Elle n'en peut plus elle sera bientôt à leur merci. Elle se retourne, le sabre levé, prête à l'attaque... Elle mourra en combattant et non en s'enfuyant : son honneur sera sauf.

µµµ

Brrr, c'est lugubre... murmure Vincent Crabbe à son compagnon.

Ouais...

Aujourd'hui, les élèves de Poudlard avaient droit à leur première sortie au village de Pré-au-lard. Au début cela les avaient enchantés comme toutes les autres sorties mais la météo ce jour-là en fit reculer plus d'un qui préférèrent rester au chaud dans leurs salles communes. Crabbe et Goyle étaient des courageux. En fait pour eux s'étaient vital : ils n'avaient plus un seul bonbon à se mettre sous la dent. Ayant fait leur stock, ils cherchaient à présent un endroit pas trop humide où ils pourraient commencé leur dégustation.

Hé, Vincent ! L'arbre là-bas !

Ouais... On sera à l'abri...

Ils s'approchèrent de l'arbre et se laissèrent lourdement tomber au pied. Sortant les quatre énormes poches qu'ils protégeaient de la pluie de dessous leurs capes, ils les ouvrirent avec dextérité et engloutirent leurs friandises...

Ch'est bon...

Ouaich...

Ils avaient déjà terminer une poche chacun que Grégory stoppa net sa tentative de croquer un carambar.

T'entends rien ?!

Si tes mâchoires mastiquant ce carambar...

Non, on dirait... Des cris...

Crabbe avait l'air très intelligent à ce moment là. Les joues gonflées par le trop plein de bonbon et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, on avait du mal à le reconnaître.

Ecoute...

C vrai, j'entends maintenant... On dirait...

Un bébé ?!!!! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble et en se regardant comme si l'idée les avait frappé en même temps.

Tu crois que c'est vraiment ça ?! demanda Crabbe.

Ben ouais... On dirait bien...

Goyle se leva, enfouissant sa poche de bonbon dans la poche de sa veste, il se dirigea vers les cris. Ecartant un buisson, il dit :

Regarde... On avait raison...

J'y crois pas...

Crabbe se pencha à son tour pour voir et découvrit un paquet emmailloté... On aurait plus dit un tas de chiffon qu'un bébé si deux petites mains ne dépassaient.

- Ah ben ça alors...

- Pas de chance...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

J'sais pas...

Les 2 pauvres garçons se regardaient perplexes... Ms qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de ce gosse !!!

Viens on part, on va avoir des ennuis...

Mais, on peut pas le laisser tout seul là !

Mais qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on fasse !!!

J'sais pas...

Les deux garçons se mirent à réfléchir activement... La mise au travail de leurs cerveaux était difficile apparemment... (excusez-moi, je suis méchante là)

Emmenons le à Drago... Il saura quoi faire... s'exclama soudain Crabbe.

Ouais, faisons ça... faisons ça...

µµµ

Les élèves rentraient dans Poudlard. Complètement frigorifiés, ils se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur salle commune où brûlait un grand feu qui pourrait les réchauffer. Drago se dirigeait vers sa chambre personnelle certain d'y trouver une certaine tranquillité après avoir été obligé de supporter la compagnie de Pansy tout au long de la journée. Crabbe et Goyle le suivent, ils n'avaient pourtant plus l'habitude d'être colle à ses basques depuis quelques temps. Enfin il arrive à la porte de sa chambre, ils sont toujours là. Il se retourne vivement et dit :

Que me voulez-vous ?

Ben, on a quelque chose à te montrer...

Et c'est où ?

On l'a avec nous...

Bien montrez-moi ça alors et laissez-moi en paix. !

Ben pas au milieu du couloir, avoue Goyle géné.

Allons bon, voila qu'ils font des manières ces deux-là ! Montrez-moi tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

Crabbe écarta un pan de sa robe de sorcier pour découvrir LE paquet...

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!

Tous les élèves se retournèrent. Drago se reprit (cela inclut qu'il ramasse sa mâchoire et ferme les yeux pour qu'ils retrouvent une taille normale) et donnant le mot de passe, il fit entrer les deux autres dans sa chambre.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est CA ?! vociféra-t-il.

Euh... Ben...

Un bébé...

Je vois bien que c'est un bé... INSONORITO... Un bébé mais... Mais...

Ben c'est qu'un bébé Drago...

Mais... Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça représente !!!

Ben on savait que toi tu savais donc on s'est pas posé la question...

Drago se plaqua une main sur le visage et tomba à la renverse dans un fauteuil.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça !!! hurla-t-il après un moment d'accalmie.

Plus bas, tu vas le réveiller !!! chuchota Goyle d'un air gaga.

Peu m'importe ! Vous n'auriez pas pu le laisser où il était ?!

Mais voyons, l'était tout seul !

Y avait personne !

Ca, c'est logique... S'il était seul c'est qu'il n'y avait personne, ironisa Drago.

Il aurait pu attraper froid... murmura Crabbe.

Et alors ce bébé ne ns regarde en rien !!!

Tu es cruel ! accusa Goyle.

Cruel ?! Moi, je suis cruel ?! Mais que diraient vos pères s'ils vous voyaient attendri par ce gamin ! Eux, les plus CRUELS des mangemorts !

Nos pères n'ont rien à voir la dedans !

Rien... RIEN... Laissez-moi rire... Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nos parents vont nous faire mangemorts dés notre sortie de Poudlard donc... A ce propos, ses parents doivent le chercher !!!

Tu crois pas qu'il aurai pu être abandonné ?

Quoi ?!

Ben ouais... Quand on laisse un enfant seul dans un fourré c'est pas pour revenir le chercher...

Là, tu m'étonnes gros balourd... Ms bon, faut être sacrément con ou aimer les ennuis pour récupérer un gosse comme ça !

Sans cœur... Regarde le...

Pauvre Henri...

Henri ?!

Ben oui, Henri... répéta G en montrant le bébé.

HENRI ?! Vs avez appelé cet enfant Henri ?!

Oui... Pourquoi, ça te plait pas ?

NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!

Drago fixa le bébé et murmura peu après.

Cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'on va faire de lui ! Vous avez pas une idée par le plus grand des hasards...

J'sais pas...

On pourrait s'en occuper... proposa Crabbe.

Quoi ?! Tu veux pas rire vieux !!! Nous nous occupez d'un bébé, nous ne sommes même pas capable de nous occuper de nous même alors d'un bébé !

Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi... Pour un fois !

Pendant ce temps, le bébé avait ouvert les yeux... Deux yeux très bleus qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de ses cheveux naissants... Drago le fixa un instant et au bout d'un moment, il ajouta :

Trêve de plaisanterie... Maintenant que vous nous avez mis dans la merde on va assumer...

Drago, tu ns fait peur là !!!

Fallait pas ramener ce gosse, triple buse !!!

Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Les amis, comme l'a dit ce cher Vincent... Nous allons nous occuper de cet enfant !

A suivre..................

Selann : J'ai l'idée mais j'arrive pas trop à l'ordonner, j'espère que ça vous plait quand même... Un chtite review pour que je sache ? Sivouplé !!!


	3. J'ai besoin de cours !

**Salut !!! Bon, je sais, ça fait une éternité... (Pas taper sivouplé !!!)... Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir travaillée sur ma fic... Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, vraiment... **

**Bon à part ça, Voila (enfin la suite...) Pour les Réponses aux reviews c'est bizarre... J'ai reçu toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre alors que le chapitre 2 était en ligne... Bon, j'ai répondu quand même... A, Selann.**

**_Réponses aux reviews_ : **

**CHAPITRE 1**

_marrypier_ : Bon, ben vilou la suite... Harry n'est pas resté désolée et en plus, pas prêt de revenir... redésolée... a, Selann.

_Maya _: Je continue... Je continue... J'sais pas si c'est génial mais je continue quand même...

_Stephanie_ : Le bébé ?! Ben il arrive... Le temps de poser les bases et l'histoire peut commencer...

_Zaz_ : Je ne te dirais qu'une chose... Non mais oh tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie le scénario de la fic non plus ? Bref : suis tes idées et fais les liens... Vilou...

_Malicia Malfoy_ : Je me suis bien éclatée à écrire cette soirée c'est vrai... Pour le prochain chapitre, l'était en ligne que j'ai reçu ta review...

_Sirna_ : Le bébé arrive... Juste le temps de dire ce qui doit être dit pour comprendre... Vilou... L'est dans le chapitre 2 le bébé... Et le chapitre 2 est en ligne... Bref pour tes autres questions attends que la fic y réponde !!!

Et oui, oui, Dumby Rogue et les autres sont tous bourrés !!! (Tiens ça me donne une idée de séquelle... La cuite des profs... Haha à cogiter... t'en penses quoi ?) Vilou la suite...

**CHAPITRE 2**

_tite loutre _: T'aime ma fic ? J'suis contente... Moi j'adore ton pseudo, je le trouve kawai ... Bref, vilou la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira... Selann.

_gaelle griffondor_: Mici...

_yue-kero_ : Je vais bien et toi ? Alors voyons... Pour répondre à tes questions ( dans la mesure du possible bien sur...) : Oui pour le slash Ryry/Dray... Une idée ? Dray ? Pas que je sache... Pour l'instant du moins... Henri ? Ben j'sais pas... J'ai pris un calendrier et le premier prénom que j'ai vu c'est ça donc... Henri... Pas longtemps à être ensemble ? Ca je te promets rien... (si tu me voyais t'aurais peur... J'ai un sourire vraiment sadique là !!!) Mais souffrirons moins que dans Marianne, promis... A, Selann.

_crazysnape_: Je ne suis pas contre les reviews et même si j'en ai demandé au moins 5, j'espérais bien en avoir plus !!! lol... Surtout qu'il y en a des vachement longues et j'adore avoir de la lecture !!! Bref, réponse aux questions : Ben finalement lis parce que là je peux pas... Bisous, Selann.

_Omi_ : J'ai lu cette fic moi aussi il y a un petit moment déjà et j'espère que la mienne ne lui ressemble pas trop quand même... J'espère que mon petit bébé (ma fic) sera dans tes préférés... A la fin du chap1, oui ils couchent ensemble... Bisous, Selann.

_Lulu_ : Ryry avec un sabre ? Ouais c'est zar mais bon j'adore les sabres donc j'ai pas pu m'en empécher... lol...

_Lunny_ : Tu vas voir ce que donne les Serpentards avec un bébé... J'espère que j'arriverais à bien l'écrire... Mais je ne serais pas trop méchante... Promis...

_Lu__ffynette_ : Ouaip... C'est tout ce que je peux dire...

_Sirna_ : J'ai du courage mais ce qu'il me manque c'est du temps... Et dire que je délaisse mes devoirs pour écrire... Bref, je préfère écrire que faire mes devoirs mais bon...

_Bebe_ : Ben la voila... Trop attendu ?

_Snowbell_ : Mici... Les papas ?! Qui te dit que c'est « les papas » ?... Vilou la suite...

_Sabriell_ : Encore plus con ?!... C'est possible ?... Vais essayer... Te promets rien mais je vais essayer... Selann.

_onarluca_ : Sous le charme ? Youpi !!! Depuis combien de temps Ryry est parti... attends un peu...cherche dans ses notes... environ 15 mois... Pourquoi ? Le père ? Tu verras !!! Vilou je peux rien te dire de plus... Selann.

_Hina Maxwell_ : J'ai oublié de quoi ??????? Pas possible... Oh non !!! Bon la prochaine fois je ferais attention !!! Tu veux la suite ? T'es pas un peu gonflée ?! T'as le résumé de LA suite !

* * *

Note : Les pensées de Dray sont en _italiques _et mes petits commentaires entre parenthèses... Vilou...

_BONNE LECTURE !!!!_

**Chapitre 2 : J'ai besoin de cours !!!**

Devant la volonté de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle restèrent bouche bée... Debout, les bras pendants le long de leur corps, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux... Drago MALFOY venait de dire qu'ils allaient s'occuper d'un bébé... Un vrai bébé, qui pleure et tout !!!

Le bébé pleurait déjà depuis un petit moment dans les bras de Goyle avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

- Mais fais le taire !!! hurlait Drago.

- Euh... euh... Oui... Tout de suite... Euh...

Le bébé continuait de pleurer... Le tenant à bout de bras, Goyle le regardait d'un air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Allez arrête de pleurer... S'il te plait...

Crabbe lui vint en aide et aussi maladroitement que son gorille d'ami, il essaya de calmer l'enfant.

- Bon sang mais qui m'a collé des mecs pareils !!! s'énerva Drago.

- Ben euh... C'est toi, Drago...

- Grrr... Taisez-vous et donnez le moi !

Il prit le bébé et le calla contre lui... Il avait vraiment l'air con mais nettement moins que ces deux gorilles perso... Le bébé frottait son adorable visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Drago en sanglotant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ? Lui demanda Drago en approchant difficilement son visage du bébé... (imaginez dans quelle position il est... Bébé callé contre lui, il ne voulait pas le déranger pour pas qu'il recommence à pleurer donc il se contorsionnait pour faire... enfin bref, vous avez compris ?)

- Ce qu'il sent mauvais !!! dit-il en tournant la tête d'un air dégoûté. Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il fallait le changer ?

Devant l'air niais de ses compagnons :

- J'ai compris... murmura-t-il d'un air las.

Décidément, il ne pouvait compté sur ces deux là que pour leurs masses musculaires et pour lui amener des emmerdes... Il s'approcha en crabe du lit, d'une main attrapa sa baguette...

- Accio serviettes de toilette...

Deux serviettes arrivèrent en lévitant et se posèrent sur le lit. Drago les étendit comme il put. Déposant le bébé sur le lit, il le regarda un instant avec anxiété.

- Bon ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller... Voyons ce qu'il faut... Ca... ça aussi... Et puis ça... Oh j'oubliais ça...

A mesure qu'il parlait, des couches, des lingettes et toute sorte d'accessoires pour bébé apparaissaient...

- Allez courage... murmura-t-il.

- Tu sais faire Drago ?

- Absolument pas... Où croyez-vous que j'aurai pu trouver un bébé pour apprendre à le changer ?!

- Allons-y... Et vous, taisez-vous ! J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration...

Il se pencha sur le bébé... Sa langue pointait entre ses lèvres signe d'une intense concentration... Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient s'activer sans approcher... Drago réussit enfin à déshabiller le bébé qui gigotait... (En tout, il a mis un quart d'heure)

- A la couche maintenant...

Il se retourna 5 minutes plus tard en tenant fièrement la couche...

- Crabbe va mettre ça à la poubelle... Ne fais pas ta chochotte !!! Ce n'est qu'une couche sale !

Crabbe la prit d'un bout des doigts et l'emmena à la poubelle.

- Mais qui m'a fichu des abrutis pareils !!!

- Ben...

- Oui, oui, je sais, je sais c'est moi !

- Bref... A nous deux, dit-il en se retournant.

Il éclata alors de rire...

- Ca va pas Drago ?

- Si...Si...

- Mais alors qu'est-ce t'as ?

- C... c'est... Votre Henri.... C'est... Une fille !

- Une fille ?!

- Oh Oui... Oui...

Les deux gorilles avaient à l'instant un air très bête... Oui, oui, pire que d'habitude... (C'est possible ?!) Alors que Drago était écroulé de rire. Un petit moment après, quand il se fut calmé, il se releva et se remit au travail.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais la demoiselle ne peut pas rester comme ça...

Il se pencha de nouveau vers le bébé qui battait joyeusement des jambes, apparemment ravi d'avoir les fesses à l'air !

- Mais arrête donc de bouger... je... ne peux pas mettre la...Aaaahhh !!! Non, attends que je l'aie mise pour... Trop tard...

Il prit le bébé trempé et le mit dans les bras de Crabbe.

- Hé ?!

- Tiens-la, elle a fait pipi sur mon lit !!! gémit Drago.

Il nettoya les dégâts par magie et reprit le bébé.

- Cette fois tu ne m'auras pas... Je vais me dépêcher de te changer...

Crabbe et Goyle regardaient de loin Drago s'agiter autour du lit. Il relève soudain la tête...

- T'as term..

- Non !!!

Les 2 gorilles regardent sur le lit et voit 2 petites fesses se dandiner, des bras et... Une couche !

- Tu lui as mis sur la t...

- Tais-toi et fais mieux si tu peux...

- Euh...j'préfère pas...

- Mais tu as deux sœurs plus jeunes non ?

- Ben ouais... Mais je leur ai jamais changé la couche moi !!!

- Grr... Crabbe t'a bien un frère toi !

- Ouais, l'a un an de moins que moi...

Vu la tête de Crabbe, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre lui et la situation...

- Bon j'm'y recolle alors !!! lâcha Drago exténué...

Il se pencha de nouveau sur le bébé et enfin au bout d'une demi heure il releva fièrement la tête, un bébé propre et habillé dans les bras.

Le bébé bailla et ses yeux papillonnaient. Drago crut un instant que ses deux gorilles allaient fondre totalement mais il n'eut droit qu'a des « regarde-moi ça... » « On est fatigué nous... » « Ce que tu es mignonne... » . Drago sentit que le bébé se faisait plus lourd contre lui glissant doucement au creux de ses bras... Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que le bébé dormait paisiblement... Il ne savait pas trop le tenir déjà mais alors là, c'était le comble, comment le tenir sans la réveiller...

'_tain j'suis pas une bonne femme moi, j'ai jamais tenu de gosse de ma vie et c'lui-là qui prend ses aises !!! 'Tain pourquoi j'ai dit qu'on allait s'en occuper ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !!!_

Crabbe et Goyle les regardaient avec ironie.

- Quoi ?! Si vous faites un seul commentaire...

- Chut...

- Tu vas la réveiller... Elle est si mignonne...

_C'est vrai... Elle est trognon c'te gosse... Oh putain !!! Faut pas que je m'attache !!! Mais ça va être dur... Dray... Dray... Elle a pissé sur ton lit... Oui c'est vrai... C'est un petit diable mais... Elle est si mimi... _

Drago releva la tête et, d'un air gêné, il demanda aux deux autres en prenant soin de parler le plus bas possible :

- Comment on va faire ? Faudrait lui trouver un berceau...

- Pas doué en enchantement...

- Moi non plus.

- Je sais... Vous n'êtes doués pour rien, inutile de me le faire remarquer !!

Crabbe et Goyle baissèrent la tête et Drago réfléchit... De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence complet... Soudain Drago s'exclama :

- Et pour les cours ?! On ne peut pas la laisser seule toute la journée !

- Non.

- Surtout que personne ne doit se douter qu'elle est là !

- Oui.

- Pour les repas, je sais... On ira manger chacun son tour... Vous deux d'abord puis moi seul...

- Oui.

- Vous ne m'êtes pas d'une grande aide ! dit-il en haussant la voix.

- Chut !!!

- Tu vas la réveiller !!!

 - Grrr... Si tu la pr...

TOC TOC TOC (bon là, ça fait con mais vous aviez deviné que l'on frappait à la porte ?! Désolée, voyais pas comment faire autrement...)

Les trois garçons se pétrifièrent.

- Hé oh, Drake, t'es là ?

Alors même qu'il lançait cette phrase, Blaise entrait.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Merde...Merde... Merde..._

Drago sauta sur son lit et referma les lourds rideaux verts sur lui et l'enfant. Crabbe et Goyle se précipitèrent dans les fauteuils de l'autre côté de la pièce sous l'aimable (brutale) poussée de Drago.

- Salut les gars ! lança Blaise en les regardant.

- 'lut...

- ...Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- Waouh ! Quelle belle question ! Tu l'as formé seul ? Bravo...

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

- Ohoh... Un peu de politesse s'il te plait ! Je suis venu voir Drake, j'ai un truc pour lui... Pour pourrir la vie des Griffys... Il est où ?

- Pas là.

- Comment ? Articule si tu veux être compris...

- L'est pas là...

- Dommage...

Blaise se détourna et alla vers la porte. Soudain il se tourna et fixa les deux autres d'un air inquisiteur.

- Mais au fait... S'il n'est pas là... Qu'est-ce que VOUS vous faites là ?

- Ben... On...

- ...Euh... L'attends...

- Vous l'attendez... Et il sait que vous êtes là ?

- Oui...

- Suspect... murmura Blaise.

- C'est lui qui nous a poussé là pour pas que tu...

- Pour pas que je quoi ?

- Toi... Rien...

Les pauvres petits cerveaux atrophiés des deux gorilles marchaient à pleine vitesse mais ils s'enfonçaient. Dans son lit, Drago priait (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, il prie) pour qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de plausible. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus encore c'était que les voix semblaient déranger le sommeil du bébé qui semblait sur le point de se réveiller.

- S'il te plait... Ne te réveille pas... Je t'en prie... Allez dors... murmura-t-il...

Rien n'y faisait, Drago le « secouait » doucement (peux pas dire bercer vu que... bref...), il entonna alors :

- Fais dodo, Colas mon p'tit frère euh... Fais dodo, t'auras ton lolo... (hihihi... MDR !!!)

Blaise se tourna vers le lit.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une berceuse...

- Ca je l'aurais remarqué ! Mais on dirait qu'elle vient du lit...

- Oui c'est...

- ... énervant, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est pour ça que Drago est parti...Voir Snape... Quand nous sommes arrivé le... lit chantait ça a tue-tête... Alors Drago est parti pour que Rogue le fasse taire...

Goyle avait sorti ça d'une traite et Crabbe n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il le regardait encore plus hébété que d'habitude. Goyle lui asséna un coup dans le tibia pour qu'il réagisse.

- Ouille... Aïe... Ouais ! C'est vrai ! J'te jure... C'était l'horreur...

- J'imagine...

Blaise s'approcha du lit suspect et se retourna.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'entendait pas tout à l'heure ?

- Drago...

- Drago ?!

- L'vait j'té un sort...

- INSONORITO !!!

- INSONORITO ! hurla Crabbe en pointant sa baguette vers le lit.

- Désolé ça m'énervait... murmura Crabbe.

- C'était qui l'autre ? demanda Blaise.

- L'autre ?!

- Oui, je suis sur d'avoir entendu deux sorts !

- Mais non, tu dois avoir rêvé...

- Moi, je n'en ai entendu qu'un...

- Moi aussi...

- Oui, j'ai du rêver... murmura Blaise fixant toujours le lit d'un air bizarre.

- Tu veux qu'on dise à Drago que t'es passé ?

- Ouais... Ah moins que je ne l'attendes...

- C'est bientôt le dîner... Tu le verras là-bas... Au dîner...

- Ouais... Bon ben j'y vais... Je vous laisse à vos... Occupations...

Les deux autres tressaillirent de peur qu'il ait deviné.

- ... A tout à l'heure vous deux...

- a plus...

Blaise sortit et, le loquet juste crocheté, Drago sortit.

- Il sait ?

- Non... T'as entendu non... On a été bie...

- Non, j'ai pas entendu, un imbécile a insonorisé mon lit de sorte que quand je suis à l'intérieur, je n'entends plus rien... Du tout !!!!

Crabbe baissa le nez mais Drago était déjà parti sur autre chose.

- Va falloir trouver un moyen... Le bébé dort mais...

- Comment on va faire pour manger ?

- Chacun son tour !!!! Je vous l'ai déjà dit voyons !!! Ca va susciter la curiosité des autres mais bon... Faudra être fin... regard incrédule vers les deux autres J'irais seul et vous ensemble...

- D'accord...

- Mais...

- Quoi ?!

- Vous... arriverez à vous occuper du bébé sans moi ? Faudra bien... de toute façon je suppose qu'il dormira... Ca dort beaucoup un bébé ? Hein ?

Ils n'avaient franchement pas l'air convaincus... Drago était désespéré...

_Un Malfoy ne va pas s'avouer vaincu à cause d'une gosse !!! Je dois y arriver..._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

(Heure du dîner)

- Hé Crabbe...

- Fais quoi Drake ?

- Il prend une douche avant de venir dîner... Cette histoire de berceuse l'a énervé, il préférait se calmer avant de venir manger...

Blaise et les autres étaient su'l'cul... Etonnés par la phrase que venait de leur sortir Crabbe faut dire que Drago avait été obligé de lui gravé dans la tête avec un sort pour qu'il s'en souvienne...

- Crabbe... Viens... dit Goyle en tirant Crabbe vers la porte.

- Quoi, vous partez déjà ? Mais vous n'avez pas mangé le quart de ce que vous mangez d'habitude !!!

- On a pas faim...

- Je vois, trop de bonbon de Pré-au-Lard ?

- ... Ouais...

- Allez... Viens...

- Ouais...

Les deux gorilles s'en allèrent sous les regards médusés de leurs amis et ils se précipitèrent à la chambre de Drago. Celui-ci les guettait sûrement car il ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils purent faire un geste pour se signaler...

- Elle dort... Vous ne faites rien, ne touchez à rien, ne bougez pas d'un pouce et surtout, vous ne la réveillez pas !!!

- Oui...

Drago partit pour dîner, soucieux de laisser la gosse en garde aux deux gorilles.

S'asseyant à la table de sa maison, il élucida les questions et réussit à faire bonne figure malgré son inquiétude, son esprit étant toujours tourné vers sa chambre. Son dîner fut vite expédié et il se leva bientôt.

- Déjà ?!

- Ouais... Je suis fatigué...

- Ca ne va pas mon Drakinou ?

- Non, Chère Pansy... Cette journée en ta compagnie m'a épuisé... A demain...

Sur ce, il se pressa vers sa chambre... Malheureusement, tout ne tourna pas comme il voulait... Alors qu'il se dépêchait vers les quartiers serpentard, il se cogna dans quelqu'un...

- Désolé... dit-il en relevant la tête.

_Oh non... Pourquoi moi !!! Un prof !!!_

- Et alors, Mr Malfoy, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois ainsi...

- Excusez-moi Professeur Lupin...

- Ce n'est rien... Ooohh, mais...

- Quoi ?!

- C'est bien une odeur de lingette pour bébé que je sens là ?

- Une telle odeur n'échappe pas à une femme !!!

- Oui...

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme incitaient Drago à la confiance... Etrange vu ce que lui inspirait son frère... (Vous avez compris ?)

- Comment se fait-il que vous sentiez le bébé ?

Drago pinça les lèvres et le professeur Lupin se reprit :

- Excusez-moi... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur et Drago ne put lui en vouloir...

_Cette femme n'est pas humaine, ce n'est pas possible !!! C'est une enchanteresse !!! Pas possible qu'une femme comme elle ait un frère comme le Lupin de 3ème année !!! Pas possible !_

Il est vrai que Narya Lupin n'avait de son frère aîné que la couleur châtain de ses cheveux et le brun de ses yeux. Elle avait un visage fin et enjoué encadré par de longs cheveux châtains battant ses hanches fines. Aimée de ses élèves, elle avait beaucoup de charisme dû en partie à son caractère à la fois impulsif et doux sans oublier une bonne dose de malice bien sur !

- D'où vient cette odeur ?

- Professeur... Si je vous dis mon secret... M'aiderez-vous ?

- Si c'est en mon pouvoir... Oui.

- Vous ne le direz à personne ?

- S'il vous plait.

- Bien... A personne, vous avez ma parole.

- Merci, venez...

Drago entraîna la jeune femme vers sa chambre et la fit entrer. Crabbe et Goyle se figèrent en voyant leur professeur de défense ici mais ne dirent rien... Ils faisaient confiance à Drago.

- Vous pouvez partir...

- Bien.

- A demain, Drago.

- Bye

Les deux gorilles partirent. Drago se dirigea alors vers son lit et écarta les rideaux.

Désignant ses oreillers à son professeur, il lui intima de regarder. Callée entre les coussins, le bébé dormait à points fermés.

- Oh mon dieu... Mais...

- Vous avez promis Professeur... De ne rien dire...

- Je sais mais...

- Je vais m'en occuper...

- Bien... Je vous aiderais...

- Vous ne pourrez pas vous occuper de cet enfant et de vos cours ! Je la garderais quand je n'ai pas cours...

- Merci...

La jeune femme allait sortir quand Drago lui demanda :

- Vous ne me demandez pas d'où elle vient ?

- Non, vous me le direz si vous le désirez...

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

- Je suis content que vous soyez toujours là cette année... murmura Drago.

Narya se retourna et lui sourit.

- Moi aussi... Moi aussi... murmura-t-elle avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Narya avait pris le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal au début de la 6éme année. Malgré la « malédiction » qui semblait frappé les possesseurs de ce poste, elle était toujours là. C'était la première à y rester plus d'un an depuis un moment... Elle avait bien failli mourir pourtant... Lors de l'attaque du ministère où Sirius avait péri, mais elle avait guéri... Elle ne gardait de ces moments que des souvenirs et une cicatrice qui lui zébrait l'abdomen.

Drago se tourna vers son lit ou dormait le bébé et en le regardant il se sentit soulager de l'avoir dit au professeur Lupin. Il se déshabilla et, s'enroulant dans une grosse couverture bien chaude, il s'installa dans un fauteuil...

_Il faudra vraiment trouvé un berceau..._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans le dortoir, Blaise cogitait... Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien avoir Drago... Cela l'intriguait au plus au point et il se promit de découvrir ce que cachait le petit prince des Serpentards et accessoirement son meilleur ami coûte que coûte...

- Coûte que coûte, je trouverais ! murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir...

A suivre....................

Selann : Alors, vous trouvez comment ? Au fait, Drago va chercher un nom pour le bébé... Auriez quelques idées à me suggérer s'il vous plait... Moi, je sèche... Merci d'avance...


	4. Questions pratiques

**Salut !!! C'est me… Alors, pas trop attendu ? J'essaye de me mettre sérieusement à ma fic mais j'ai plein de contrôles en ce moment alors… Même en philo alors je peux pas écrire pendant le cours… Bref, je fais ce que je peux…**

**Bisous,**

**Selann.**

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

_Lyra_ : C'est joli Lyra… Vais le mettre… C'est dommage, j'ai déjà choisi mais vais m'arranger pour que ça apparaisse… Satine aussi… Ouhla, va falloir que j'ajoute plein de truc parce que c'est vraiment trognon ce que vous me proposez… Sinon, j'ai pas vu le moulin rouge, mais j'aimerais bien le voir… A , Selann.

_marrypier_ : Vilou la suite et merci du compliment… Bisous Selann.

_Sirna_ : Tu l'avais oublié ? Ben, j'dois avouer que moi aussi, un peu… Et ne t'inquiètes, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas redoubler pour vous… Bien que je préfères de loin écrire que d'écouter les cours !!! lol… Désolé si l'histoire stagne sur ''comment changer le bébé'' mais j'arrivais à dire autrement qu'il est vraiment pas doué ! Pour les nouvelles du survivant, faudra attendre un peu et la sœur de Lupin ben elle sort… De nulle part ! Non, en fait il me fallait une prof et j'ai pensé que Mumus pourrait avoir une sœur donc… Ben il en a une… Ca gêne ? Moi, j'l'aime bien et pi… Elle est à moi !!! Tralala !!! Bisous, Selann.

_yue-kero _: Micii… Vilou la suite… Pour les prénoms, c'est gentils d'y avoir réfléchi merci… Vais voir ce que je peux mettre… Mais malheureusement, beaucoup sont japonais et il me fallait plutôt des anglais mais il me plaise vachement quand même donc je les garde… Qui sait… Pour une autre fic ?

Vilou… Bisous, Selann.

_Britany LovArt_ : Euh… Oô… Sont zar tes prénoms… Bon ceux que j'ai mis sont tout aussi zar mais je les ai pas trouvé moi-même ( j'ai triché !!!) … Par contre, je crois que je ne vais pas opter pour Pierrepauljacques… Merci quand même pour ta review… a, Selann.

_onarluca : _Tu sais déjà ce que je pense de ta review mais bon… Pour le prénom, je sais pas trop en fait… Je verrais à l'écriture… Merci quand même pour ta review… Bisous, Selann.

_luffynette : _Miciii… Vilou la suite…

_Hina Maxwell :_Ohayo Onésan ! Tu boudes toujours parce que je t'ai pas fait lire en avant première ? Pour le passage que tu veux, c'est pas pour tout de suite… disons que ce sera vers le chapitre… euh… 17… Bisous, Selann.

_Dawnlaw : _C'est vrai, c'est joli Viviane… Je verrais tout à l'heure… Comme je le disais à Artémis(Onarluca)… Merci de ton aide… A bientôt, Selann.

**Chapitre 3: Questions Pratiques.**

- Areugh… Arereugh… Gagareuh…

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas dormir comme tout le monde un dimanche matin !!! Pourquoi ?! Injustice !!!! Merde, la gosse… _

Drago voulut se redresser mais il s'emmêla dans sa couverture et s'étala sur le sol… Se dépatouillant tant bien que mal, il se releva et se dirigea vers son lit.

- Alors… Euh… Gamine ? Bien dormi ?

- Areugh ?

- Pourquoi j'te cause moi, tu peux pas me répondre… Enfin t'as l'air bien reposée…

- Gagaeuh !!!!!!!!!!

- Chut chut… Insonorito !!!

_En pleine forme…_

- Bon… J'vais me laver… sois sage…Gamine…

- Sniff… sniff… OUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !!!!!!

Drago prit le bébé hurlant et tenta de le calmer. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, Drago entendit un bruit bizarre.

_Etrange… Je n'ai si faim que ça… Moi non mais elle si… Putain ça bouffe quoi un bébé ? Note à moi-même : Me renseigner sur les gosses !_

Drago reposa le bébé sur le lit et le regarda, perplexe… Avisant le tas de couche qui lui restait de la veille, il décida de la changer… Il s'améliorait réellement… Il avait réussi à la changer en moins de trois quarts d'heure cette fois… Il était fier de lui…

- Bon… Te voila prête… A mon tour maintenant… Mais qui va te surveiller le temps que je suis à la salle de bain ?

- Drago… Drago c'est nous… Ouvre !

- A vous tomber bien vous… Surveillez… la… le temps que je me lave…

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain laissant les deux autres avec le bébé. Il en ressortit une heure plus tard, frais et dispos.

- Les gars… On a un problème…

- Nous allons garder cette enfant mais nous ne pouvons l'appeler gamine ou enfant… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Peu importe… Nous allons lui trouver un nom…

- Henriette ?

- Non pas Henriette !!! Vous êtes pas fou… Faut que ce soit beau et distingué… Enfin bref, pas un nom de merde !

- Bien…

- Moi, j'aimais bien Henriette…

- Ben pas moi…

- Bon…

- Au travail maintenant…

Drago s'assit sur son lit près du bébé qui gazouillait joyeusement alors que Crabbe et Goyle s'installaient dans les grands fauteuils… Le temps passa au milieu des prénoms et ils en avaient un peu marre…

- Claudine ?

- Pas question…

- Célimène ?

- Bah… Non ! s'exclama Drago avec dégoût.

- Berthe ?

- NON !!! T'es pas fou !

_Erk, où est-ce qu'ils vont chercher ça ?_

- Bérénice ?

- …

_Ough…_

- Magdalène ?

- …

_Ca s'arrange un peu mais bon… Pas encore assez…_

- Michaëla ?

- …

_Ils vont peut être arrivé à me trouver quelque chose…_

- Constance…

- …

_Mais c'est de mieux en mieux !!! Un espoir ?!_

- Eléonora ?

- …

_Espoir déchu !_

- Baptista ?

- …

_De pire en pire…_

- Il suffit !!! Je vais déjeuner restez là… Je reviens vite et s'il vous plait ne réfléchissez plus au prénom de cette enfant !!! S'il vous plait…

Il sortit de sa chambre et claqua la porte…

_C'est pas possible mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc pourquoi ?!_

Il ingurgita un rapide déjeuner et repartit s'en avoir dit un mot aux autres… Pansy Parkinson s'accrocha alors à son bras…

- Drakinouchou, ça va pas ?

- Mauvaise humeur… marmonna Drago.

- Ooh…

- Lâche-moi…

Il dégagea son bras et s'éloigna à grands pas. De retour dans sa chambre de nouveau droit au pire horreur qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Ni tenant plus, Drago sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mauvais goût ! J'ai cru vomir… Bon c'est pas tout ça, faut lui trouver un prénom à la gosse… Voyons voyons… Euh… Joy… Ouais, c'est joli ça… Joy Malfoy… Bah, ça le fait pas… Réfléchis Dray, réfléchis… Lyra… Ouais ça me plait…

- Et Tu liras ce bouquin ou pas… lança une voix féminine dans le couloir qu'il traversait… (Désolée Lyra… Moi, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom mais j'avais prévu un autre nom…)

- Non, finalement pas Lyra… Samantha… Joli… Comme ma sorcière bien-aimée… Non finalement on va oublier… Mirana ! Ca c'est un jo…

Au détour d'un couloir, il fut agrippé par la manche et entraîner dans un recoin.

- Putain Pansy, je t'ai dit de me… Désolé Professeur Lupin…

- Ce n'est rien Mr Malfoy… Que vous arrive-t-il donc pour être dans une telle disposition d'esprit ?

- Des prénoms ! Oh si vous saviez Professeur ! Des prénoms partout !!!

- Venez…

Il entraîna la professeur vers sa chambre et après que Crabbe et Goyle se furent éloignés pour aller manger, il dit :

- Je me suis dit que si nous nous occupons de ce bébé, il lui faudrait un nom et j'ai demandé de l'aide à Crabbe et Goyle mais malheureusement, leur goût pour les prénoms est aussi sur que leur goût vestimentaire !

- Je vois… Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

- Non…

- Cherchons ensemble alors…

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et Drago prit place dans l'autre.

- Azilis… C'est joli non ?

- Ouais…

- Ou alors… Alys ? Alyssia peut être…

- C'est super mignon mais ça ne lui va pas…

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça ne lui va pas c'est tout…

- Bien, continuons…

- Agneska…

- Où est-ce que vous trouvez tout ça ?

Narya regarda Drago bizarrement puis elle lui montra le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Tricheuse !

- Vous n'avez jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'aider !

- C'est vrai… Bon continuons…

- Amy… etc…

Ils passèrent toutes les lettres…

- Kristal… Liana…

- Stop…

- Lynn… Lysis…

- STOP !!!!!!!!

- Pause… On fait une pause…

- D'accord…

Drago se leva et d'un souple mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître un plateau de rafraîchissements. Il servit son professeur et se rassit d'un air las, son verre à la main.

- On y arrivera jamais…

- Mais si… Viviane me disait toujours que…

- Viviane ?

- Oui…

- C'est super joli ça !

- Ouais…

- Viviane… Non… Il lui faut un nom pas banal… Elle est pas banale !

- Viviane ce n'est pas banal…

- Je sais mais… Je veux un prénom unique… Un prénom de princesse ! Que dis-je de déesse !

- Je plains vos futurs enfants…

- Grrrr…. Bref… Continuons !!!

- Hina…

- Célia, c'est pas mal non plus…

- Ouais…

Un silence studieux s'installa alors jusqu'à ce que Narya murmure :

- Des noms de déesse vous disiez ?

- Ouais…

- Minerve… Oh non, hihihi le professeur MacGonagall s'appelle Minerva… Vénus…

- Non… Un nom de battante…

- Diane ?

- La déesse chasseresse ?

- Oui… Pas mal… Mais Diane euh…

- Artémis ? C'est la même en Grèce…

- Je sais…

- Mais… Plus féminin…

- Selen…

- Déesse de la lune… Je crois…

- Selann… (Eh oui, j'ai mis mon pseudo… C'est une idée d'Artémis… J'ai trouvé l'idée bien… Merci Artémis…)

- C'est joli, non ?

- Oui mais… Je ne connaissais pas…

- Pas étonnant… Je viens de l'inventer… Un prénom unique !

- Oui… Ca, on peut le dire…

Drago prit le bébé et, le regardant dans les yeux, il dit :

- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelais avant mais dorénavant, nous t'appellerons Selann !

Le bébé gazouilla en agitant ses menottes vers les mèches blondes de Drago.

- Ca a l'air de lui plaire… murmura Drago.

- Ouais… Aaaaaaahhhh !!!

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il va me tuer !!! Je me sauve… A bientôt Drago… Selann…

Narya sortit en trombe de la chambre laissant Drago seul avec le bébé.

- Aaaaaaaaaïïïïïïïïïïïïeeeeee euh !!!! hurla Drago tout d'un coup.

Le « petit ange » s'était saisi d'une mèche de ses cheveux et tirait allégrement dessus.

- Lâche ça… Mais lâche ça…

Drago réussit à libérer ses cheveux et posa le bébé qui riait

- Ca te fait rire ? dit-il d'un air grognon tout en se frottant le cuir chevelu.

- Aguaguagueuhhh…

- Ouais, c'est ça… Ce tantôt, tu vas rester avec les deux autres moi, je sors !

Les deux gorilles revinrent avec de la nourriture pour Selann et une fois qu'ils l'eurent réduit en bouillie, ils la lui donnèrent alors Drago était parti manger.

Se retrouver à table avec ses amis Serpentard lui fit oublier un temps ces soucis et surtout SON souci qui avait deux bras, deux jambes et un estomac…

- Un estomac ?!

- Tu disais Drake ?

- Rien, je pensais à un truc c'est tout…

_Faut que je me renseigne sur les bébés…_

Ni une, ni deux, Drago se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sous le regard plus qu'étonné de ses amis. Se promenant entre les rayons, il ramassa tous les livres qui pouvaient parler de bébé. Il s'assit à une table dans un coin et se mit à feuilleter le produit de sa récolte…

_Faudrait que je prenne des notes…_

Avisant un élève près de la fenêtre il alla lui emprunter ''aimablement'' de quoi écrire. Puis se rasseyant au milieu de ses bouquins, il prit des notes toute l'après midi.

'_Tain, c'est compliqué un bébé…_

Vers 18h, il se leva et rangea les livres avant de sortir, l'air content de lui. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il trouva Selann seule.

_C'est pas possible, ils ne l'auraient pas laissée toute seule !_

Crabbe et Goyle daignèrent se montrer à cet instant. Juste à temps pour se prendre le savon du siècle et de repartir effrayés.

- Bon alors à nous deux Selann, j'ai lu tout à l'heure qu'un bébé prend un bain tous les soirs donc on va aller le prendre ce bain.

Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et le va sa baguette.

- Tout d'abord, ce dont on a besoin…

Il regarda sa liste et se concentrant, il bougea légèrement sa baguette vers le bas. Apparu alors une table à langer fournie, tous les accessoires nécessaires à une ''parfaite petite maman'' et un siège pour faire tenir l'enfant assis dans son bain. Drago posa Selann sur la table et se tourna pour fixer le siège dans sa baignoire. Il se retourna vers l'enfant et eut la peur de sa vie. Selann en roulant sur le côté était près du bord de la table… Trop près ! Il se précipita à elle et la remit en place. Gardant une main sur elle, il ouvrit le robinet de l'autre et jeta le petit thermomètre en forme de tortue dans l'eau. Il déshabilla le bébé et fut surpris de trouver une chaîne et une médaille à son cou. Curieux, il la regarda avec attention et la retourna. Sur l'envers, il pouvait lire deux lettres enlacées finement ciselées et une date.

- KP… 17.02… Serait tes initiales ? Et cette date ? Ta date de naissance sans aucun doute… Tu es donc née le 17 février… Donc…

Il réfléchit quelques instants et ajouta :

- Tu as 7 mois… Depuis une semaine… Voyons l'eau maintenant…

Il se tourna et regarda le thermomètre.

- … 37°C parfait… Et c'est parti !

Drago plongea le bébé dans l'eau et réussit à l'asseoir dans le petit siège. Puis, s'emparant d'une éponge naturelle, il lava le bébé comme il l'avait lu l'après midi même.

- Tu aimes bien l'eau on dirait ? dit-il en regardant avec amusement le bébé donner de grandes claques dans l'eau éclaboussant les environs au passage.

Drago la laissa jouer un moment puis la sortit, l'essuya et lui mit un pyjama rouge avec un lapin sur le devant qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Te voila propre comme un sous neuf… Par contre la salle de bain est inondée…

D'un sort, il répara les ''dégâts'' et emportant le bébé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Regardant une autre fois son morceau de papier, il fit apparaître une espèce de transat miniature avec un portique de jouet. Il installa le bébé dedans et se remit à son acquisition d'objet nécessaire. Il fit ainsi apparaître un berceau tendu de souple étoffe, des biberons, une chaise haute, … etc…

- Ma chambre ressemble à une nursery… constata-t-il quand il eut fini.

Il lança un dernier sort afin que toutes ces choses soient invisibles pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas l'existence de Selann et s'assit dans son fauteuil, épuisé. Il regarda le bébé qui s'était assoupi.

- Toi, tu dors alors que je m'épuises… dit-il avec douceur.

Un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres et une lueur d'amour brillait dans ses yeux.

A suivre……………………………….

**Vilou, vilou… Alors ? Ca vous a plu… J'ai utilisé les prénoms que vous m'avez envoyé mais j'ai finalement ceder à l'envie de mettre mon pseudo… Ai pas pu résister… Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi, c'est Artémis qui m'a convaincu !!! (elle a pas eu de mal d'accord mais bon…lol )… Vilou pour les autres prénoms, j'ai été voir sur ce site : w w w . m e i l l e u r s p r e n o m s . c o m (désolée, ai été obligée de mettre un espace entre chaque lettre ne voulait pas mettre l'adresse... Pour aller y voir, recoller toutes les lettres...) ****il**** y en a vraiment beaucoup… Avec leurs significations et tout… Si vous voulez connaître la signification de votre prénom… Faites-y un saut…**


	5. Un nouvel allié

**Bijour bijour !!! Ca faisait longtemps hein ? Mais bon, la fin n'était pas trop… Bref, tout ça pour dire que les chapitres seront sûrement assez espacés…**

**Maintenant, j'attaque le 4…**

**Et c'est parti !**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_marrypier_: Merci pour ta review… Elle m'a fait extremement plaisir… Vilou la suite pas aussi vite que prévu mais bon… bonne soirée à toi ou journée suivant quand tu liras ça… Selann.

_tinkerbell Snape_ : Kikou… N'est-ce pas qu'il est tro Dray comme ça ? Moi, j'adore… A plus… Selann.

_Onarluca_ : Mais ça va la rendre plus doux !!! Et puis y a aussi autre chose qui va le rendre encore plus choux… Enfin bon tu verras bien… Si j'ai choisi mon pseudo c'est surtout parce que tu me l'a dit… Donc tu peux te féliciter toi-même… lol … A plus, Selann.

PS : Bonne continuation pour tes fics aussi…

_yue-kero_ : Ca va très bien et toi ?

Merci encore pour tous les prénoms que tu m'as envoyé… Tu vois, j'en ai mis certains mais bon je pouvais pas tout mettre… Par contre, j'écris une autre fic (de Saiyuki) et j'ai utilisé certains de tes prénoms qui me plaisaient vraiment beaucoup… Ai pas pu résister ! lol…

Pour la question quand verra-t-on Ryry, faudra attendre un ou deux chapitres d'après ce que j'ai prévu… Ca ira ? Pas trop long ? Pour tout te dire, j'ai hate qu'il revienne moi aussi…

Bisous, Selann.

_gaelle griffondor_ : Merci… J'espère avoir la même appréciation pour ce chapitre ci… bisous, Selann.

_Bonne lecture !!!_

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel allié.**

Drago s'éveilla tard ce jour là, Selann avait babillée toute la nuit et ne s'était arrêté qu'à 5 heures du matin c'est-à-dire il y a un peu plus de… 3 heures… Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et se prépara en vitesse, puis préparant Selann, il l'enveloppa dans une cape qui la faisait passée pour un gros bouquin quand Drago se promenait dans Poudlard avec le bébé dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la porte et voulut sortir mais il se prit un poing dans la figure.

((((((((((( EXPLICATIONS :

Blaise allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Drago s'apprêta à sortir. N'ayant pas le temps de rabattre sa main, il ''frappa'' Drago sur le front. )))))))))))))

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

- Je venais te chercher, j'ai cru que tu ne t'étais réveillé…

- Je suis réveillé, laisse-moi passer, je suis pressé…

- On a cours de l'autre coté…

- Je sais, je dois voir Na… Le professeur Lupin…

- Ah… C'est quoi ce livre ?

- Je dois lui ramener justement…

Drago courait dans les couloirs pour attraper ses cours à l'heure mais Blaise le suivait.

Euh… Tu vas venir avec moi ?

Ben ouais…

Tu veux pas aller dans ma chambre, j'ai oublié mon bouquin de sortilèges…

D'accord…

Blaise retourna à la chambre de Drago alors que celui-ci se dépêchait de disparaître dans l'autre sens.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Blaise attrapa le livre demandé puis une lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Mais on n'a pas sortilèges aujourd'hui ! Je découvrirais ce que tu caches Drake… Tu peux en être assurer.

Le jeune garçon se rendit à son cours. Il y arriva en même temps que son préfet qu'il questionna habilement mais rien n'y fit, Drago ne dit rien.

Le soir, Drago prétextant un mal de tête épouvantable, s'enferma dans sa chambre ne voulant voir personne. Blaise qui était de plus en plus intrigué vit pourtant Crabbe et Goyle entré dans la chambre.

Alors ces deux imbéciles sont au courant… Ca va être facile avec eux…

Le lendemain, avant que Drago n'arrive en cours, Blaise questionna Crabbe et Goyle. A un moment, Crabbe faillit lâcher le morceau mais il se prit un ''discret'' coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de son ami et se tut. Blaise s'attaqua donc à Goyle… Il faut avouer qu'il eut un peu de mal… Il était plus coriace que l'autre… Mais pas trop quand même, et sans l'air de rien, Blaise parlait, posait toutes sortes de questions… Ca allait des « qu'est-ce que tu as manger ce matin ? » aux « Ca va les cours ? », « de quelle couleur sont tes chaussettes ? », « Les fauteuils de Drake sont-ils moelleux ? », « Sa chambre a changé dernièrement ? »… etc… etc… Il finit par poser LA question qui le hantait depuis près d'un mois :

Qu'est-ce que vous cachez avec Drake dans sa chambre ?

Ne réfléchissant pas, et répondant à la question comme il avait répondu aux autres, Goyle dit :

Drake a un bébé dans sa chambre, c'est ça que nous cachons… Le professeur Lupin est la seule au cour…

Goyle se tut, se rendant compte qu'il venait de révéler leur secret.

Hahaha, j'ai enfin réussi, je suis le meilleur, hahaha…

Blaise était visiblement très fier de lui et faisait le signe de la victoire à qui voulait le voir…

Le professeur arriva immédiatement suivi de Drago qui se faufila discrètement jusqu'à sa place près de Blaise.

Alors qu'il allait s'endormir sur sa table, blaise lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

« Je sais tout… »

Drago lui répondit par le même chemin.

« Tu sais tout quoi ? »

« Bébé. »

Drago blêmit. Griffonnant sur le parchemin, il le rendit à Blaise.

« Ce soir, 22h dans ma chambre. »

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ne tarda pas à somnoler comme la plupart des élèves. Drago lui était sur le qui-vive, quelqu'un d'autre savait… Combien avait deviné ?

Cet état d'anxiété ne le quitta pas de la journée. Il bénit blaise qui arriva une demi-heure en avance. Frappant discrètement à la porte, Drago le fit entré en vérifiant que personne d'autre ne les avait vu.

Blaise s'installa sur un des fauteuils moelleux et prit ses aises visiblement très, mais très détendu. Au contraire, Drago s'assit du bout des fesses sur le fauteuil d'en face.

Ta chambre est super bien rangée… T'as vachement de chance d'avoir été nommé préfet non parce que dormir avec les deux gorilles c'est l'horreur, ils ronflent de plus en plus… Ca doit être les hormones…

Blaise blablatait juste pour augmenter encore l'anxiété de Drago.

Viens-en au fait ! hurla celui-ci n'y tenant plus.

Ne parle pas si fort, tout le monde va entendre…

Il y a un ''insonorito'' 24h sur 24 ici…

A cause du bébé…

Drago hacha la tête et dit :

Comment as-tu su ?

Goyle…

Ah… Je savais bien qu'il finirait par le dire…

Ca fait combien de temps que tu t'en occupes ?

Depuis la première sortie à Pré-au-lard…

Et personne ne sait à part nous et la professeur Lupin ?

Goyle t'a dit ça aussi…

Ouais… Vous avez de la chance de côtoyer une beauté pareille…

Ouais, je m'en réjouirais si…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Blaise avait compris, il connaissait depuis longtemps déjà les ''préférences'' de son ami.

Bref, je peux le voir ?

Le bébé…

Ah…

Drago baragouina quelque chose et tout l'attirail apparu. Blaise s'assit de surprise.

La vache ! T'as pas lésiner sur les moyens… Mais il est où le petit ange dans ce foutoir ?

Drago l'entraîna vers le berceau et lui faisait signe de se taire, il lui dit de regarder. Blaise se pencha et découvrit le poupon endormi.

Qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama-t-il tout bas.

Elle… corrigea Drago.

Oh, une petite fifille… Mais c'est qu'on s'est réveillé nous, hein ? Ben ouais, t'as pas envie de rester là toi hein ? Viens avec tonton Blaise…

Drago regardait son meilleur ami avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, puis, n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire au « tonton Blaise »…

Comment elle s'appelle cette pitchounette ? demanda Blaise en ignorant le fou rire de Drago.

Se… Selann… réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire…

Mais c'est très joli ça… Cela sera plus pratique pour s'occuper de toi…

Tu vas nous aider ?

Oui, si t'es d'accord bien sur…

Une aide précieuse… Pas comme les deux autres abrutis !

Merci… Mais au fait, Selann, je connaissais pas…

Je lui ai trouvé… Ca lui va trop bien en plus donc… On l'a adopté !

Tu m'étonnes… Ton papounet a bien choisi ton nom… N'est-ce pas Selann ?

Papounet ? Mais je viens de te dire que c'est moi qui lui ai trouvé son nom pas son père ! On ne sait pas qui sait son père !

C'est bien ce que j'ai dit… C'est son papounet qui lui a trouvé son prénom…

Je ne suis pas son papounet ! Et puis c'est quoi d'abord ce nom là, papounet il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'appeler mon père, papounet… Déjà que Papa j'me vois pas mais alors papounet…

Nous sommes donc d'accord, tu seras son papounet et moi son tonton chéri !

Tu débloques !

Non, je gagatise…

A suivre…………………………

**Vilou !**

**Bon je sais c'est court mais bon… **

**Ca mérite quand même une p'tite review ? S'il vous plait !!!**

**A bientôt,**

**Selann.**

4


	6. Inquiétudes

**Salut les gens !!! **

**Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai plus de temps pour mes fics en ce moment… **

**Vilou enfin bon je vous mets quand même le chapitre 5… Faut pas que j'exagère non plus !**

**Bisous, Selann.**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_Sélène_ : Euh… Ben en fait, c'est un des personnages principaux mais… euh… L'est pas là pour l'instant… lol, ça tu l'avais remarqué… Bref, attends qu'il revienne et tu verras… Gros bisous à toi aussi, Selann (j'adore ton pseudo !)

_Beunny_ : Merci… Mais dis-moi, tu aimes bien Sailor Moon ? Bisous, Selann.

_Britany LovArt_ : Euh… Pour tout te dire, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, d'ailleurs quand mon père m'a obligé à aller conduire (k'so, tsumane…), je me suis dépêchée de noter mes idées parce que je voulais pas oublier ça… Selann.

_Yue-kero_ : T'inquiètes pas, au lycée c'est pas mieux j'ai une de mes best friend qui a fait une crise de surmenage alors imagine le travail qu'on a…

Pour le surnom Papounet faut remercier mon papounet à moi parce qu'il est entré dans la pièce au bon moment… lol…

Oui, le père de Selann, c'est Potter… Pourquoi ?

Lui, faut attendre encore un ou deux chapitres pour le voir normalement… Pour la rencontre faudra encore attendre pas mal de temps, désolée…

Pour le nombre de chapitres, je sais pas trop… Une vingtaine, je pense si je ne change rien en cours bien sur…

Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai répondu à toutes les questions… Mais que cela ne t'encourage pas à en poser d'autres parce que je ne répondrais pas si ça en dis trop sur l'histoire…

Bisous, Selann.

_Yami Aku_ : Ohayo !

Pourquoi tu souris pas ? C'est pas bien ! Faut sourire au moins une minute par jour, il parait que ça rallonge ta vie de dix ans ! lol… Bref, j'suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire sourire…

Moi, j'aime bien Blaise donc, il est généralement cool dans mes fics… En plus, j'adore quand on gagatise (tu l'avais remarqué non ?) et il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y mette… lol…

Bisous, Selann.

_Tinkerbell Snape_ : Ben ouais, lui aussi… Et en plus il est pire que Dray et les autres ! lol… Bisous, Selann.

PS : Tu es toute excusée de ton ignorance… En fait, un OOC c'est quand on change le vrai comportement du personnage… Par exemple, quand on dit que Drago est fou amoureux de Ryry et qu'il est gentil Ron ou Hermione… Tu as compris ? Ne me remercie pas moi parce que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Artémis pour ordonner mes idées… Si je t'avais expliqué comme s'était dans ma tête, t'aurais rien compris lol… Vilou… Donc merci, Artémis…

_Onarluca_ : C'est vrai que les deux gorilles n'étaient pas du grand secours, ça va aller mieux avec Blaise… Enfin, un peu mieux…

Ryry va revenir mais pas encore tout de suite… Bien qu'il me tarde qu'il revienne (c'est lui que je préfères… lol…)

Bisous et merci, Selann.

_Mysterious-girl_ : Vilou la suite… A toi de me dire, si c'est chouette… Bisous…

_gaelle griffondor_ : Youpi, j'ai eu la même appréciation… lol… Merci…

**Chapitre 5 : Inquiétudes…**

Cela faisait une semaine que Blaise aidait Drago mais ils n'avaient pas l'impression de s'en sortir. Comment est-ce que Drago avait fait pour s'en occuper seul depuis le début voila la question qui revenait sans cesse à leurs esprits. Malgré tout, ils étaient heureux de s'occuper du bébé. Un seul des sourire de Selann les faisait fondre et ils ne pouvaient résister. Ils faisaient beaucoup de sacrifices pour elle. L'irréprochable Prince des Serpentards allait même jusqu'à sécher les cours quand Narya ne pouvait garder la petite. Chacun leur tour, Drago et Blaise s'occupait de Selann, négligeant leurs études. Narya faisait se qu'elle pouvait elle aussi mais elle avait tout de même ses cours qu'elle ne pouvait sécher. En cette période de trouble, son enseignement de défense s'avérait indispensable.

Le matin, Drago avait du mal à arriver à l'heure. En effet, il devait s'occuper de Selann, se préparer lui et tout cela en un temps record. En effet, le bébé ne faisant pas ses nuits, quand elle dormait, il en profitait pour dormir aussi. Elle dormait de minuit à 7h du mat'… Bien courte nuit pour Dray… Le pauvre avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et il arrivait souvent tout débraillé en cours. Et encore, il avait de la chance quand il ne s'endormait pas en cours…

Les professeurs lui avaient déjà fait plusieurs remarques et il avait promis de faire plus attention mais il n'y arrivait pas. Blaise n'était pas mieux car ils dormaient avec Selann un soir sur deux.

- Mr Malfoy ! Mr Zanbini ! Rugit Snape.

Mais nos deux Serpentards préférés dormait à poings fermés. A l'autre bout de la classe, Ron chuchota :

- Les pauvres idoles de Serpentards ne tiennent plus la cadence…

- Ron ! Gronda Hermione.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas tout de même pas les défendre ?!

- Non… Bien sur que non mais… Enfin, c'est que… C'est pas dans leurs habitudes…

- Ah ça c'est vrai mais bon on va pas s'en plaindre… Notre équipe est sur de gagner le prochain match de…

- 10 points de moins pour votre maison Mr Weasley… On ne parle pas pendant mon cours !

- On ne dort pas non plus normalement…

- Mr Weasley ! Taisez-vous ou continuez si vous voulez encore faire perdre des points à votre maison !

- Ca va… Ca va…

Snape regarda Ron de travers surpris par ces répliques et s'éloigna.

- Mr Crabbe, quand ils se réveilleront, dites-leur de venir me voir.

- Bien professeur…

Snape continua son cours. Hermione, pour la première fois de sa vie ne suivit pas le cours, trop absorbée par ses pensées. Plus rien ne collait… Drago Malfoy le plus irréprochable de tous les Serpentards s'endormait en cours… Blaise n'étant pas mieux que lui… Et puis ils avaient changé… En bien. Ils faisaient plus matures, ils semblaient épanouis… Mais la question principale qui trottait dans la tête de la jeune fille était celle du sommeil… Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils ne puissent rester éveillé toute une journée durant… Et puis, eux qui faisaient tellement attention à leurs tenues, ils arrivaient souvent décoiffés et débraillés… Elle ne comprenait plus.

Drago et Blaise, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, se tenait devant leur professeur, las.

- Que vous arrive-t-il donc messieurs ?

- Rien Professeur, nous sommes seulement fatigués… répondit Drago.

- Fatigués hein ? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ?!

- Mais non mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je… Je…

- C'est le Lord. Déclara Blaise.

- ???

- Oui, nos pères ont de grands projets pour nous et ils… Nous… Ils attendent beaucoup de nous… Nous… Nous nous entraînons la nuit pour être à la hauteur…

Drago avait caché sa surprise et hochait la tête pour approuver les paroles de son ami. Quand à Snape, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses élèves lui cachaient quelque chose, il le savait mais ils lui diraient en temps voulu…

- Bien… Faites attention à ne pas vous faire prendre… Et soyez vigilent en classe, ne vous endormez plus… Vos pères ne veulent pas que vous entachiez la réputation de vos familles en ayant des heures de retenues pour sommeil intempestif en classe…

- Bien Professeur.

- Promis Professeur…

Les deux Serpentards sortirent de la classe.

- J'ai bien cru qu'on allait être obligé de lui dire… avoua Blaise quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés du cachot de Snape.

- Moi aussi… Espérons qu'il ne vérifie auprès de mon père…

- De toute façon, ils vont nous présenter au Lord bientôt… Ton père ne t'en a pas parler à toi ?

- Si… Mais j'espérais oublier…

- Ca serait bien que Potter réapparaisse…

- Ouais… Son entraînement ne devait durer qu'un an et demi… Il devrait être de retour…

- Il te manque…

Blaise regardait Drago avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus qui ne plut pas mais alors pas du tout à ce dernier.

- Mais pas du tout !!! J'en ai rien à faire de lui moi !

- Ouais… Au fait, quand il reviendra…

- Quoi ?

- N'oublie pas…

- Mais quoi ? Dis moi à la fin !

- … Le pari bien sur ! Tu devais l'embrasser !

- Mais… Mais… Mais… bégayait Drago rouge comme une pivoine.

- Quoi ? Tu te dégonfles ?

- Mais non mais… On était bourrés ce soir-là !!!

- Et alors, on a tous fait ce que nous avions parié… Sauf toi…

- Qui te dit que je l'ai pas fait ?

- Ca, c'est sur mais on est pas sur donc…

- Blaise !!!!

Malgré les efforts qu'ils fournirent, la situation ne s'améliora pas pour Drago et Blaise et ils furent bientôt convoqués chez le directeur. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et, sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore, ils s'assirent en face de lui. Le professeur MacGonagall se tenait derrière le vieux barbu.

- Bonjour Messieurs.

- Bonjour Mr le Directeur.

- Un bonbon au citron.

- Non merci.

- Euh… Ouais…

Blaise en prit un sous le regard furibond de Drago et se rassit.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici je présume.

Drago hocha la tête.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous expliquer ?

- …

- Minerva, veuillez donc prévenir Mr Malfoy et Mr Zanbini des manquements de leurs…

- Attendez… Si… Si on vous dit vous ne direz rien à nos pères ?

- Je vous écoute Mr Malfoy.

Drago expliqua les faits, racontant tout dans le détail. A la fin de son récit, Dumbledore hocha la tête et dit :

- Je comprends la cause de votre manque de sommeil… Cela doit être difficile pour vous…

- Mais enfin Mr Le Directeur ! Là, n'est pas la question ! intervint MacGonagall.

- Voyons Minerva, c'est bien de la part de ses jeunes gens d'avoir sauvé cet enfant… répliqua le directeur en souriant.

- Mais… Mais il est impossible de le garder ici ! Il doit être placé dans un orphelinat et on doit lancer des recherches pour retrouver ses parents !!!

- C'est exact…

- Mais Professeur !!! Selann ne peut pas aller en orphelinat… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui…

- Taisez-vous Mr Malfoy, cela n'est plus de votre ressort… coupa sèchement la professeur de métamorphose.

- Professeur, nous… Commença Drago, le cœur serré à l'idée que l'on pourrait lui enlever Selann.

- … Malgré tout, maintenant que ces jeunes gens ont pris la responsabilité de s'en occuper, laissons leur… Ils seront bientôt majeurs… Je vais lancer les recherches nécessaires… Mais ils continueront de s'occuper de l'enfant.

- Bien directeur…

- Si vous pouviez ne rien dire… murmura Drago.

- Bien sur… Je vais tout de même prévenir les professeurs afin qu'ils vous laissent sortir quand vous le jugerez nécessaire…sans que vous encouriez la colle…

- Merci monsieur le directeur… Avouèrent les deux jeunes gens.

- Le professeur Lupin est au courant si j'ai bien compris…

-Oui mais… Pour le professeur Rogue…

- Je vais vous signer des autorisations… Montrez-les aux professeurs…

- Merci…

Dumbledore écrivit quelques mots sur un papier et le tendit à Drago qui le lu.

- Mais… Mais il n'est fait aucune mention de Selann…

- La raison n'importe que nous.

- Bien Monsieur.

Drago et Blaise sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore le cœur léger. Se précipitant à la chambre de préfet de Drago, ils y trouvèrent Selann en train de jouer avec Narya.

- Alors les enfants ?

- Le directeur nous a donné son consentement… Mais personne d'autre ne sera au courant…

- C'est bien… Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Sevy si…

- Sevy ?!

- Euh, je veux dire… Euh… Enfin bref… Vous avez vu l'heure ? Je dois partir…

La jeune femme s'éclipsa les joues en feu laissant ces deux élèves perplexes.

- Tu crois que… ?

- Blaise… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne rien savoir… Le plus important c'est que nous puissions garder Selann.

Drago prit le bébé et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Blaise regardait la scène d'un œil attendri.

- On dirait vraiment que tu es son père… Murmura-t-il.

- Mais t'es pas fou !!! Elle a les cheveux aussi noirs que les miens sont blonds !

- Ouais… N'empêche…

- Tais-toi !!!

Drago boudait alors que Blaise était plié… Franchement le petit prince arrogant et froid avait bien changé.

Depuis ce jour-là, la vie avec Selann devint plus facile. D'une part grâce au mot de Dumbledore mais aussi parce que la demoiselle semblait avoir compris que la nuit ne durait pas seulement de minuit à 7h du matin. A présent, elle dormait un peu plus ce qui permettait à ses nounous de se reposer. Drago avait même entièrement réintégré sa chambre.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il faisait un rêve agréable, Drago fut réveillé par des pleurs. Se levant en quatrième vitesse, il se précipita au berceau. Selann pleurait. Ses yeux brillaient de fièvre et elle semblait avoir mal… Mais que faire ?... Que faire ?

A suivre ………………………..

**Vilou… Et un autre chapitre… Désolée du retard… Gomen nasai… Une p'tite review quand même ? J'espère que maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir avancer mes fics…**

**Bisous,**

**Selann.**


	7. Une petite touche féminine

**Coucou !!!**

**Et oui, encore moi !!! **

**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite un joyeux noël… En attendant, vilou le chapitre 6…**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

_Lunny_ : C'est pas grave pour les mises à jour…

Pour Ryry… Ben il arrive…

Dray… Même débraillé… Ben c'est Dray donc il est super…

Des lemons ? Euh… Je ne pense pas…

Pour les reviews c'est pas grave… Tant que j'ai ton avis de temps en temps, ça me va…

Bref… Bonnes vacances et joyeuses fêtes…

Bisous, Selann.

PS : Ryry me manque aussi…

_T__inkerbell Snape_ : Euh… Merci… De rien… Bref, Narya et Sevy… Huhum… Ouais… Potter arrive… Drago sait pas encore… Sinon, vais essayer de mettre la suite assez rapidement… Sans pour autant la bâcler… Vilou… Gros bisous et joyeux noël… Selann.

_gaelle griffondor_ : Clair, net et précis… Comme toujours… Merci…

_Britany LovArt_ : Ben oui, elle est malade… Enfin… Si on peut dire… Lis et tu verras… Sinon, je suis pas à l'origine de l'épidémie de gastro… Y en a pas ici… Mais tu peux continuer… Ca me fait bien rire… Et puis, je mettrais la suite quand même t'inquiètes pas… Bisous, Selann.

_Onarluca_ : Ryry… Dans ce chapitre normalement… Si je change pas d'avis…

Quand est-ce que Dray va… A ça… Pas tout de suite… Je dirais même plus… Dans longtemps !!!

Je continue… Mais… N'oublie pas tes fics toi aussi… Je veux la suite moi !

Passe de bonnes fêtes toi aussi… a plus…

Bisous, Selann.

**Voila une review que je viens de recevoir… donc j'y réponds… elle est pour le premier chapitre…**

_Omi_ : Oui, oui, je me rappelle de toi… Un mois sans internet ?! Je te plains vraiment ! Mais… Dans ton école ?! Tu n'es pas en vacances ?

Bref… J'espère que la suite t'a plu (et que ton pc ira mieux bientôt…)… Et… Pitite question… Ma fic est dans tes préférés ? hihihi…

Bisous Selann.

**J'avais prévu de le mettre en ligne que demain mais… Mes parents viennent de me dire qu'on serait pas là donc… Plutôt que de vous faire attendre… Le voila… **

**Bonne lecture……………………**

**Chapitre 6 : Une petite touche féminine.**

- Blaise !!! BLAISE !!! hurlait Drago en tambourinant à la porte des ses amis.

- Après un instant, cette dernière s'ouvrit enfin.

- Mais kesya ?! ronchonna Blaise tout endormi.

- C'est Selann… J'sais pas ce qu'elle a… Elle est brûlante… Elle est malade… Viens vite… Vite !!!

Drago paniquait et Blaise avait du mal à suivre mais il comprit tout de même que le bébé n'allait pas bien. Ils se précipitèrent à la chambre de Drago. La petite ne pleurait plus mais elle haletait et Drago voyait bien qu'elle avait encore mal.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? se lamentait-il.

- On devrait l'emmener à Pomfresh….

- Tu veux vraiment que toute l'école soit au courant ?!

- Tu veux vraiment qu'elle guérisse ?!

- Allons-y… murmura Drago penaud.

Il enveloppa Selann pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et, une fois que Blaise eut regardé que personne n'était là, ils sortirent du dortoir. A pas de loup, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

- Des pas… Paniqua Drago.

Blaise le colla au mur et, retenant leur souffle, ils attendirent que la personne soit passée.

- C'était Hermione…

- M'en fout… Oh… Oh… Blaise… Blaise…

- Quoi ? Oh non…

- Retourne vite dans ta chambre, je vais trouver un moyen… VITE !!!

Drago se précipita en sens inverse et alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre, Selann se mit à hurler. « _Juste à temps… »_

Pendant ce temps, Blaise réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire… Il s'arrêta soudain, une silhouette sortait de l'infirmerie. Quand il reconnut qui c'était, Blaise s'aplatit contre le mur…

- Oh non… Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur elle ?...

Il pria pour qu'elle ne le découvre pas mais ses prières ne fussent pas exaucées…

- Blaise… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je… Je… Me promenais…

- Aaahh… Tu n'en as pas le droit…

- Je sais mais… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Et toi ? Pourquoi tu…

- Je… Une légère indisposition…

- Tu mens mal…

- Toi aussi…

Ils se mirent à rire. C'est alors que Blaise remarqua les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille et de l'hématome qui ornait sa joue.

- On t'a frappé… murmura-t-il en caressant la blessure.

- Non… Je… Je me suis cognée…

- Je t'ai dis que tu mentais mal… Ca ne marche pas avec moi… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas…

- Peut-être plus que tu ne le crois…

La jeune fille releva la tête de surprise.

- Si je te dis mon secret… Me diras-tu ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- …

- D'accord… Je n'essayerais pas de savoir mais j'ai besoin de toi… Enfin, on a besoin de toi…

- On ?!

- Oui… Drago… Moi et…

- Et… ?

- Viens… Tu verras bien…

Blaise entraîna la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Une fois devant la porte il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Que tu acceptes de nous aider ou pas… Je t'en supplie de ne rien dire à personne… J'ai confiance en toi…

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires et ils entrèrent.

- Blaise enfin te… Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!!!! Mais qu'elle fait là elle ?

- Elle… Elle a un nom et elle va nous aider…enfin si elle veut bien… On a besoin d'une femme là…

Hermione rougit en entendant la conviction que blaise mettait dans ses paroles. Drago se plia à la volonté de son ami et s'écarta découvrant le berceau. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise.

- C'est pas possible…

- Elle s'appelle Selann… Murmura Blaise.

- Elle ne va pas bien… murmura Drago.

Son inquiétude pour Selann ressurgissait plus forte que sa haine contre Hermione. Celle-ci s'approcha du bébé et le prit dans ses bras avec douceur. Blaise était sous le charme et s'il n'avait pas été si inquiet, Drago aurait ri de la tête d'abruti de son ami.

- Alors petit bout de chou… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Hein ?... Dis-moi…

La petite regardait cette nouvelle tête avec attention blottie dans les bras chauds.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Presque 9 mois… répondit Drago.

- Voyons voir… 9 mois… Mais bien sur… Ouvre la bouche petite puce…

Hermione passa son petit doigt sur la gencive à vif du bébé.

- Ben voila ce qui te travaillait… Une belle petite dent qui arrive…

- Ca fait ça quand il y a une dent qui pousse ?! s'exclama Blaise.

- Oui, fièvre… Gencive irritée…

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et d'un souple mouvement, elle fit apparaître un tube de crème.

- Faut lui masser les gencives avec ça… Ca lui fera du bien…

- Merci… Marmonna Drago.

Il prit Selann et commença à lui appliquer le baume avec douceur.

- Et voila ma chérie… Ca va aller mieux maintenant… Faut pas inquiéter Papounet comme ça voyons…

Hermione allait sortir quand Blaise la rattrapa.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne… assura-t-elle.

- Je sais…

- Je… Je pourrais revenir ? murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

- Bien sur…

- Vous m'étonnez…

- On en étonnerait plus d'un si quelqu'un savait…

- Personne d'autre ne sait ?

- Si… Dumbledore, MacGo et Lupin…

- Je vais aller me coucher… déclara-t-elle avec précipitation.

- Merci encore…

- De rien… Je m'y connais en bébé… Ma tante en a eu récemment… J'ai passé les vacances chez elle et je m'en suis beaucoup occupée…

- Tu fais ça très bien…

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment et partit en courant.

Avec l'aide de la jeune fille, les garçons apprirent beaucoup de choses utiles et les réticences de Drago envers la Griffondor fut bientôt mise à mal. Elle venait souvent et Selann l'avait adoptée. Ce jour-là, Hermione jouait avec le bébé devant la cheminée quand les deux autres entrèrent après dîner. Blaise resta scotché par le tableau. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se tourna vers Drago prêt à lui donner la raclée de sa vie pour avoir fait ça. Il se retrouva face à face avec un sourire moqueur.

- Elle est jolie hein ?

- Pas touche… grogna Blaise, ronchon.

- Oui, je sais… Propriété privée !!! De toute façon, je n'aime pas les filles…

- Je sais mais on sait jamais avec toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

- Moi… Rien…

- Blaise... Tu sais que... Elle sort avec...

- Oui... Hé Hermione… Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ? déclara distraitement Blaise.

- Non… Je viens de la récupérer chez Narya…

- Ah… Viens voir Tonton toi !!! On est contente de le voir son tonton hein ?

Hermione pouffa de rire devant le « tonton » en question…

- Ben quoi… On a pas le droit de gagatiser ?

- Si… Si…

- Mais au fait…

- Quoi ?! demandèrent en cœur Drago et Hermione.

- Ben… Selann a son papounet… Son tonton chéri… Mais Hermione…

- Ben quoi… Je crois que je préférerais rester Hermione pour elle… murmura la jeune fille par trop rassurée.

- Non, non, non… Tu seras… Sa tatinette !!!

- Ah non ! Pas question !!!

- Blaise… Tu exagères là… Tatie Mione ça suffit…

- Ouais, c'est vrai… Hermione ?

- Bon d'accord… Va pour Tatie Mione… Ooohhh… Faut que j'y aille… Il va me tuer… murmura-t-elle avec angoisse à laquelle les Serpentards ne firent pas attention…A plus les garçons… A bientôt petite puce…

La jeune fille partit laissant les deux garçons avec Selann.

- Elle est gentille… murmura Drago à Selann.

- Ouais…

- On a de la chance de l'avoir…

- Ouais…

- T'es amoureux d'elle…

- Ouais… Aaaahhhh !!! Traître !!! Rugit Blaise rouge comme une pivoine.

- Bon allez… Arrête de vociférer… Selann s'est endormie…

- Ouais… A demain… Dors bien toi aussi…

- Bye…

Le châtain sortit de la chambre et Drago ne mit pas longtemps avant de se coucher et de s'endormir.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Assis au milieu de son lit, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et l'ai complètement paumé, il écoutait.

« _Du bruit ?! Ah non… De la musique… »_

Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers moelleux et se calla contre eux pour se rendormir. Soudain il rouvrit grand les yeux.

_« De la MUSIQUE ?! »_

Il sauta sur ses pieds et scruta les ténèbres de la chambre. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Au dessus du berceau, un objet étrange flottait. Projetant des images sur le plafond, il diffusait une douce lumière et une tendre mélodie. Dans son lit, Selann contemplait les images qui défilaient devant elle. Des nuages, des arcs-en-ciel, des nounours, un soleil souriant…

- Une berceuse… Murmura Dray sous le charme du visage souriant du bébé… Sûrement sa mère… Moldue sans aucun doute… Je connais cette berceuse, Nanou me la chantait quand j'étais petit… Avant que Père ne s'en aperçoive…

Drago se laissa aller à ses souvenirs puis réagit.

- Nanou me la chantait ?! Ce qui veut dire que Selann connaît des berceuses anglaises… Ouais ben en fait ça nous avance à rien…

TOC TOC TOC (toujours lamentable… sorry…)

- Insonorise Drake ! murmura Blaise en entrant avant que Drago n'ait pu répondre.

- Ah euh… Ouais… INSONORITO…

- Ben alors petit prince… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'ai été…euh… Déstabilisé…

- Déstabilisé ?

Drago hocha la tête et montra « l'objet » du doigt.

- Ben quoi… C'est qu'une berceuse moldue qui sort de ce truc… Une… Berceuse…. Moldue qui… Sort de ce TRUC ?!

Drago hocha la tête et faillit éclater de rire devant la tête de son ami. Blaise fixait le ''truc'' avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce… Machin moldu ?

- Je n'y suis absolument pour rien, murmura-t-il avec calme.

- C'est pas grave… Ca a l'air de lui plaire à elle…

- C'est vrai.

La petite fille s'était endormie et son visage rayonnait encore du sourire qu'avait amené la musique.

Nos deux amis n'y comprenaient vraiment rien mais vu que Selann aimait… Ils ne firent rien. Dorénavant, chaque soir, Drago allumait le machin chose (et oui, c'est son nom officiel ! Ben quoi j'sais po comment ça s'appelle moi…) pour qu'elle s'endorme.

- Drake… Drake ? C'est l'heure du bain… Je peux lui… Ooohh… Shh Selann, faut pas faire de bruit… Papounet s'est endormi… Et nous… Ben si on prenait son bain nous… Après tout, on a pas besoin de Papounet quand tonton est là…

Blaise emmena le bébé dans la salle de bain laissant Drago endormi dans son fauteuil. Il posa Selann sur la table à langer prenant soin de lui donner sa peluche pour qu'elle reste calme le temps qu'il prépare le reste. Puis il la déshabilla et se retourna pour vérifier que l'eau était à bonne température.

- Non, non, non jeune fille… Didi ne va pas prendre son bain… murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il lui prit la peluche des mains et la posa un peu plus loin. Puis il mit le bébé dans son bain. Pendant que le bébé s'amuse assise sans risque dans son bain, il étendit la grande serviette sur la table à langer. Il se retourna vers la petite. Celle-ci gigotait en tendant les mains vers sa peluche.

- Non, pas dans le bain… rie-il de la voir faire.

Soudain, son sourire se figea… La peluche traversait la pièce en volant… blaise regarda Selann qui riait aux éclats, puis la peluche, puis Selann, Puis la… BOUM…

Allongé sur le carrelage, il était dans les choux alors que Didi se retrouva dans le bain avec sa propriétaire.

Dans la chambre, Drago émergeait. _« Selann est dans son bain… »_ Il regarda l'heure puis se réinstalla. _« Dans le BAIN ?! »_ Il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

- Blaise ! Blaise ! Selann ne devrait pas être dans le… BLAISE !

Il se précipita à son ami inconscient et lui jeta un peu d'eau froide sur la figure. L'évanoui reprit peu à peu conscience.

- Il t'est arrivé quoi ? demanda Drago de but en blanc.

- La…La…Peluche…Elle…Elle…Elle l'a…

- La peluche ?! LA PELUCHE !!!

Drago prit la pauvre Didi des mains de Selann.

- Elle est foutue… Constata-t-il.

- Elle…Elle…

Drago jeta la peluche dans le lavabo et entreprit de sécher Selann. Pendant ce temps, Blaise bafouillait.

- Tu vas pas être choqué parce que cette malheureuse peluche a eu droit à un bain tout de même…

- C'est… C'est Selann qui…

- Oui, c'était la sienne et maintenant ça va être dur pour qu'elle s'endorme sans Didi…

- C'est…Sa…Faute…

- La faute à Didi ?!

- Mais non, celle de Selann.

- Elle l'a…Kyah… Elle recommence, regarde…

Drago se retourna vers le lavabo.

- Pas… Possible...

La peluche Didi s'avançait vers lui dégoulinante et Selann avait les bras tendus vers elle.

- C'est.Pas.Possible… répéta-t-il.

- J'avais pas rêvé…

- De la magie sans baguette…

- Ouais… Elle est puissante c'te gamine… Ses parents ne sont pas de simples sorciers…

- Ouais… J'en reviens pas… Si ça se trouve…

- Quoi ?

- Le machin chose… Ca devait être elle aussi… Oh mon dieu mais où va-t-on ?!

La mi-novembre approchait et nos nounous de choc s'en tiraient de mieux en mieux merveilleusement aider par Hermione. Malgré les régulières poussées des dents et donc de ce que ça entraînait, tout allait pour le mieux pour eux.

Ce soir là, Blaise s'occupait de Selann pendant que les autres allaient mangés. Assis bien sagement à leurs tables, Drago et Hermione dînaient. Drago regarda avec attention la jeune fille. Quand il l'avait quitté pour ce diriger vers sa place, il l'avait senti tendue. Et maintenant, assise près de son petit ami, elle ne semblait pas rassurée. Voyant qu'il la regardait, elle lui offrit un petit sourire pour pas qu'il s'inquiète. Hugh, son petit ami s'en aperçut et commença à lui faire une scène.

Mais il fut interrompu. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée sous une poussée magique. Les professeurs se levèrent, déjà sur leurs gardes. Un homme entra. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval sur le haut de sa tête. Sa frange retombait sur son visage mat. A son côté, on pouvait voir un long sabre sortir des pans de son long manteau.

- Bienvenue… Déclara le directeur un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Toujours le même… murmura l'homme.

Il releva la tête, laissant apparaître de magnifiques yeux verts.

- POTTER ?! hurla Malfoy.

Le dit Potter se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Un sourire… tendre ?! Puis s'écroula se tenant douloureusement les côtes.

**A suivre…………………………..**

**Vilou, vous êtes content(e)s il est revenu Ryry… Bon d'accord il a un peu mal mais bon… **

**Pitite info : Nanou était la nounou de Drago quand il était tout chpitipiti… Mais bon comme elle aimait beaucoup les moldus, papa Malfoy il a pas aimé… J'sais pas si je vais avoir l'occasion de le caser dans la fic alors je le mets là…**

**Ca vous a plu ? Un petit commentaire ? C'est le pitit bouton bleu là… Juste en bas… Sivouplait…**

**Bisous, Selann.**


	8. Sorties

**Ohayo les gens !!!**

**Comment ça va bien ? Moi je revis depuis que j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur… Bon maintenant faut que je retape tout… Ca c'est moins drôle… Bon trêve de bavardage t'as du boulot ma vieille…**

**J'espère que l'attente (forcée) n'a pas été un supplice quand même et je m'en excuse encore… C'est indépendant de ma volonté… Bon d'accord j'ai traîné pour le chapitre 7 avant que mon ordi bug mais bon… C'est la faute aux profs aussi ! Ils nous surchargent de boulot alors… Bon j'arrête…**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

_Yue-Kero _: Moi ça va bien et toi ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre autant pour la suite… Merci de m'envoyer un petit mot à chaque fois… Selann

_Shinobu-Sû_ : J'suis contente que tu aimes Marianne… Et aussi celle-là… Vilou la suite… J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi… Selann.

_Sélène_ : Tu es contente que Ryry soit de retour ? Moi aussi… Bon quand tu verras ce qui lui est arrivé, tu vas peut être moins aimé mais bon… Allez je te laisse lire, on verra bien… Selann.

_Aerials_ : Mici… Si c'est un compliment, j'en suis très heureuse… Pour ce que tu me demandes… et bien, je ne peux rien dire… lis la suite et tu verras bien… bisous, Selann.

_chixxxluv69_ : Merci pour ton pitit mot… vilou la suite… Selann.

_Malicia Malfoy_ : Vilou la suite… Bon d'accord elle a mis un temps pas possible à arriver mais je n'en suis pas la seule coupable puisque mon ordi a planté… Pour les questions… Toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre dont je te laisse lire au lieu de te répondre… Bisous, Selann.

_Britany LovArt_ : Et vi, Vrai papounet, le retour… Pour la réaction de Drago… A voir… Pas tout de suite, désolée…

_lolodidie_ : Mici… Vilou la suite avec beaucoup de retard honte à moi…

_namasta_ : Oui, il est de retour… Mais il a joué un mauvais tour… (Désolée je viens de regarder Pokemon avec ma chtite cousine…) Lis pour répondre à tes questions… Bisous, Selann.

_Zed Oras_ : C'est vrai, à moi aussi il me manquait mais mon script était formel… Pas de retour avant le chapitre 6 ! lol… Pour ce qui te gêne… Lis et j'espère que ça ne te gêneras plus… Selann.

_onarluca_ : Vilou la suite… Mais après si longtemps je sais si je dois être fière de moi… T.T… Enfin, elle y est quand même… Selann.

_**A partir de là, ce sont les réponses aux reviews que j'ai reçu pour mon message d'excuse…**_

_Typhi_ : Ce n'est rien de ne pas laisser de review tant qu'on lit et qu'on aime bon bien sur c'est mieux de laisser un petit mot… Bon j'arrête… je me contredis là… Bon pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, il faut que tu lises, je ne peux rien dire comme ça sans t'en apprendre trop sur l'histoire… Désolée…

_Tink snape_ : J'ai tout retapé en deux soirées en y passant presque 2h à chaque fois… Mais je suis contente de pouvoir la mettre en ligne… Bisous, Selann.

_Sélène_ : Mici de ta compassion… Mes parents ont pas compris pourquoi je m'ennuyais tellement quand j'avais pas l'ordi… Sont bêtes quand même… Que faire sans ordi… Bref, pour le chapitre 7, je m'y suis mise sérieusement à la main et j'ai tout refait pour pouvoir me rappeler de tout ce que j'avais noté… Et vilou ce que ça donne… J'espère que ça te plaira… Bisous Selann.

_myhahou_ : mici de ton soutien… et aussi d'aimer ma fic… J'suis contente… Bisous, Selann.

_Lunny_ : Vilou la suite… Pour les réponses à tes questions, comme je l'ai dit aux autres, lis ce chapitre et ça devrait déjà répondre à pas mal d'entre elles… Bisous, Selann.

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 7 : **Sorties._

Blaise sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Doucement 'Mione, t'as rien fait c'te pauv'porte…

- Désolée… Murmura la jeune fille essoufflée.

- Alors ? demanda Drago, l'air indifférent.

- J'ai pu le voir… Avant qu'ils ne…

- Ils ne quoi ?

- Ils l'ont fait transporté dans la salle de soin.

- Comment ?! Mais alors…

- Oui, je sais.

La salle de soins était une annexe de l'infirmerie qui ne servait que pour les grands blessés.

- Il est dans le coma, murmura Hermione.

- Ah bon…

- Oui… C'est du à son état d'épuisement extrême il parait…

- Il n'est pas blessé ?! Il nous fait un coma juste pour pouvoir faire un gros dodo tranquille !

- Blaise !

- Désolé… Mais… Euh… Il n'est pas blessé ?

- Si ! Une large entaille lui balafre l'abdomen de part en part.

- Non ! Euh… Non ? Bafouilla Drago, livide.

- Si.

- Et… Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ce genre de blessure ?

- Un sabre.

- Comme celui qu'il portait ? demanda Drago.

- Oui.

- Tu crois qu'il… Sait s'en servir ?

- Bien sur qu'il sait ! C'est pour ça qu'il est parti ! Pour apprendre cet art… Le maniement du sabre…

- J'avais oublié… Excuse-nous Hermione mais les Griffondors… C'est pas notre tasse de thé.

Voyant la jeune fille se renfrogner, il ajouta vivement :

- Sauf pour toi bien sur ! Tous les Griffys ne sont pas… Ce que nous pensions qu'ils étaient…

- Alors laisse une chance à Harry… S'il vous…

- Oui ?

- S'il vous connaissait comme je vous connais, il…

- Laisse tomber…

- C'est bizarre… On m'a dit qu'il a beaucoup changé… Qu'il est méconnaissable…

- Pourtant, Drago l'a reconnu… Même moi je ne l'avais pas reconnu…

A ces mots, Drago avait rougi mais personne n'en remarqua rien, surtout pas Blaise qui enchaîna tout de suite avec curiosité.

- Et comment il est ?

- Il t'intéresse Blaise ? ironisa Drago.

- Ah non alors ! C'est juste de la curiosité.

- Il avait l'air bien au début… ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Drago.

- Oui… Surtout quand il s'est tourné vers toi…

- Areugh… Reugh…

- Et alors, jeune fille… C'est l'heure de dormir maintenant… et pas de faire la conversation… coupa Drago en se tournant vers le bébé pour cacher la couleur pivoine de ses joues.

Il prit Selann et lui fit des ''poutoux'' laissant les autres penser ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Laisse tomber 'Mione… Il est toujours comme ça quand on parle trop longtemps de Potter… murmura Blaise en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Ils regardèrent Drago et Selann et sourirent, attendris par le tableau.

- A propos… commença Blaise.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il est comment Potter ? Il est tellement changé ?

- Oh oui… Ses cheveux sont longs maintenant… Il est plus grand aussi… et plus… musclé…

- Génial ! Potter est devenu Mr Muscle alors… C'est pas comma ça qu'il…

- Non… Je n'ai pas dit ça… Il est plus musclé c'est vrai mais… c'est… Comment dire ?... C'est une musculature toute en finesse je dirais…

- Aah… J'ai hâte de voir ça… Il faut qu'il se remette vite pour nous montrer ce qu'il a appris notre nouvel Apollon !

- Oui, Il faut qu'il se rétablisse… c'est ce que je souhaite… Il faut qu'il…

- Qu'il ?

- Qu'il reprenne sa place au sein des Griffondors et qu'il remette tout à sa place… Trop de choses ont changé depuis son départ… En mal !

En disant cela, la jeune fille avait un air dur et Blaise se demanda ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état. Surpris, il voulut la questionner mais il fut interrompu par Drago.

- Selann est bizarre.

- Hein ?

- Regardez la bien… Vous ne trouvez pas que… Qu'elle a mauvaise mine ?

Les deux autres s'approchèrent et se penchèrent sur le bébé. Selann, heureuse de l'attention qu'on lui portait, souriait. Malgré tout, son sourire paraissait fatigué, son teint était blafard et ses yeux cernés et brillants.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien, souffla Blaise.

Hermione posa une main douce sur le front de la petite et dit, après un court instant de réflexion :

- Elle n'a pas de fièvre pourtant.

- C'est peut-être ses dents… proposa Blaise.

- Peut-être mais elle devrait avoir de la fièvre dans ce cas-là…

- Regarde, ça coûte rien… murmura Drago.

Blaise se pencha un peu plus encore sur le bébé.

- Allez petite puce, montre tes quenottes à tonton Blaise… Allez ouvre la bouche… Là… C'est bien…

Après un examen attentif, il dit :

- Rien de ce coté là… Ses gencives sont normales… Sous toutes les coutures.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir ?

- Sais pas… murmura Blaise.

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

TOC TOC TOC (vous y êtes habitués j'espère…)

- Tiens !

Drago donna Selann à Hermione qui alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, insonorisant la pièce en entrant. Drago ramassa ensuite les affaires de Selann et rassembla le tout dans un coin alors que Blaise rendait invisible la moindre chose qui pouvait trahir la présence du bébé.

- Fini, murmura-t-il.

- Entrez, lança sèchement Drago en se laissant nonchalamment tombé dans un fauteuil en face de Blaise.

- Salut les jeunes ! C'est moi ! s'exclama Narya avec enthousiasme.

- Ah… C'est vous…

- Ben oui… Quel accueil dites donc ?!

- Désolé…'Mione tu peux sortir, c'est Narya…

- 'Scuse-le Narya mais Selann nous cause du souci…

A ce moment, Hermione sortait de la salle de bain avec le bébé.

- Comment ?! Mon petit bout de chou ! T'es malade ?

- Agueuhgueuh

- Mais oui, on est contente de la voir sa tatie Narya, hein ?

- Elle a mauvaise mine… et ça nous inquiète.

- Elle manque d'air.

- Comment ?

- Je vous dis qu'elle manque d'air, à son âge, elle devrait sortir.

- Je m'en doutais, souffla Hermione.

- Moi aussi je savais qu'on aurait ce problème un jour ou l'autre mais… Comment la promener tout en gardant le secret ?!

- Je sais bien… C'est un réel problème, avoua Narya.

- … Mais il faut une solution, Selann ne peut pas rester comme ça ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Il a raison, approuva Hermione.

- On va trouvé une solution, affirma Drago, hein ma petite fille… On va trouver une solution…

- Au fait, Hermione… commença Narya.

- Oui ?

- J'ai parlé de… Tu-sais-quoi à… Tu-sais-qui et… Il pense comme moi, tu devrais…

- Taisez-vous ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, j'ai compris ! Tiens Drago.

Hermione mit Selann dans les bras de Drago et partit avant même que les autres aient pu réagir. Narya baissa la tête l'air triste. Blaise regardait la porte avec des yeux ronds. C'était bien Miss-je-respecte-toujours-les-profs-et-le-règlement qui venait de répondre ainsi à Narya ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Elle n'est pas bien en ce moment… souffla Drago.

- C'est vrai… Et je ne peux pas l'aider, murmura Narya avec tristesse.

- Narya ?

- Oui, Blaise ?

- Et nous… Est-ce que nous on peut l'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut être… Et si…

- Narya… 'Mione est notre amie et je veux l'aider ! Dites-moi ce que je peux faire ! S'il vous plait !

- Du calme Blaise… Je sais ce que représente Hermione pour vous… Pour toi en particulier.

- Qu… Quoi ?! Vous savez quoi ?

- Oh… Pleins de choses…

Narya regarda Drago en coin, celui-ci examinait le plafond d'un œil attentif.

- Draaaake euh !!! T'avais promis que…

- Ben euh… Elle m'a eu… Je lui… ai dit tout sans le faire exprès… Comme tu l'as fait avec moi…

- Traître !

- C'est Hermione qui importe pour l'instant, on réglera ça plus tard ! raisonna Drago.

- D'ac… D'accord ! Alors Narya… Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- En fait… Je crois que vous… Ne devriez plus rien faire.

- Comment ?! Mais…

- Laisse-la parler Blaise.

- Exact. Ne rien faire… En public bien sur… Ne lui parlez plus… Ne vous affichez plus… Ne vous affichez plus avec elle comme vous en avez pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps…

- Mais…

- Ca va être dur, j'en conviens mais… C'est pour son bien… Croyez-moi.

- On a confiance en vous Narya, on fera ce que vous dites.

- Bien… Excellent même…

Un silence se fit mais Narya le rompit rapidement.

- Hermione a besoin de quelqu'un. Elle ne veut pas l'avouer mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un… Soutenez-la… Toujours… Quoiqu'il arrive.

- Mais… Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas savoir ce qu'elle a ?

- Il a raison. En connaissant le pourquoi du problème, nous pourrions mieux l'aider, exposa Drago.

- Non, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Elle n'est pas prête.

- Mais…

- Elle vous le dira elle-même quand elle le sera… Je crois que c'est mieux.

- Je ne comprends pas Hermione Mais… J'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Murmura Blaise.

- Exact… Toi, tu… Pourrais peut être…

- Narya… Il est 21 heures passé…

- Et alors ?

- Vous partez toujours à 21h d'habitude alors je vous le dit c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi je… Aaaahhh ! Je suis en retard.

La jeune femme partit en vitesse laissant Drago et Blaise dubitatifs, chacun pensant à la femme de leur vie. Vers 23h alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. C'est d'ailleurs avec délice que Drago se glissa dans son lit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil tendre sur Selann. Malheureusement pour lui, son repos fut de courte durée. Vers minuit, il fut réveillé par de faibles coups à la porte.

- Mais késésa ? murmura-t-il d'une voix empâtée.

- Drake… Drake…

- Blaise ?

Se levant à contrecœur, il alla à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Ca va pas la tête ?! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!

- Allez Drake… Ouvre-nous…On…

- Nous ? On ?

- Oui, 'Mione est avec moi.

- Ah… 'Mione est avec toi… répéta Drago sarcastique.

- Allez… Ouvre…

- Bon d'accord… Toute façon, suis réveillé alors…

Il ouvrit et les deux autres entrèrent en vitesse. Trop vite pour l'esprit ensommeillé de Drago, Blaise alla raviver le feu alors que Hermione lançait un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas réveiller Selann. Ils s'installèrent devant le feu et écoutèrent un temps le feu crépité dans la cheminée.

- Bon… Vous n'êtes sûrement pas venu ici pour regarder ce fichu feu… Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé ?

- L'est pas content le petit dragon quand il a pas assez dormi…

- Oh la ferme toi !

- Taisez-vous les garçons… Sinon je vais me recoucher.

- Désolé 'Mione.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- 'Mione a trouvé une solution pour sortir Selann.

- Hein ?! Comment ? Dis !

- Du calme… Je vais tout vous dire mais laissez m'en le temps…

- Allez…

- Oui, oui… On va pouvoir sortir Selann grâce à ça !

Hermione sortit une fine étoffe et un vieux parchemin vierge de dessous sa robe de sorcière.

- Euh… 'Mione… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de… CA ? murmura Blaise.

- Blaise… Ceci est une… CAPE D'INVISIBILITE ?!

- Oui, Drago… C'est cela même.

- Mais… Mais… Comment ça se fait que…

- Ca nous aidera beaucoup ça… coupa Blaise.

- Et vous n'avez pas tout vu ! Ceci va être encore plus utile.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un… Gros morceau de parchemin, très abîmé avec rien d'écrit dessus… souffla Drago avec dégoût.

- D'accord alors tu crois que ça… c'est un vulgaire parchemin usé, c'est ça ?

- Euh… Ouais… Bien résumé.

- Alors regarde.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et tapota sur le parchemin en murmurant :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

- Mais c'est f… Oh la vache ! s'exclama Blaise avec stupeur.

- Pas possible !

Le parchemin se recouvrait peu à peu de petits traits s'étendant juqu'aux coins de la feuille. Un message écrit à l'encre verte apparut en en-tête. De leurs yeux écarquillés au maximum, Drago et Blaise pouvaient lire :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_Spécialistes en assistance_

_Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ?!

- La carte du maraudeur Drago… C'est un plan détaillé de Poudlard un peu spécial…

- On voit ça.

- Elle indique la place des différentes personnes du château, ainsi on pourra se cacher dés que quelqu'un approche…

- Super ! s'écria Blaise.

- J'ai une question.

- Oui, Drago ?

- Ca ne me plait pas ! Pourquoi faut-il absolument jurer d'accomplir une mauvaise action ?

- Oh ça… Il faut prendre ''mauvaise action'' au sens de blague bien sur…

- Ah… Mais…

- Encore une question ?

- Oui, t'as eu ça où ? Pas que la carte, la cape aussi ?

- C'est à… C'est à Harry, il me les as confié avant de partir.

- A toi ? Pourquoi pas à Weasley ? C'est lui son…

- Ron est trop… Peu importe, c'est à moi qu'il les a confié pour qu'elles soient utilisées à bon escient.

- Et comment il les a eu lui ?

- Héritage de son père.

- Et son père ?

- Drago, tu exagères !

- Non, Blaise, il a le droit de savoir…

- Tu crois que Potter serait d'accord ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui… S'il savait… Oui.

- Alors ? Son père… Comment il l'a eu ?

-Son père ? Son père ne l'a pas eu… Il l'a crée !

- … Avec ses amis… Lunard, Queudver et Patmol. Expliqua Hermione.

- Pas possible.

- Si.

- Mais alors… Cornedrue c'était…

- James Potter, oui.

- Et les autres ?

- Ca ne va pas te plaire.

- Ca ne me plait déjà pas… Alors ?

- Lunard… C'est le professeur Remus Lupin… Queudver… Peter Pettigrow et Patmol… Sirius Black.

Drago se mit à rire… Un rire presque hystérique.

- Hé ça va pas, vieux ? demanda Blaise avec inquiétude.

- Hahaha… Qui l'aurait cru ?! On va être aidé par… Un loup garou… Hihihi… Un fidèle mangemort et… Houhou… Un dangereux criminel échappé d'Azkaban !!! Hahaha…

- A part Pettigrow… Les autres étaient…

- Peu importe, si ça peut nous aider à sortir Selann. Dit Blaise.

- Hihihi… Désolé… Il a… Hihihi… Raison !hihihi… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on dira à… Hihihi… Potter ?

- La vérité… Et il approuvera ma décision.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Drago, ironique.

- Bien sur.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le sais… Je le sais ! Je suis sure qu'il le ferait !

- Ah oui… J'oubliais… Saint Potter, le gentil héros Griffy…

- Drago… réprimanda Blaise.

- Laisse Blaise… Si Drago n'a pas encore compris que Harry n'est pas celui qu'il croit, c'est qu'il est encore plus immature et borné que je ne le pensais !

Un lourd silence s'installa mais Drago céda.

- D'accord, d'accord… J'arrête et je… j'essayerais de connaître le vrai Harry parce que toi, tu es une bonne amie mais si tues à Griffondor… Et en plus, t'es pas trop bête donc Harry qui a tout respect et ton amitié é doit en valoir la peine…

- Merci Drago, murmura Hermione émue.

- Et si on faisait un petit essai ? demanda Blaise impatient.

- D'accord mais…

- … Allez Selann… Viens mon bébé, on part en promenade…

Drago prit le bébé, Blaise la cape et Hermione la carte et ils partirent tous trois en promenade. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent l'habitude de promener Selann la nuit, deux par deux. Pour plus de commodité, Drago avait fait apparaître une belle poussette et Blaise une petite tenue bien chaude pour que Selann n'attrape pas froid.

Un matin, une semaine après cette première sortie nocturne, une agitation inhabituelle régnait dans le château et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Drago stoppa un première année qui passait par là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il parait que Snape est blessé !

- Hein ?

- Il serait revenu ce matin super blessé !

- Va-t-en… Tu pollues mon air !

Le première année déguerpit en vitesse devant l'air peu commode de Drago.

- Blaise.

- Oui ?

- Je vais voir.

- J'en étais sur.

- Tu disais ?

- Non, rien… Vas-y… J'me débrouille du prof…

- Merci.

Drago partit vers l'infirmerie et trouva justement Narya devant la porte.

- Professeur ?

- Ah… Drago…

- Vous avez l'air fatigué…

- Peu importe, que veux-tu ?

- Comment va le professeur Snape ?

- Ilest très blessé mais ça ira… Sauf qu'il est coincé au château pour quelques mois.

- Je comprends.

- Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Si… J'y allais mais je voulais savoir.

- Tiens…

Narya griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Drago.

- … Voila un mot d'excuse.

- Merci Professeur.

- Allez file.

- Oui.

Alors qu'il promenait Selann, Blaise vit surgir Hermione au bout d'un couloir.

- 'Mione ?!

- Oh… Euh… Blaise… Je…

- Mais tu pleures !

- Oui… Non… Je… Sniff… Sniff…

Blaise ne savait pas trop quoi faire devant la jeune fille en pleurs. Il jeta un œil sur la carte du maraudeur pour être sûr et, prenant enfin une décision, il dit d'un ton ferme.

- 'Mione, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais ça ne peut plus durer ! On doit faire quelque chose. Je vais ramener Selann à Drago… Pendant ce temps, va sur la tour d'astronomie… Je vais t'y rejoindre.

Il essaya de faire le plus vite qu'il pouvait, espérant que la jeune fille lui avait obéi. Malheureusement, Drago ne semblait pas pressé.

- Ce fut court, lui fit-il remarquer.

- J'ai un truc à faire.

- Bien… Ma pauvre Selann, vois comme ton cher tonton a trouvé mieux que de s'occuper de toi… railla Drago.

- Je… Désolé, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Il partit en courant refaisant exactement le même chemin en sens inverse.

- Ma petite Selann, j'espère de tout mon cœur que Tonton va réussir la mission qu'il s'est fixé ce soir…

- Pourvu qu'elle y soit ! se répétait Blaise en ouvrant avec appréhension la porte de la tour d'astronomie.

Hermione lui avait obéi, elle se trouvait bien là. Accroupie dans un coin, elle sanglotait la tête dans ses mains.

- 'Mione… murmura-t-il en posant une main douce sur l'épaule secouée de sanglots.

- 'Mione. Répéta-t-il devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille.

Cette fois, elle releva la tête, les joues inondées de larmes.

- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Hermione tourna la tête sans rien dire.

- Bien…

Il s'assit contre le mur et attendit. Hermione le regarda faire. Un long silence s'installa. Blaise ne bougea pas, la tête appuyée contre le mur, il se relaxa. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se rapprocha et prit sa main. Blaise baissa les yeux vers elle. Il rencontra un regard anxieux et mouillé.

- Tu… Tu… Si je… Tu…

Blaise serra la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne pour l'encourager. Celle-ci crispa les doigts et dit :

- Tu me promets de… Ne rien dire si…

- C'est promis… murmura-t-il avec douceur.

- Je… Je… C'est… Hugh… Il… Il… est jaloux dés que… dés que je m'éloigne de… lui… et…et…il…

Blaise l'encouragea à poursuivre, il fallait qu'elle avoue.

- … Il m'a… me… frappe et… Il… m'insulte… Il dit que… Que c'est ma faute… Que je suis une allumeuse… Que je cherche le regard des… autres garçons… je…

- Calme-toi, murmura blaise.

- … C'est pas vrai… Je ne suis pas… comme ça… je… je ne…

- Je sais.

- Ce… Ce soir, il… il a voulu… Il voulait… Je voulais pas… Je voulais pas alors il… il m'a frappé encore… Je lui ai dit que…

Blaise bouillait intérieurement mais il se contint afin de la laisser parler, il fallait qu'elle se confie.

- Je lui ai dit de… Que je ne voulais plus… que je rompais… mais lui… lui…

- Tu as rompu ? s'exclama Blaise n'y tenant plus.

- Oui… Enfin, pour moi c'est… c'est fini… depuis longtemps en fait… mais je m'accrochais à une illusion.

La jeune fille se remit à pleurer. Blaise leva sa main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue. Hermione se crispa au contact et Blaise retira sa main. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, Hermione s'était calmée. Doucement, elle prit la main de Blaise et la calla contre sa joue qu'elle venait de quitter. Blaise resta un moment interdit puis, comme s'il attendait ça depuis longtemps, il la prit dans ses bras lui arracha,t un cri de surprise.

- Excuse-moi mais je n'y tiens plus… Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir te toucher… Désolé… C'est pas le moment mais…

- Blaise…

- S'il te plait… Juste un moment… Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends…

- Blaise… Narya m'a dit de… trouver quelqu'un pour me… pour me protéger…

Blaise desserra son étreinte afin de laisser Hermione finir.

- Blaise… Voudrais-tu… être cette personne pour moi ? Avec toi… Je n'ai pas peur…

- Oh 'Mione…

Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il refoulait depuis quelques semaines.

- … Je t'aime 'Mione… Pourras-tu oublier Hugh et m'aimer un peu ?

Hermione le bâillonna de ses lèvres avant de se caller contre lui.

- Mais c'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Grrr… grommelait Drago en faisant les cents pas.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant entrer Blaise et Hermione.

- Ah… Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Vien Blaise, on va manger nous ! Désolé de vous séparer les tourtereaux mais j'ai faim moi et le dîner a commencé depuis ¾ d'heure déjà !

Drago sortit en tirant Blaise qui souriait béatement à Hermione.

- Je peux connaître la raison de votre retard au moins…

- Hugh.

- Ah… Et alors ?

- Euh… Deux ou trois dents de cassées… Des bleus… Un gueule à faire peur à un troll pour quelques jours…

- Super ! J'ai hâte de voir ça…

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils furent bien surpris par le silence qui y régnait. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table et s'empressèrent de se renseigner. Pansy leur explosa les tympans en leur répondant :

- C'est pas possible ! Non impossible ! ELLE… ELLE sort avec LUI… Et LUI, LUI, il sort avec ELLE !!!

Drago commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

- Putain Pansy ! Vas-tu, oui ou non, parler clairement au moins une fois dans ta vie et nous dire CLAIREMENT ce qu'il y a ?

- Lupin sort avec Snape, lâcha un Serpentard non loin de là.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Drago et Blaise en même temps.

Blaise se mit alors à ouvrir et fermer frénétiquement la bouche sans qu'aucun sons ne franchissent ses lèvres alors que Drago retenait avec difficulté un sourire de victoire. Ainsi il avait bien deviné… Il savait que Narya voyait quelqu'un et, au bout de quelques réflexions, il en avait déduit que seul Severus Snape pouvait être cette personne. Il était donc nettement moins choqué que les autres. Son regard se promena sur l'assistance. Certains n'avaient pas supporter le choc et gisait à terre, évanouis. D'autres étaient tombés le nez dans leurs assiettes. D'autres encore, étaient comme Blaise et jouaient à la carpe. Certains s'esclaffaient bruyamment… Une phrase près de lui le détourna de son observation.

- Apparemment, c'est un élève de Serdaigle qui allait à l'infirmerie pour un rhume qui les as vu… euh… dans une situation… euh… humhum… gênante… et puis il l'a dit à une élève de Poufsouffle qui l'a dit à des Griffondors… Ce Griffy n'y a pas cru et puis il en a parlé aux autres en rigolant mais deux autres Griffys s'en sont mêlés… Weasley et… Crivey je crois… Ceux-là se sont renseignés avec l'aide de quelques Serpentards… une fois que la… Chose a été prouvée, ils se sont empressés de répandre la nouvelle… Les rumeurs étaient tellement forte que Lupin nous a fait une déclaration public tout à l'heure…

- D'où l'état des autres… murmura Drago.

L'élève de Serpentard hocha la tête et ils mangèrent sans trop se préoccuper des autres.

**A suivre !!!**

**Vilou… J'ai enfin fini… J'espère que ça vous a plu… Le chapitre 8 est manuscrit donc… Le temps de le taper et c'est bon… Que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'envoyer un chtit mot quand même… **


	9. Problèmes en vues

**Bijour vous ! C'est moi…**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 8… Mais je dois vous prévenir, bien que je sois en vacances, je n'aurais pas trop de temps car nous avons le BAC blanc à la rentrée donc je vais de mon mieux pour continuer mes fics tout en réussissant si possible mon année scolaire… Les chapitres de mes différentes fics seront donc irrégulièrement mis en ligne… Voila… C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire je crois…**

**Selann.**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _Je vais les faire mais comme il est assez tard, je ne pense pas m'épancher sur le sujet, désolée… Il n'y aura donc pas de réponses individuelles… Mais je vous remercie de vos petits mots, ils me font toujours super plaisir… Et vos encouragements me stimulent… Un peu trop d'ailleurs parce que je suis censée réviser pour mon BAC blanc là ! Enfin il est un peu tard mais cette aprèm c'est ce que je devais faire…**

**- En gros, vous vous demandez tous quand est-ce que Ryry va « entrer » dans cette fic… Je dois vous le dire, il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres encore je pense… Le titre étant « un bébé parmi les serpentards », ca n'irait pas si Ryry faisait son apparition tout de suite et puis, j'ai besoin de poser quelques bases pour la fin… Donc pour l'instant pas de Ryry… Et pas de papouilles (n'est-ce pas Akane…)**

**- Pour ce qui est des autres questions voila les réponses en vrac… **

**Akane : Pas de suite de Marianne pour l'instant…**

**Yami Aku : Cette fois j'ai fait attention à mettre qui parle… Comme tu me l'as conseillé…**

**Lunny : Pourquoi Ron ne protèges pas Hermione ? Euh… J'sais pas… Parce que ça m'arrangeait pas ?...lol…**

**Britany LovArt**** : La position génante ? Euh, j'sais pas… A toi d'imaginer ce que tu veux… **

**Vilou ! Je remercie donc mes reviewers (_Akane, Siuki, Malicia Conroy, _****_Yami Aku_****_, Sélène, lunny, _****_tinkerbell Snape_****_, typhi, Shinobu-Sû, Yue –kero, _****_Britany LovArt_****_, onarluca) _et aussi tout ceux qui lisent ma fic… et je leur fait un gros bisous en leur souhaitant une****Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 8 : **_Problèmes en vue_

La neige avait tout recouvert et l'école s'était enfin remise de la surprise causée par l'annonce de l'amour de Narya et Snape. Les derniers élèves, le plus choqués, venaient de sortir de l'infirmerie après une semaine de soins essentiellement psychologiques. Beaucoup se posaient encore des questions. Mais comment une jeune femme aussi jolie pouvait-elle sortir avec un homme tel que lui ? En ce premier week-end de décembre, les élèves étaient coincés au château par la neige. Une véritable tempête les empêchait de faire leur sortie à Pré au lard. Vers 15h, un homme emmitouflé entra dans le hall. Les élèves présents se demandèrent qui s'étaient et s'empressèrent d'aller le raconter à tout le monde. L'homme débarrassa sa cape râpé de la neige qui la maculait et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau du directeur. Il donna le mot de passe et monta l'escalier en colimaçon en se débarrassant de ses gants et de son cache-nez libérant aussi ses cheveux châtains retenus sur la nuque. Quand il entra dans le bureau en lui-même, il fut attaqué par une chose aux cheveux châtains.

- Grand frère ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama Narya avec joie.

- Moi aussi petite sœur, moi aussi. Mais lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes… murmura Remus.

- 'Scuse, souffla Narya en le lâchant.

- Bonjour Remus, ravi de vous revoir, intervint Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Monsieur le directeur.

Puis se tournant vers Drago et Blaise qui étaient venus présentés Selann à Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Messieurs.

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin.

Le regard chocolat du loup garou tomba sur le bébé assis sur les genoux du vieil homme et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que… Que c'est que CA !

- Euh… Un bébé, Mumus… murmura Narya en souriant.

- Non, sans blague… Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bébé fait LA !

- Ce bébé est à la charge de ses deux jeunes gens… avec mon autorisation bien sur… expliqua Dumbledore après avoir fait asseoir Remus.

- Un bébé… élevé par… Mr Malfoy et Mr… Zanbini… bafouilla Remus.

- Oui, avec l'aide de Miss Granger. Ajouta Narya.

- Miss Granger… Hermione !

- Oui. Approuva Dumbledore.

- Mais je…

- C'est ma petite amie, déclara Blaise.

Lupin garda le silence un instant, le temps de sauvegarder toutes les infos.

- Je suis heureux pour elle, elle a trouvé quelqu'un digne d'elle qui la respectera, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Blaise le regarda bizarrementétonné qu'il émette un tel jugement sur lui.

- Maintenant, je vais résumer… Hermione sort avec Blaise…

Blaise hocha la tête en souriant bêtement.

- … Drago, Blaise et Hermione s'occupe de cet enfant et vous deux êtes au courant.

- Minerva et Pompom le sont aussi, précisa Dumbledore.

- Bien, est-ce tout ? Je crois que je peux tout entendre maintenant, avoua le loup garou en se callant dans son fauteuil.

- Tout ? Grand frère ? demanda timidement Narya.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'y pourrait être pire que ça ?

- Euh…

Narya semblait gênée mais Remus ne s'en aperçut pas.

- Bon ben... On va vous laisser hein… murmura Drago en prenant Selann et en poussant Blaise qui pouffait de rire vers la porte.

- A bientôt les garçons, ramenez-moi Selann bientôt… répondit Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas… Vous la gâtez trop ! gronda Drago.

- Mais enfin… Un chocolat ne peut faire de mal à personne !se défendit Dumbledore.

Drago sourit et sortit avec Blaise qui retenait avec peine son fou rire.

- Narya… Qu'as-tu à me dire ? demanda Remus soupçonneux.

- Mais… Mais rien, Mumus…

- Narya Celsia Lupin vas-tu te décider à me dire ce que tu as dans la tête !

- Je… Je… JesorsavecSeverusSnape ! dit-elle à toute vitesse.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris ! Tu sers grec seve usnape !

Dumbledore pouffa dans sa barbe et Narya sourit. Elle s'approcha de son grand frère et s'assit sur ses genoux comme quand elle était petite fille.

- Non, grand frère, je suis amoureuse de Severus Snape, le professeur de potion…

- Ma petite sœur amoureuse… C'est pas trop tôt !

- Tu es content ?

- Bien sur… dit-il, le visage réjoui.

- … Maman le sait ? ajouta-t-il l'air sérieux.

- Non, tu sais bien que Maman n'approuverait pas cette relation… Severus est un ancien mangemort, elle le rejetterait comme elle l'a fait avec t…

- Je sais. Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Euh… 1 an…

- Hein ?

- …2 mois…4 jours… 11 heures… 51 minutes…

- Ca va… Ca va, j'ai compris mais… Comment ?

- Ben… Sev' est super avec moi !

- Sev' ?

- Oui, mon Sevy chéri.

- Ah…

- Tu as vraiment bien réagi…

- Atten… Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je réagisse mal ? Tu sors avec Severus… Tu sors avec Severus voil…a…tout…Oh non ! J'avais pas réalisé ! Severus Snape ! Ma sœur et… Severus Snape… Severus Snape… Severus Snape…

Inlassablement, les yeux dans le vague, Remus se mit à répéter ses mots. Narya regarda Dumbledore qui était resté muet pendant l'entretien.

- Je me disais bien aussi… Hihi… Hihi… Mais il l'a bien pris… Hein ? sourit Narya.

- Oui… On peut dire ça… Il s'y habitueras… concéda Dumbledore.

- Oui. Affirma Narya, pourtant peu sûre d'elle.

- Laissez lui du temps… conseilla le directeur.

- Beaucoup de temps. Ajouta Narya.

- Euh…

Dumbledore regarda Remus avec attention avant de répondre :

- Oui.

- Je vous le laisse… Je vais rendre visite à Sevy…

- Hé ! Se plaignit Dumbledore.

- Je préfères ne pas être présente lorsqu'il sortira de cet… état ! expliqua Narya.

- Merci pour moi ! répliqua Dumbledore.

- Vous, il vous… Respecte, moi, je suis sa petite sœur… Il va…

- J'ai compris… céda Dumbledore.

- Dites Professeur ?

- Oui Narya ?

- Le… Loup garou ne peut pas se transformer quand il est dans un état de choc extrême n'est-ce pas ? demanda Narya en regardant Remus craintive.

- Non…hihihi… Je ne crois pas… pouffa le directeur.

- Moi non plus mais… J'ai eu un doute tout à coup…

Narya et Dumbledore se mirent à rire pendant que Remus continuait ses « Severus Snape ».

- Hé Drake ! intervint Blaise.

- Oui.

- T'as eu une lettre toi aussi ? demanda le brun.

- Oui.

- Tu vas lui obéir ?

- J'ai le choix ? répliqua le blond avec cynisme.

- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je ne veux pas moi… murmura Blaise.

- Moi non plus, Blaise, moi non plus…

- Tu te rends comptes ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Oui.

- Deux semaines sans ma douce 'Mione ! se mit à gémir le brun.

- O.O Juste pour ça ! s'énerva Drago. Mais tu te rends compte de ce que dit cette lettre ? Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'on va nous obliger à faire !

- Oui, je sais mais…

- Salut les garçons ! s'écria Hermione en rentrant.

- Bonjour 'Mione.

Blaise se précipita sur la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? demanda-t-elle soudainement anxieuse.

- On a reçu… Une lettre de nos pères… Pour les vacances de noël.

- Blaise ! interrompit Drago.

- Elle a le droit de savoir ! De toute façon, j'ai confiance en elle.

Hermione les regardait d'un air interrogateur. Blaise la fit asseoir près de lui et il regarda Drago pour lui demander son approbation.

- Bon d'accord, dis-lui… Mais doucement Selann dort… céda le blond.

- Merci Drake…

Se tournant vers Hermione, il enchaîna :

- … Tout d'abord, promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre et de… ne pas juger avant de tout savoir.

- Je te le … promets mais tu me… fais peur.

- Ces lettres… Elles contiennent une sorte de convocation. Pendant les vacances, nos pères vont… Ils vont nous emmener voir Tu-sais-qui, nous devons officiellement nous mettre à son service…

- Non.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, 'Mione chérie, nous n'en avons aucune envie…

- Vous, Vous ne… pensez pas comme… vos familles ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Ce que j'éprouve pour toi le prouve non ? Crois-tu qu'un mangemort avec ses idées tellement… pourrait sortir avec…'scuse-moi le terme…une Sang-de-bourbe ?

- C'est vrai… Mais qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Nous allons y aller, trancha Drago.

- Mais… Puisque vous ne voulez pas ! protesta Hermione.

- On ne peut rien faire 'Mione… souffla Blaise.

- Si on se rebelle, nos parents nous tueront. Affirma calmement Drago.

- Quoi ! Vos propres parents vous élimineraient ! C'est pas possible ! s'écria Hermione choquée par ces propos.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… murmura Drago avec amertume.

- 'Mione… Tu ne connais de tes parents qu'amour et aide… Bien sur, ils t'ont déjà disputé, puni mais… les nôtres, ce que nous connaissons de nos parents c'est une façade, une paroi de glace inflexible…

- … et perfectionniste. Ajouta Drago.

- J'ai compris… J'ai compris que je ne peux pas comprendre la relation que vous avez avec vos parents, je le sais. C'est inutile de m'expliquer, je ne pourrais pas comprendre… Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce qui m'inquiète c'est cette… convocation.

- Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes… tout se passera bien et puis… nous reviendrons en janvier, tu verras tout ira bien… Ca va passer vite… rassura Blaise en la serrant contre lui.

- Promis ? demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

- Promis.

- Je crois que Selann réclame notre attention, murmura Drago brisant leur échange.

- J'y vais, proposa Hermione.

Drago se rapprocha de Blaise et murmura avec sarcasme de façon à ce que lui seul n'entende.

- Tout ira bien, hein ? Aucunes inquiétudes à avoir ?

- Je ne veux pas… Qu'elle s'inquiète.

- Oh, quel amoureux attentionné… Elle a de la chance dis donc… continua Drago.

- Oh arrête ! rugit Blaise.

- Mais au fait ! s'écria Hermione à cet instant.

- Oui 'Mione ? demanda Drago son visage n'exprimant plus rien.

- Qui va s'occuper de Selann ? demanda-t-elle continuant sa pensée.

- Hein ? (Son très intelligent émis par les deux garçons…)

- Ben, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Selann puisque vous partez chez vous pour Noël ! Précisa Hermione.

- Ben tu la prends avec toi, avoua Drago comme si ça allait de soi.

- C'est impossible... Je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Vraiment pas ? demanda Blaise

- Non… Désolée, je ne peux pas annuler…

- Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? paniqua Drago.

- J'sais pas… souffla Hermione avec impuissance.

- On ne peut pas l'amener avec nous, affirma Blaise.

- Bien Blaise ! Je nous vois bien nous présenter devant le Lord avec un gosse dans les bras ! ironisa Drago.

- Oh ça va, hein avec tes sarcasmes ! s'énerva Blaise.

- Du calme, les garçons… C'est ma faute, je ne peux pas la prendre avec moi…

- Et Narya ? interrogea Drago.

- Elle non plus elle ne peut pas. Précisa Hermione.

- Mais enfin, les profs restent là tout le temps pour les vacances ! s'exclama Drago.

- Pas elle, précisa Hermione, elle a… elle a une mission pour l'Ordre.

- Oh non, mais pourquoi ça nous tombe dessus tout en même temps ! gémit Blaise.

- On y peut rien… Ma pauvre petite Selann, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi… Hein mon bébé ? T'en penses quoi toi ? murmura Drago en prenant Selann des bras d'Hermione et en la regardant dans les yeux.

- On pourrait demander à Narya quand même… Elle aura peut être une idée, proposa Hermione après un moment de silence.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas… J'irais ce tantôt, elle a pas cours…

- On… On a prévu un… Truc donc… Euh…. Bafouilla Blaise, rouge pivoine.

- …On pourra pas t'accompagner, finit Hermione tout aussi rouge.

- C'est pas grave… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Les deux autres devinrent encore plus rouge et Drago se ravisa.

- Non ! Finalement, ne me dites rien, je ne veux rien savoir… Rien, du, tout.

Vers 15h, Drago sortit de sa chambre. Selann dormait et il avait mis un sort d'alerte. Il pouvait donc partir tranquille. Il alla jusqu'à la salle de DCFM et se posta à la porte en attendant que les cours ne cessent. Les élèves sortirent enfin, l'air ravi. Narya était très aimée comme prof. Ses explications étaient claires et ses cours ludiques bien que sérieux et intéressants. Drago attendit que le dernier des élèves ne soit sorti et passa le seuil en donnant quelques coups sur la porte pour avertir de sa présence.

- Ah, Drago… entre donc… s'exclama Narya en le voyant.

- Merci.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, volontiers.

- Viens.

Narya l'entraîna vers son appartement en haut des escaliers et le fit asseoir au bureau. Elle lui servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'on a fait ce matin ?

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors quoi ! demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Selann. Avoua seulement Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle…

- Ne paniquez pas, rassura Drago, elle n'a rien du tout, c'est juste que… Vous partez en mission pour les vacances ?

- Oui… Qui te l'a dit ? finit-elle par demander avec soupçon.

- Hermione.

- C'était secret. Avoua-t-elle les lèvres pincées.

- On ne dira rien. Promit Drago.

- Vous avez ma confiance, murmura Narya avec douceur.

- Merci… Et bien, nous… Nous… Bien que nous n'en ayons pas la moindre envie, nous allons devenir mangemort sur ordre de nos pères… lâcha Drago rapidement.

- Blaise aussi ? demanda Narya nullement surprise apparemment.

- Oui.

- Pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-elle après.

- Oui, toutes les vacances. Précisa Drago.

- Pas de chance… souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Et Hermione ne peut pas rester non plus… ajouta Drago.

- Je sais… Mais alors…

- Vous avez saisi le problème ?

- Oui, Selann n'a pas de… « nounou » pour les vacances…énonça Narya.

- Exact, je venais vous voir pour savoir si vous n'aviez pas une solution à nous proposer.

- Euh non, je vais y réfléchir… Pauvre petit bout de choux… murmura Narya.

- Tiens, elle se réveille… Je vais rentrer pour m'occuper d'elle.

- Je vais y penser, ne t'inquiète pas Drago, on va trouver une solution.

- Merci Narya.

- De rien…

Drago rentra rapidement et trouva Selann à 4 pattes dans son lit en train de chouiner. Il la changea et lui donna son goûter, ensuite il la mit dans son par cet s'assit dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il en était toujours au même point, il vit surgir Narya dans sa chambre.

- J'ai … J'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle essoufflée.

- Hein ?

Drago était un peu abasourdi par son entrée fracassante.

- J'ai trouvé une solution.

- Ah bon ! Quoi ? s'enquit Drago quand il eut saisi le sens de ses propos.

- Viens que je t'explique.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, salua Selann et commença à énoncer son idée.

- C'est pas possible ! Je ne veux pas ! Ce ne serait pas prudent !

- Mais voyons Drago, c'est la seule solution et puis… Je suis sûre que tu te fais des idées, elle sera très bien tu verras…

- Mais… protesta-t-il.

- Et puis… commença-t-elle mystérieuse.

- Quoi ?

- Approche.

Drago s'approcha, Narya se pencha sur lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Si.

- Mais c'est super !

- Oui.

- Alors je suis d'accord, c'est un argument que l'on ne peut pas contré ! Je crois que je vais devoir l'utiliser pour Hermione et Blaise… Je peux ? s'exclama Drago.

- Bien sur.

- Je l'amènerais le jour du départ. Conclut-il.

- Bien, je pars ce jour-là moi aussi.

- Ah…murmura-t-il avec anxiété soudain.

- Allez, haut les cœurs ! Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Narya repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Drago prit Selann dans ses bras et dit :

- Alors mon bébé… Faudra être sage d'accord ?

- Areugh ?

A suivre……………………………………….

**Vilou un autre chapitre ! Alors ça vous plait ? Une chtite review ça serait pas de refus… **


	10. Babysitter de première classe!

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Et oui, c'est moi… et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié… Je sais que je vais doucement (bon d'accord, je suis franchement lente pour écrire mes fics… T.T) mais je fais ce que je peux… Je veux vous dire que je n'abandonne pas pour autant… Alors il faut excuser le retard…**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise…**

**Bisous, **

**Selann.**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

_Malicia Conroy_ : Gagné ! Comment t'as su ?

_Omi_ : Tu me dis que tu n'as eu les explications que tu attendais… Tu peux préciser s'il te plait peut être pourrais-je t'éclairer un peu avant que l'histoire ne le face… sans tout te révéler quand même… lol… Pour garder Selann, c'est Narya qui a trouvé, Drago ne fait qu'obéir à ses ordres… A bientôt et j'espère que la suite va te plaire… Selann.

_Lunny_ : Les mystères à propos de la nounou du bébé ? Ben… C'est des mystères… Moi, j'aime bien les mystères… Bref, pour ce qui est de celui-là ; il est résolu dans ce chapitre… Pour ce qui est de « Où est passé Ryry ? » faudra attendre un peu désolée… C'est bien un slash mais il va falloir attendre un peu… Mais dans les chapitres qui arrivent ça commence à bouger, je voulais juste axer le début de la fic sur le bébé, après tout c'est elle le perso principal… Pour Ron, je sais, on me le dit souvent mais je me suis fait un petit OOC… Bye, Selann.

_Yami Aku_ : Miciii… Pour tes questions, lis, ce chapitre répond à toutes… Un bon point pour moi, pas besoin de me fatiguer… lol… Bisous, Selann.

_gaelle griffondor_ : Désolée de mettre autant de temps, je fais ce que je peux et puis, en plus, j'en ai commencé une de gundam… je me rends compte maintenant que j'aurais du attendre mais bon, on fait pas attendre l'inspiration… lol… Selann.

_Sélène_ : Ryry ? Dans le prochain chapitre ? Dans celui-là… Un petit peu… Celui d'après ? Euh ? cherche dans le scenario Voyons voir… Non, pas dans celui d'après par contre après, il prend de plus en plus d'importance… Désolée de son absence… Selann.

_Britany LovArt_ : Merci du tuyau… Je savais pas… Sinon, j'aurais mis ça comme objection… lol.

Merci pour tes encouragements pour mon Bac blanc… Ca m'a fait plaisir, surtout que c'était dur ! T.T… Selann.

_Onarluca_ : Merci, voila (enfin) le chapitre suivant…

_tinkerbell Snape_ : Miciii…

_miss Felton/Malfoy_ : Miciii pour tes encouragements mais mon BAC blanc s'est mal passé… T.T… M'enfin bon faut pas dramatiser… Vilou la suite… Selann.

_Tama_ : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise… Vilou la suite… Et non, la fic n'est pas suspendue, j'ai juste quelques petits problèmes de temps mais je fais mon possible… Vilou… A plus, Selann.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Pitite note : ne veut plus mettre les tirets alors j'ai mis les dialogue entre « » … et entre « » et en italique, ce sont les pensées des persos…**

**Chapitre 9 : Baby Sitter de première classe…**

Ca y est, les valises étaient prêtes, la chambre rangée et Drago finissait d'enfiler ses chaussures à Selann qui gigotait joyeusement. La train partait bientôt et il n'avait plus qu'à la déposer chez sa ''nounou''.

« On ne va pas se voir pendant longtemps mon bébé, tu vas me manquer… Mon petit bébé, tu me reconnaîtras dans deux semaines hein ? »

« Bien sur, Drago, Selann ne nous oubliera pas. Affirma Hermione derrière lui. »

« Vous étiez là ? »

« A l'instant, répondit Hermione. »

« On vient dire au revoir à notre petite puce… expliqua Blaise. »

« J'ai du mal à me dire que je ne vais pas la voir pendant deux semaines… murmura Hermione avec tristesse. »

« Moi aussi, je me suis habitué à l'avoir sans cesse avec moi… souffla Drago. »

« Tu t'es trop attaché Drake… Comme nous tous, constata Blaise. »

Les deux autres inclinèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et il reprit :

« Que ferons-nous si les recherches de Dumby aboutissent ? Hein ? Que fera-t-on s'il retrouve ses parents ? »

Les autres ne dirent rien mais leurs regards désolés parlaient pour eux.

« Il… Il m'arrive de souhaiter que… Nous ne les retrouverons jamais, qu'elle restera avec nous pour toujours… murmura Drago. »

« C'est égoïste mais… Je le souhaite moi aussi… souffla Hermione. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, la préfète se reprit bientôt et dit :

« Bon allez, va falloir y aller… »

Elle prit le bébé et le serra tendrement contre elle.

« Au revoir bébé… Porte toi bien… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en l'embrassant. »

« Salut petite puce… Tonton pensera à toi, alors t'as intérêt à penser à lui ! s'exclama Blaise en élevant le bébé au dessus de sa tête le faisant rire aux éclats. »

Pendant ce temps, Drago rétrécissait le dernier sac de Selann qui alla rejoindre les deux valises, la boite à jouets, le lit et la poussette dans sa poche. Pour cette dernière nuit avant le départ, il avait pris Selann à dormir avec lui et il lui avait déjà dit au revoir le matin.

« On va t'attendre au train… murmura Blaise en lui rendant Selann. »

« D'accord… J'devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps… »

Drago partit, Selann dans les bras, soigneusement camouflée par la cape d'invisibilité. En chemin, il murmurait des mots sans suite pour que Selann ne fasse pas de bruit. Arrivant devant LA porte, il lui dit :

« Surtout ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, on va revenir vite et puis… Tu vas être bien, c'est Tatie Narya qui l'a dit… »

Il frappa à la lourde porte sombre. Il dut attendre quelques instants avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le professeur Snape.

« Mr Malfoy ? »

« Bonjour Professeur, j'ai peu de temps… »

« Euh… Oui, entrez… »

« Oh pas longtemps… J'ai une mission pour vous. »

« Une mission ! »

« Oui. Tout d'abord… CA… »

Il fourra le ''paquet'' formé par Selann et la cape dans les bras du professeur abasourdi.

« …Et ensuite… CA… »

Il sortit les affaires miniatures de Selann et les posa au centre de l'appartement. Il dégagea ensuite la tête de l'enfant, l'embrassa tendrement et s'en alla.

« J'vais rater mon train, au revoir Professeur, prenez bien soin d'elle. »

« HEIN ? Dragooooooooo ! »

« D'mandez au professeur Lupin, cria celui-ci du bout du couloir. »

L'homme fut tenté de courir après son élève et de lui recoller son ''paquet'' mais au lieu de ça, il referma la porte de ses appartements avant que quelqu'un ne le voit avec un… une… ce marmot dans les bras. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise et aussi par la colère de s'être fait avoir, il regarda le bébé gigotant dans ses bras, seule sa tête était visible. Il ota la cape et la posait sur un fauteuil, quand la dernière phrase de Drago lui revint en mémoire.

_D'mandez au professeur Lupin _

_« _Le professeur Lupin !... Narya ? NARYA ! rugit-il. »

Il se précipita de sa chambre et y trouva Narya en train de préparer ses bagages.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Grogna-t-il avant même que Narya ne se soit tournée. »

« Euh… Ah, Drago est passé je vois… Bonjour petite Selann, ça va ? »

« Agueugueu… »

« Mais oui, mais oui… T'es contente là hein ? On est bien dans les bras de tonton Sev'… »

« Tonton Sev' ? Ouais pas mal… mais… QU'EST-CE QUE J'DIS MOI ? J'peux pas garder ce gosse ! »

« Mais enfin, regarde la, Sevy, elle est si mignonne et puis, t'as pas le choix… »

« Je sais pas qui c'est ! »

« Nous non plus. »

« HEIN ? »

« J'vais t'expliquer, viens… »

Ayant terminé ses bagages, elle les descendit au salon où elle s'installa avec Severus qui tenait toujours le bébé.

« Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il. »

« Du calme, ce bébé a été recueilli par tes élèves, Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zanbini… Ils s'en occupent depuis un peu plus de trois mois. »

« TROIS mois ? »

« Oui, oh s'il te plait, ne dis rien aux autres profs ! Pour une fois que les Serpentards pensent à autre chose qu'à eux ! »

« Je ne dirais rien, lâcha Severus convaincu par le ton de la jeune femme. »

« Merci… Tout est réglé donc, je peux partir. »

« Euh… Faut pas aller trop vite là ! J'ai dit que je ne dirais rien aux autres mais je n'ai JAMAIS dit que j'acceptais de la garder ! »

« Oh, s'il te plait…Tu es le seul qui puissent le faire ! S'il te plait euh ! »

« Non. »

« Mais… Puisque tu as été découvert comme espion et gravement blessé, tu es coincé au château pour les vacances… Toi seul vas y rester sans aucune coupure… Tout ceux qui sont au courant vont faire des allées et venues… »

« Vous avez qu'à la confier à Pompom… »

« Mais non ! T'as oublié qu'elle avait reçu une invitation de sa grand-tante maternelle par alliance ? »

« Ah oui… C'est vrai… »

« Je m'en serais bien occupé mais… J'ai une mission moi aussi… Occupe-toi de ce bout de chou, Sev', je t'en prie… supplia-t-elle avec une moue délicieuse. »

« Je…Ne veux pas… »

Le refus du professeur se faisait déjà moins catégorique et la jeune femme savait qui serait vainqueur.

« Sev'… murmura-t-elle câlinement. »

Elle s'approcha du fauteuil où il était assis avec sensualité. La volonté du maître de potion se faisait minime. S'installant sur l'accoudoir pour ne pas déranger le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras forts, Narya s'accrocha au cou de son homme.

« S'il te plait… murmura-t-elle tout près de son oreille. »

Puis suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, elle y déposa une succession de baiser papillon qui achevèrent le pauvre ''malmené''.

« Bon d'accord, céda-t-il. »

« Merci Sevynou ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie. »

Cette fois, étouffant un « m'appelle pas com… », elle l'embrasse sans détour et il fut bien trop heureux de répondre à ce baiser fougueux. Lâchant l'homme, la jeune femme se leva et lissa ses vêtements.

« Je dois y aller… »

« Tu… Feras attention, hein ? Murmura-t-il avec inquiétude. »

« Oui. »

« Promis ? demanda-t-il en se levant. »

« Promis… »

Il l'embrassa mais ils furent interrompus par des gazouillements entre eux.

« Ton entraînement commence… murmura Narya avant de partir, riant sous le grommellement de Severus. »

Alors que la porte s'était refermée sur elle depuis un moment déjà, il s'exclama :

« Hé… Reviens qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Areuh…Gueugueuh… »

« Qu'est-ce t'as toi ? dit-il durement au bébé qui le regarda sans comprendre. Pfff… J'suis en train de parler à un mioche… Mais au fait… J'sais pas comment ça fonctionne moi les enfants! Ils m'ont laissé tout seul dans cette merde ! Je vous maudis jusqu'à la 25ème génération ! Aaaaahhhhh ! »

L'effet du sort s'étant interrompu, les affaires de Selann avaient repris leur taille normale. Si bien que le salon auparavant parfaitement ordonné était maintenant (très) encombré.

« Bon… Au moins ne t'a-t-il pas laissé sans ressources… Mais… Ca ne me dit toujours pas comment m'y prendre avec toi… Et si on rangeait avant toute chose, non ? »

Il posa Selann sur l'épais tapis, devant la cheminée et se mit en devoir de ranger. Il levait parfois la tête pour voir ce que faisait l'enfant et alors qu'il finissait la dernière valise, il poussa un cri. Selann était bien trop près du feu ! D'un sort, il l'éloigna et, pour ne pas que l'affaire ne se reproduise, il lui passa un harnais qu'il fixa au pied d'un fauteuil.

« Non mais, c'est pas une gosse comme toi, qui va dicter sa loi… Le feu c'est dangereux alors pas touche ! »

Il continua à ranger, il tomba alors sur un parchemin.

« Ah enfin une lettre ! s'exclama-t-il. Voyons voir… Oh putain ! Mais il me prend pour qui ? J'vais tout de même pas avoir à lire tout ça tout de même ? »

La ''lettre'' était en fait plutôt longue, minimum une dizaine de parchemin… C'était pas beaucoup, et ça n'avait pas rassuré Drago qui aurait encore recommandé ça ou ça à son professeur… Celui-ci, courageux, attaqua le premier feuillet. L'écriture de Drago était claire et il ne mit pas si longtemps que ça…

« Il a l'air d'être très attaché à toi, le petit prince… dit-il au bébé. Oh… »

Le sévère professeur était attendri. Le petit être s'était endormi sur le tapis, le pouce dans sa bouche. Un peu maladroitement, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans son berceau. Il revint ensuite à sa lecture. Dans la lettre, tout était très bien expliqué et Snape se dit qu'il devrait en être capable. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un bébé…

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il s'occupait de Selann et le professeur était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait eu quelques ennuis avec les boutons pressions des vêtements vu que la petite gigotait tout le temps mais il s'en tirait de mieux en mieux… Il avait aussi eu droit à la salle de bain inondée… Et à la lévitation de divers objets…

C'est lors d'une de ces petites ''séances'' là, que Remus était entré dans son appartement. Depuis qu'il avait accepté le fait que sa sœur soit amoureuse de Severus et que c'était réciproque, il avait de gros efforts. De plus, Severus avait fait de même et ils étaient devenus amis. Ils se faisaient parfois des petites soirées entre mecs (non, non, pas ce que vous croyez…) : avachis dans le canapé, ils regardaient des matchs de quidditch sur une télé moldue trafiquée, en buvant de la bière au beurre. Bref, alors que Remus se pointait chez Sev', des bouteilles de bière au beurre sous le bras, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de se prendre une girafe qui fait pouët-pouët en pleine figure. Revenu de sa surprise, il se trouva face à face avec une horde de jouets volants…

« Euh… Severus? »

« Ah, Rem' désolé… J'vais t'expliquer… »

Le brun expliqua toute l'histoire au loup garou qui éclata de rire sous le regard noir que lui jetait Snape. Puis, tout d'un coup, tous les jouets retombèrent et les deux adultes plongèrent sous la table. De son parc, Selann riait aux éclats.

« Euh… Severus ! »

« Pff… Narya. » Murmura le professeur de potion pour toute explication.

« Oh… »

« Elle a convaincu Mr Malfoy de me laisser cette petite mais ce n'est pas de tout repos… » Ajouta Snape.

« Je vois ça… J'me demandais où il l'avait laissé aussi… » Souffla Remus.

« Tu savais ! »

« Euh ouais, pourquoi ? »

« J'étais le seul à pas être au courant ou quoi ! » s'écria Severus. « Depuis quand ? »

« Hein ? »

« Depuis quand tu sais ? » répéta Severus furax.

« Euh, depuis que je suis arrivé… » Répondit Remus avec quelques inquiétudes tout de même devant la tête que faisait son ami.

« Traître ! » murmura seulement Severus, le regard noir.

« Si peu. » minimisa Remus.

« Areugh ! »

« Ton devoir t'appelle… » Pouffa le loup.

« Ahaha… J'arrive Selann, j'arrive… » grogna Severus.

Avec difficulté, il s'extirpa de dessous la table et alla chercher le bébé qui riait dans son parc. Remus fit de même et entreprit de ranger les jouets éparpillés un peu partout.

« T'occupes pas de ça… » Lui dit Severus en prenant Selann.

Il claqua des doigts et les jouets, docilement, lévitèrent vers le coffre où ils étaient habituellement rangés. Selann battait des mains à ce spectacle. Malheureusement, cela lui donna des idées. C'est alors que la course paisible des objets s'accéléra, devenant incontrôlable pour le pauvre professeur de potion. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le tapis et Severus posa Selann dessus.

« Sa magie est puissante » constata Remus avec stupéfaction.

« Oui, elle n'a aucun mal à détourner la mienne, ses parents doivent être de grands sorciers… » Conclut Severus.

Le loup garou hocha la tête pour approuver ses paroles et éclata de rire. Une malheureuse peluche venait, malencontreusement, de heurter Severus.

« Oh ça va hein ! » grogna la ''victime''.

« Dé…hihihi…solé…hihihi… »

Mais ce fut bientôt au tour de Severus de rire. En effet, le pauvre loup se prit alors une avalanche de cube, le couvercle de la boite ayant céder juste au dessus de lui et permettant ainsi la libération de son contenu.

Quand leur fou rire se furent enfin calmé, Severus dit :

« Si seulement je pouvais arrêter ça, ce serait moins… euh… dangereux… »

« Mais tu ne peux pas… Et puis, que risques-tu ? A part quelques bosses et des bleus, rien de grave… »

« C'est vrai mais bon… Ca fait mal… J'suis douillet moi ! »

Remus se retint de rire à la grimace du professeur. Si les élèves le voyaient ainsi, ils en feraient des arrêts cardiaques.

« Quand les pouvoirs de Narya se sont éveillé, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que nous avons enduré… C'était impossible car elle, son grand jeu, c'était de ''coller'' tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce au plafond ou aux murs… Nous en avons plusieurs fois fait les frais… Le pire, c'est qu'elle était affamé après ce qui fait que si on lui amenait pas à manger assez rapidement, elle se mettait à hurler… »

« Elle est toujours impossible parfois… »

« Je sais… Mais je dois avouer, que ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas donné la migraine par ces cris… »

Les deux hommes sourirent à l'évocation d'une Narya hurlant et d'un Remus avec la migraine.

« Il est fort peu possible, qu'elle te ''colle'' au plafond maintenant… »

« Oh, mais elle l'a fait longtemps… Et Maman qui disait : ses pouvoirs s'éveillent, ce n'est pas sa faute… Mon œil ouais, ça lui faisait un prétexte c'est tout ! »

Severus se mit à rire franchement mais il fut interrompu par Remus qui lui tendait quelque chose.

« Tiens, un cadeau pour toi. »

« ! »

« De la part de Narya… Elle me l'a confié avant de partir pour que je te le donne aujourd'hui absolument… »

« Ah… »

Severus prit le petit paquet bleu entouré d'un ruban jaune que Remus lui tendait et, comme un enfant, il le secoua en écoutant quel bruit ça faisait. Voyant cela, Selann s'approcha, à quatre pattes.

« Ooohh… O.ô… Mais tu nous avais caché ça, gamine ! » S'exclama Severus qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

« Elle ne se déplaçait pas en arrivant chez toi ? »

« Non, Drago va me tuer d'avoir assisté à ça sans lui. »

Remus sourit et ils regardèrent le bébé, attendris. Selann, son petit visage crispé par l'effort, arrivait doucement (mais sûrement) vers Severus. Celui-ci, assis en tailleur par terre, écarta les bras, lui laissant le passage. Elle escalada, non sans quelques difficultés, ses genoux et s'assit au creux de ses jambes. Une fois installée, elle releva la tête, visiblement très fière d'elle.

« Sans gêne la demoiselle »murmura Severus, l'air faussement fâché (en fait, il est super content que ce soit sur ses genoux qu'elle ait élu domicile…)

« Elle me rappelle quelqu'un avec cet air là… Pas toi ? » Demanda Remus.

« Hum… » Murmura Severus semblant réfléchir. « Hé, c'est à moi ça ! »

La petite essayait d'atteindre ce qui était le réel but de son… épopée… c'est-à-dire, le paquet que Severus n'avait pas ouvert.

« Laisse-la l'ouvrir, on verra bien… Et puis, vu comment tu l'as secoué tout à l'heure, ça risque plus rien… » Concéda Remus.

« Gniagniagnia… » Grogna Severus « Tiens gamine, ouvre-le… »

En disant cela, le professeur posa le paquet devant Selann qui, s'acharnant dessus, finit par arracher le papier sur toute sa longueur. Sauvant de justesse le contenu des petites mains destructrices, Severus attrapa le petit cadre révélé. Le regardant plus attentivement, il y découvrit une photo de lui et de Narya. Tout deux souriait.

« Ca te plait ?» demanda Remus narquoisement, ayant aperçu le petit sourire béat.

« Hum… »

Severus garda les yeux fixés sur la photo pendant un long moment.

« Remus ? » dit-il brutalement.

« ? »

« Regarde sur l photo, Narya a l'air mystérieux et sa main droite ne quitte pas son ventre or… Elle ne fait jamais ça… »

« Euh… Ouais… » Concéda Remus, qui ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

« Et puis, quand elle est partie, me laissant Selann, elle m'a dit : "Ton entraînement commence…"… »

« Et alors ? »

Décidément, Remus comprenait de moins en moins.

« Narya est enceinte. » lâcha brusquement Severus.

« ? O.ô ? »

« J'en suis presque sûr ! Sinon, elle aurait pas dit "entraînement" ! »

« Ca pourrait être vrai… Ce serait tout elle ça… Maintenant que tu le dis, elle avait une attitude bizarre depuis quelques temps… » Céda Remus, remit de sa surprise.

« T'as remarqué aussi ? »

« Oui.»

« Mais… »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Remus devant l'hésitation de son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ? » avoua ce dernier durement.

« Euh, je… » Hésita Remus devant la soudaine colère du maître de potion.

« Elle n'a aucune excuse de toute façon ! Ca me regarde autant qu'elle que je sache ! A moins que ce ne soit pas moi le père bien sur ! » Rugit Severus avec colère.

« N'insinue rien de tel à propos de ma sœur ! »

« Tu vois une raison de ne pas me le dire ! » répliqua Severus froidement.

« Non, mais ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu imagines ! J'ai confiance en ma sœur, elle doit avoir une bonne raison de ne pas l'avoir dit. »

« Peut être, peut être pas… » Avoua Severus, septique. « Mais quelque soit son explication, elle devra être solide… Non, ne dit plus rien, nous verrons quand elle reviendra… »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention… »

Et c'était vrai, Remus savait bien que, dans l'état où il était, Severus ne l'écouterait pas. Patiemment, il attendit donc que ce dernier se calme.

« Au fait, Rem'… J'ai entendu dire que Potter était sorti de la Salle de Soin… »Demanda le "coléreux" professeur.

« Oui ».

« Et comment se porte-t-il notre petit héros ? » interrogea Severus bien qu'il semble s'en moquer complètement.

« Il est toujours dans le coma mais sa vie n'est plus en danger… »

« Utile ça… On l'envoie à perpette pour qu'il s'entraîne et qu'il revienne tuer le psychopathe et il nous revient mais HS… Et c'est ça qui doit nous sauver… »

« Severus » réprimanda Remus avec tristesse.

« Désolé… L'habitude… Alors, il… Il suffirait de le sortir de son coma… »

« En quelque sorte… Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé… » Murmura Remus.

« On se le demande tous… »

Remus regarda avec surprise le professeur. Lui, impitoyable ennemi génétique de Harry semblait touché par son sort !

« Tu… ? »

« J'ai compris… Grâce à Narya… Que Potter n'est pas comme son père et qu'il n'est qu'un gosse qui ne veut qu'une vie normale…

**FLASH BACK.**

_Severus était dans sa classe. Les Griffondors venaient de sortir et il était épuisé, Londubat avait encore fait explosé son chaudron, Potter avait raté sa potion… Bref, le cours avec les Griffondors était de loin le plus épuisant pour le (pauvre) professeur qui les supportait bine moins que les autres. Alors qu'il errait dans sa classe pour effacer les dernières traces de la potion de Neville, il entendit des éclats de voix qui provenait du dehors. Se rapprochant de le porte, qui avait été laissé entrouverte, il écouta. Il reconnut facilement la voix de Harry et, jetant un œil par la fine ouverture, il constata que l'objet de la colère du jeune homme n'était autre que son plus grand fan, Colin Crivey._

_« Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Que ça me plait d'être toujours au centre de tous les regards ? De toutes les conversations ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux me déplacer sans que ce ne soit déjà sur toutes les bouches… Il suffit que je parle à une fille pour que l'on me demande la date du mariage… Non, figure-toi que je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me craigne ou que l'on m'idolâtre suivant les cas… Je n'aime pas que l'on me prenne en photo sans arrêt ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me suive sans arrêt et que l'on s'immisce dans ma vie privée !... Vous faites tous chier à me coller ! Tout ce que je veux moi c'est une vie normale, au calma et dans la discrétion ! Tu as entendu… au CALME et dans la DISCRETION ! »_

_Le jeune homme laissa ses ''amis'' avant qu'ils ne puissent rien dire. Severus, qui avait tout écouté, se posait des questions. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Narya se trouvait derrière lui depuis un bon moment déjà… Soudain, elle murmura :_

_« Je suis contente que tu ai entendu ça… »_

_« ? »_

_« Oui, je suis contente parce que ça te prouve qu'il n'est pas comme son père… James aimait la gloire et Harry n'est pas comme ça… Ce qu'il veut c'est une vie normale… Je pense que… Vous pourriez vous entendre si… »_

_« Si quoi ? »_

_« Si tu arrêtais de lui rappeler toujours que son père était un bâtard et qu'il est le Survivant… »_

_« On verra… »_

_Mais Severus changea… un peu, envers Harry, appliquant inconsciemment les conseils de sa petite amie._

**FIN du FLASH BACK.**

« …n'est-ce pas ? »

« Gneuh ? »

« Oh, quelle réponse intelligente… Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de t'expliquer je parie ! »

Severus secoua la tête et Remus reprit en soupirant :

« Alors je vais répéter… Mais cette fois, écoute… »

« Ouais, ouais… » Grogna l'autre.

« Je disais donc que ma sœur est très douée pour faire prendre conscience des choses aux gens. C'est elle qui a réussi à faire accepter la mort de Sirius à Harry, c'est elle qui lui a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute… Pauvre Harry, ce fut bien difficile pour lui… Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé un foyer… Un père… Il a fallu que Tu-Sais-Qui vienne s'en mêler une fois encore…

**FLASH BACK.**

_Sirius était mort la semaine précédente… Il y a une semaine encore, il grognait de ne pouvoir sortir, tournant en rond dans sa vieille maison… Il y a une semaine encore, il était en vie. Les membres de l'Ordre l'ayant connu le regrettaient. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'auraient jamais cru qu'il leur était devenu aussi proche…_

_Chacun entourait Harry de sa compassion mais cela l'enfonçait plus encore. Le jeune homme refusait de croire à la mort de son parrain chéri. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui présentait ses condoléances, on pouvait voir ses émeraudes se révolter : « Non ! Non, il n'est pas mort ! C'est faux ! » Semblaient-elles dire. Alors, le jeune homme se retirait dans sa chambre, des jours durant. Il ne pleurait pas, il se contentait de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et d'observer les moldus qui déambulaient l'air de rien dans la rue en contrebas. Il avait érigé une muraille entre lui et les autres et personne n'arrivait plus à le faire réagir…_

_Et puis Narya était arrivée…_

_Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois jusqu'alors… Lors de la commémoration faite en l'honneur de Sirius…_

_Narya était entré dans la chambre du brun, comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas réagi… Comme pour les autres, il n'avait pas bouché d'un millimètre lorsqu'elle s'était approchée…Pourtant, elle ne fit pas comme les autres… Alors que ceux-ci lui répétaient « Il faut que tu manges Harry… » « Tu n'y pouvais rien, Harry… » « Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry… » « C'était le destin Harry… », elle, elle le gifla._

_Harry ouvrit grands les yeux sous la surprise alors que sur sa joue pale, on pouvait nettement voir la marque des doigts de Narya. Cette dernière ne disait rien, elle restait là, devant lui… Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi… Soudain, Harry se mit à pleurer contre elle._

_« Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas… » Murmurait-il inlassablement._

_« Je sais Harry, personne ne le voulait… Mais tu dois réagir… Accepter et réagir… »_

_« Je… Je n'y arrive pas… Je suis si seul…sniff… »_

_« Non Harry, tu n'es pas seul… On est tous là pour toi… »_

_« Vous êtes là parce que…sniff… je dois tuer… sniff… Voldy…sniff…C'est pour ça que… sniff… vous vous occupez de… sniff… moi… »_

_« Tu veux vraiment une autre gifle ? Pourquoi je suis là d'après toi ? Hein ? Pourquoi Remus a-t-il perdu l'appétit ? Pourquoi Ron et Hermione refusent-ils de rentrer chez eux ? Alors peux-tu toujours me dire que tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est le fait que tu sois le survivant ! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de la mort de Sirius ! Réagis bon sang et fais en sorte qu'il soit fier de toi ! »_

_« Je… »_

_Il se serra contre elle en sanglotant._

_« Je… Ne suis qu'un gosse…Sniff…J'ne peux pas… sniff… faire tout… sniff… ça… »_

_« C'est vrai, Harry, tu n'es qu'un gosse… »_

_Elle serra contre elle en caressant doucement ces cheveux._

_« …Tu n'es qu'un gosse qui ne l'a jamais été alors pour une fois… Pour une fois, réagis comme une gosse, repose-toi sur les autres… On est tous là pour t'aider… A toi de nous aider à t'aider… »_

_« Sniff…Oui…Sniff… »_

_Ce jour-là, Narya avait récupéré Harry au bord du gouffre où il se jetait peu à peu… Ce jour-là, Harry avait vaincu sa peine… Ce jour-là, il avait mûri…_

**FIN du FLASH BACK.**

Remus fut sorti de ses pensées par une pluie de jouet, la magie de Selann s'était évanouie. Le loup regarda la petite qui dormait sur les genoux de Severus.

« _Tu vois ça Siri ! Snape avec un bébé dans les bras…Qui l'aurait cru hein ? J'espère que tu peux voir parce qu'il est dommage que vous ne vous soyez pas compris… Je suis sur que vous vous seriez entendu… avec quelques efforts… »_ Pensa le loup garou avec mélancolie.

« Je vais la coucher… »

« Hum… »

La maître de potion emmena le bébé dans son berceau et revint vers son ami. Celui-ci semblait triste.

« Tiens »

Il lui tendit un paquet étrangement semblable à celui qu'il avait reçu un peu, plus tôt. Remus le prit avec surprise.

« Pour moi ? »

« Non pour Dumby ! » ironisa le professeur de potion. « Bien sur que c'est pour toi… Narya m'a demandé de te le remettre aujourd'hui… Nous avions les mêmes ordres… »

« Euh… Ouais… Merci… »

« Ouvre avant de remercier ! »

«Remus ouvrit le paquet. Comme Severus, il découvrit une photo. Trafiquée sans aucun doute, il pouvait y voir James, Lily, Sirius, Narya, Severus, Harry et lui-même. Tous souriaient et semblaient heureux d'être là…

« Bon d'accord, c'est vraiment pas véridique mais bon… pas la peine de faire cette tête là… » Souffla Severus.

« J'adore… Ma petite sœur est un génie… »

« Oh oui… Mais tout de même… me mettre sur la même photo que ces maraudeurs ! » Grogna Severus pour la forme.

Remus se mit à rire pas vraiment remis de sa surprise. Comment sa sœur avait-elle pu deviner qu'il aurait souhaité la paix entre Severus et les maraudeurs comme il disait ? Peu lui importait, ce cadeau était vraiment superbe…

Le reste de la soirée se déroula parfaitement et fut très agréable pour chacun des deux hommes.

Les deux semaines avaient passé bien vite et les élèves rentraient le lendemain. Severus, penché sur le berceau de Selann regardait la petite lui faire de grands sourires.

« Alors gamine, tu me quittes demain ? Papounet revient te chercher demain… Tu vas me manquer. Mais peu importe, ils vont payer pour ce tour qu'ils m'ont joué… » Murmura le plus-si-sévère-que-ça professeur de potion, un rictus sadique aux lèvres…

A suivre………………..

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Un ptit mot ne serait pas de refus… sivouplait euh… Bon d'accord, j'arrête et si j'ai pas de ptits mots j'aurais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même de ne pas avoir travaillé plus pour vous mettre ce chapitre plus vite… T.T… Bref, pour ce qui est de l'apparition de Ryry à proprement parlé, il va falloir encore attendre un chapitre… Et après, il va revenir et mettre de l'ordre un peu partout… Yatta, j'ai hate d'y être…**

**Bon, je vais vous laisser…**

**Juste une dernière question… J'ai hésité pour le titre de ce chapitre… J'avais aussi pensé à « Chez tonton Snape… » mais bon c'est « Baby Sitter de première classe… » qui l'a emporté…**

**Bisous, **

**Selann.**


	11. Serpentards et autres

**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour… j'ai fini mes épreuves de BAC et je reçois les résultats mardi 5 donc maintenant j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : _Serpentards et autres…_**

A peine la diligence avait-elle stoppé sa course que Drago en descendait en trombe sous l'œil médusé de Pansy et le sourire compréhensif de Blaise. Le brun, d'un coup d'œil à Crabbe et Goyle leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient retenir la jeune fille, alors qu'il accompagnait Drago. Celui-ci avait déjà deux ou trois escaliers d'avance. Quand Blaise arriva chez son professeur de potion, Drago était déjà installé, Selann gazouillant sur ses genoux.

« - Alors ma petite choupette, il t'a manqué ton papounet hein ? Oh, si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué à moi !

« - Vraiment incroyable… ironisa Severus, le glacial prince des Serpentards, c'est CA ? »

Drago lui jeta un regard noir alors que Blaise enchaînait :

« - Notre réfrigérante altesse sérénissime perd quelque peu de son pouvoir quand il fait des papouilles à un bébé de 11 mois environ…

« - C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… grogna Severus.

« - Mais tout le monde est dans le même cas alors… Même vous, Professeur…

« - Moi ? MOI ? Vous osez insinué que MOI je gagatise avec cette petite ?

« - Je n'insinue pas Professeur, j'énonce les faits…

« - A propos, je ne serais pas venu à gagatiser…

« - Vous voyez, vous aussi vous l'avouer !

« - Je disais donc, continua Severus maîtrisant l'envie d'avada kedavrisé son élève, que c'est de votre faute si j'ai du garder Selou (en hommage au petit surnom que me donne Tinky…) et que…

« - Selou, hein ?

« - Grrrphmph…

« - Que dites-vous ?

« - Bref, vous serez punis pour ce manque de respect total envers moi… Vous, Drago et Miss Granger puisqu'elle aussi est embarquée là dedans…

« - Comment ?

« - Hé oui, Mr Malfoy vous allez être punis par moi pour la première fois de votre vie…

« - Mais c'est pas ça ? Qui va garder Selann pendant qu'on sera tous les trois punis ! Il est hors de question qu'on la laisse à Crabbe ou Goyle !

« - Les professeurs se feront une joie de vous la garder votre petite…

« - Vous êtes inhumain Professeur…

« - Peut être bien…

**oOo**

« - Mais voyons Drago, on ne peut pas laisser mon adorable petite nièce que j'aime et que j'adore entre les mains de ces vieux prof séniles !

« - Je sais, Blaise, je sais…

Blaise recommença à gémir tout le long du chemin. Arrivés devant la porte de la salle commune, ils jetèrent un œil à Selann.

« - C'est bon, elle dort… On y va… Pas besoin de sort…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune qui était bondée. Et là, ce qui devait arriver, arriva… Selann, réveillée par le bruit ambiant sans doute se mit à hurler. Tous les regards se tournèrent avec surprise vers Drago et Blaise. Drago reprit son sang froid le premier et ôta Selann de dessous la cape d'invisibilité.

Une tornade brune lui sauta alors dessus et lui prit le bébé des bras. Hermione, car c'était bien elle, tenta alors de calmer l'enfant. Quand à Blaise, il n'avait pas encore réagi… Ils étaient découverts… Tout le monde allait le savoir, ils étaient morts… Morts de honte, morts tout court car leurs parents ne laisseraient pas passer ça… Bref, leur vie était finie… Et dire qu'il rêvait de sa sortie de Poudlard, de son mariage avec Hermione, de leurs 6 enfants qui joueraient dans le jardin, de…

« - Serpentards !

Drago était monté sur la table basse qui ornait la salle commune. On aurait un vrai chef qui allait conduire ces troupes à la bataille.

« - Serpentards ! L'heure est grave, cet enfant nous a été confié, il est de notre devoir de nous en occuper… Il ne faut pas faillir à notre mission, l'honneur de notre maison est en jeu… Certains, il est inutile que je les nomme je suis sûr que vous les reconnaîtrez, ne nous croit pas capable de nous en occuper comme il se doit… Ces personnes en veulent à notre honneur ! Et il n'est pas dit que l'on insultera aussi aisément un Serpentard ! Par Salazar nous nous devons à l'honneur de notre maison avant tout !

Les Serpentards l'écoutaient religieusement et Blaise s'étonna du pouvoir qu'avait Drago sur eux. Mais soudain, alors Drago laissait à ces ''sujets'' le temps de l'approuver, Pansy s'écria :

« - Si l'honneur de notre maison est en jeu… Pourquoi ELLE, elle est là ?

Blaise, revenu de sa peur, se plaça devant Hermione qui tenait Selann serrée contre elle.

« - Elle, comme tu dis, elle nous as défendu Blaise et moi alors que nous étions le centre des insultes ! Elle est de notre côté… Si tu en doutes, tu peux partir… Mais sache que tu sauras ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas donner sa confiance aux paroles d'un Malfoy !

« - Mais voyons mon Drakichou… Je ne mets en rien ta parole en doute… Seulement, c'est une griffondor…

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ?...

« - Pro…Professeur Snape? Couina Parkinson.

Drago ne se départit pas de son sang froid et avoua :

« - La totalité des Serpentards sont en accord avec moi pour ce qui est de redorer notre blason souillé par les injures de malveillants et de nous occuper de cet enfant pour les mettre dans l'erreur et rétablir la vérité…

Severus ne comprenait rien du tout à ce que lui disait le blond mais rien ne transperça sur son visage.

« - Je suis fier de vous et le maison Serpentards ne saurait perdre son honneur pour un si petit… Hum… Défi…

Sur ce, dans un tourbillon de tissu noir, le ténébreux professeur s'en alla. A peine fut-il sorti de la pièce que Blaise fut littéralement piétiné et Hermione étouffée par une horde de fille gagatisant à mort.

Selann toute gazouillante de l'attention qu'on lui portait, passait de bras en bras un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres…

Drago voyait rouge, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Selann et elle lui était enlevée par cette horde de furie… Qui ne faisait pas attention pour deux galions en plus ! Par Salazar mais il allait la faire tomber c'est pas possible d'être aussi empotée non mais je vous jure !

De son côté, Hermione essayait de relever Blaise, sonné par ce qu'il venait de se prendre. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à aller se coucher vu la migraine qu'il se payait. Un peu effrayée de se retrouver au milieu des Serpentards, Hermione ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps non plus. Elle partit donc ayant pris soin de faire un gros câlin à Selann qui lui avait rendu. En moins d'une heure, la petite fille avait gagné tous les cœurs. Les Serpentards se relayèrent à ses côtés pour le dîner qui se passa dans le silence, Drago ayant ordonné aux autres de ne rien dire et de rester impassibles. Alors que le blond, assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, faisait sauter le bébé sur ses genoux, il sentit deux bras lui entourer le cou. Un souffle humide vint lui caresser la joue et il stoppa net ses mouvements. Une voie désagréablement connue s'insinua dans son oreille :

« - Tu sais que tu es beau en papounet à sa fifille…

« - Je suis toujours beau, Pansy, s'efforça-t-il de dire sans vomir.

« - Je le sais… Mais tu l'es encore plus ainsi… Je me demande ce que ce sera avec nos enfants…

« - Nos… Drago déglutit, Nos enfants ?

« - Oui Drago les enfants que nous auront, toi et moi… Les fruits de nos folles nuits d'amour…

« _Maman au secours ! »_

Drago se leva dignement, Selann, sérieuse, dans les bras.

« - Excuse-moi Pansy mais je dois y aller, il est tard et Selann a besoin de dormir.

Il partit calmement bien qu'il est plutôt envie de courir.

_« Beurk ! beurk et rebeurk ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'y lui a pris à celle-là d'avoir des idées pareilles ? Beurk… Nos… Nos folles nuits d'amour ! Beurk… Par Merlin, sauvez moi de ça… Beurk, je crois que je vais vomir… Par Salazar, des toilettes vite ! »_

Les jours suivants se passèrent plutôt bien. Selann avait été accepté de tous les Serpentards de même qu'Hermione. Celle-ci avait eu quelques petits problèmes mais bon, quand on est sous la protection de Drago Malfoy, les autres écrasent leurs rancunes. Le fait qu'elle sorte avec Blaise avait aussi aidé à son intégration même si certains des plus ''fanatiques'' avait terminé la soirée de la 'révélation' à l'infirmerie pour 'évanouissements intempestifs'. Les Serpentards semblaient avoir 'oublié' le pourquoi ils en étaient venus à s'occuper de Selann et jamais aucunes allusions n'étaient faites devant les autres. Cependant, un jour qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle, Drago et Blaise furent surpris de l'étrange silence qui y régnait. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table mais le chemin leur fut barré par une 'troupe' de griffondors. Parmi eux, on pouvait voir Hugh Galahan, son trio de copain, Ron Weasley et Hermione qui semblait totalement apeurée.

« - Alors comme ça on joue les baby-sitters chez les sangs purs ? M'étonne… C'est pas les Serpentards qui se vantent d'être impassibles…J'ai pourtant une vidéo (sorcière bien entendu) compromettante pour leur image de marque… Par Merlin…Qui l'aurait cru ? Des SERPENTARDS s'occupant d'un adorable petit bébé…

« - Que nous veux-tu Galahan ?

« - Moi, mais rien voyons… Juste savoir si… si ce qu'on raconte est vrai…

Drago se retourna et fit un signe à l'un des Serpentards qui partit en vitesse. Puis, se retournant vers son ennemi, il dit :

« - Ce qu'on raconte hein ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt ce que TU racontes ?

« - Ne va pas faire la fine mouche Malfoy, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler…

Disant cela il attira Hermione à lui et l'obligea à l'embrasser. La jeune fille essaya vainement de le repousser. Aux côtés de Drago, Blaise faillit sauter à la gorge de cet impudent qui osait toucher à SA petite amie.

« - Shhh…

« - C'est cela Malfoy, rappelle tes chiens de garde…

« - Tu… Tu…Tu es répugnant Hugh… gronda soudain Ron.

« - Tiens, tiens… Que me veux-tu Weasley ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas de taille contre moi ?

« - Je le sais ! Contre Malfoy passe encore mais ne t'avises plus de forcer Hermione ! Laisse-la tranquille !

« - Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle !

Le Serpentard partit un peu plus tôt revint alors portant Selann avec fierté.

« - Galahan ! Ne détourne pas ton attention de moi je te prie…

« - Mais bien sur Mal… J'avais raison ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant Selann.

« - Oui, et alors ? Je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer…

Il grimpa alors sur la table ce qui, soit dit en passant, devenait une habitude.

« - Ecoutez-moi tous, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, les Serpentards ont la fierté de vous présenter Selann. Cette enfant a été trouvée et recueillie par nous… Oseriez-vous vous moquer de nous ?

La grande salle se tinta de piaillements divers. Hugh devint rouge de colère, l'effet qu'il avait escompté avait lamentablement échoué. La honte des Serpentards n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui surtout avec un meneur pareil. Se tournant vers sa clique, il dit :

« - Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… Avec ces espèces de mère poule en puissance…

« - Tu t'enfuis Galahan ? Ironisa Draco.

« - Pas le moins du monde Malfoy, pas le moins du monde… Allez venez vous autre…

Il commença à s'éloigner mais stoppa tout à coup en voyant qu'Hermione ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna vers elle et lui ordonna durement :

« - Viens !

La jeune fille se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux sans bouger. Il leva la main sur elle mais n'eut pas le loisir de la rabaisser sur sa joue… Son poignet se trouvait enserré de doigts forts. Blaise le regarda avec haine et lui dit :

« - Ne t'avises plus jamais de toucher à MA petite amie sans quoi il t'en cuira…

Hugh ne soutint pas le regard brûlant de Blaise et se retourna la rage au ventre. Le Serpentard se tourna fier de lui et prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« - Humhum…

« - Ron ? s'exclama Hermione.

« - Je… Je suis désolé… Je… J'aurais du… Je n'ai pas été… Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que j'ai faite à Harry…

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute Ron…

« - Mais j'aurais dû…

« - Oui tu aurais dû ! Tu aurais dû la protéger quand il la battait ! Lâcha Blaise avec hargne.

« - Tu savais ? demanda Hermione à Ron avec douceur.

« - Non… Pas qu'il te battait… Et puis… L'autre jour il a dit… il a dit que…

« - Venez.

C'est Draco qui avait parlé. En effet, toute la grande salle les regardait. Il les entraîna vers les quartiers Serpentards. Le trajet s'effectua en silence. A l'intérieur de la salle commune, Ils s'assirent et Hermione rompit le silence.

« - Tu… Tu n'avais pas remarqué la… La tyrannie de Hugh sur les autres ?

« - Si… Si mais, il est puissant personne ne peut rivaliser avec lui…

« - Je sais…

« - Puissant ? demanda Draco avec étonnement.

« - Oui, puissant… Dés son arrivée, il s'est affirmé dans le dortoir… expliqua Ron.

« - Dans ton dortoir !

« - Eh bien oui, après le départ de Harry, il y a une place libre…

« - Ils ont OSE mettre ce connard à la place de Harry !

« - Euh oui…

« - Et c'est ce qui lui est monté à la tête je pense… réfléchit Hermione… Il se croit capable de prendre le trône de Griffondor à Harry…

« - Pfff… On aura vraiment tout vu… grogna Draco.

Selann remua un peu dans ses bras et Draco retourna son attention sur elle. Un silence lourd s'était installé. Hermione tentait d'apaiser Blaise et Draco s'occupait du bébé. Au milieu, Ron se sentait très, très mal à l'aise. Hermione releva soudain la tête et le vit.

« - Mais au fait… Nous avons quelqu'un à te présenter… Je peux Draco ? demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras vers l'enfant.

Le blond hocha la tête et lui tendit Selann. Hermione s'approcha de Ron en murmurant au bébé :

« - Tu vois le grand roux là ? Il est très gentil tu sais… Je suis sûre qu'il va beaucoup te plaire…

« - J'suis pas doué avec les gosses Herm'… avoua Ron gêné.

« - Mais si voyons… Et puis tu verras, Selann est super mignonne…

La jeune fille lui fourra le bébé dans les bras au grand dam de Draco et Blaise.

« - Elle… Elle est très mignonne…

« - Evidemment ! Lâcha fièrement Draco.

Ron eut un petit sourire en coin mais il s'effaça rapidement.

« - 'évidemment' répéta-t-il d'un air morose.

Hermione avait bien remarqué ce changement chez son ami. Elle rendit Selann à Drago pour qu'il aille la coucher et s'approcha du roux posant une main fraternelle sur son épaule.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ron ?

« - J'avais promis à Harry de te protéger et je n'en ai pas été capable…

« - Heureusement que moi j'ai réussi ! s'exclama alors Blaise blême.

« - Blaise ! Gronda Hermione.

« - Non, il a raison… la coupa Ron… J'en ai été incapable et eux si… Ceux que nous avons toujours considérés comme des connards de la pire espèce t'ont aidé alors que moi… Moi qui suis ton ami j'ai…

Hermione regardait son ami d'un air désolé… Pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Ce fut Blaise qui prit la parole.

« - T'as raison Weasley… Mais dans cette histoire, ce ne sont pas nous les connards… Ni toi d'ailleurs… C'est Galahan…

« - Tu as raison Blaise… Mais c'est tout de même un élève et…

« - Shhh… Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? demanda le châtain à sa petite amie.

« - Peut être parce que tu es un _vil_ Serpentard… se moqua la jeune fille.

Ron les regardait en souriant. Il se leva et partit.

« - Mais où vas-tu ? lui demanda Hermione.

« - Je n'ai pas ma place ici… Je suis heureux pour toi… Un jour… Un jour je tiendrais ma promesse… murmura Ron avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

Hermione pencha la tête et Blaise l'entoura de ses bras.

« - Finalement… murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête, attentive à ce qu'il allait dire.

« - …Finalement, je crois que c'est quelqu'un de bien…

« - Tu lui donne une chance ?

Blaise hocha doucement la tête. Un grand sourire fendit le visage d'Hermione et elle se jeta au cou de son petit ami. Rompant le baiser ce dernier lui dit :

« - Allons dire bonsoir à notre _nièce_ _Tata Mione_… avant qu'elle ne dorme et que son _papounet _ne nous interdise l'accès à sa chambre…

Et ils montèrent main dans la main vers la chambre de Drago. Arrivés devant la porte, ils entendirent de drôles de grognements. Blaise murmura le mot de passe et ils passèrent la tête par la porte.

Au milieu de sa chambre, Drago faisait les cents pas en grommelant.

« - Non mais… Il se prend pour quoi celui-là ? Le trône des Griffondors ? Non mais il rêve ! Ce trône appartient à Harry ! Et je n'autoriserais personne à le lui prendre !

« - Ah bon ? Ironisa Blaise.

Drago, prit sur le fait se retourna d'un bloc. Son visage un instant perméable aux émotions redevint impassible pendant qu'il disait :

« - Evidemment ! Tu me vois MOI, _Prince incontesté des Serpentards_, ne plus avoir en face de moi… pour SEUL et UNIQUE ennemi digne de ce nom… Harry POTTER… C'est inconcevable !

« - oh oui… Inimaginable… se moqua Blaise.

« - Oh et puis tu m'énerves… Selann dort déjà donc pas de bisous, donc pas de raisons de rester ici… Allez ouste !

Drago poussa en _douceur_ les deux adolescents dehors et verrouilla sa porte laissant les deux autres à demi écroulés de rire dans le couloir.

Les jours passèrent sans trop de problème, Selann avait apprivoisé la totalité de la population de Poudlard avec ses adorables sourires, sa petite bouille joyeuse et ses grands yeux bleus clairs…

Pourtant cette paix ne pouvait pas durée, ça aurait été trop beau ! Un matin, en allant la chercher dans la petite chambre que Dumbledore avait fait aménagé pour elle, Drago la trouvait fiévreuse. Contrairement à son habitude le bébé était très calme et attendait dans son lit rien dire, une main tripotant son oreille. Drago, inquiet de cette attitude la prépara. Selann chouinait pour un rien, elle était grognon et toujours cette main contre son oreille !

De plus en plus alarmé, Drago se décida à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Dans les couloirs, il ne répondait même pas aux personnes qui le saluait, son regard toujours tourné vers le bébé aux yeux anormalement brillants qu'il tenait tendrement dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

« - Ah ! Vous m'amenez enfin Selann, Drago ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh nommée officiellement 'nounou' le temps que Drago était en cours.

« - Oui…

« - Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous semblez bizarre aujourd'hui…

« - Je ne sais pas… Une drôle d'impression…

« - Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas… Donnez-moi Selann et allez en cours… N'oubliez pas que vous passez vos ASPICS en fin d'année !

« - Oui…

Le blond donna le bébé à l'infirmière et partit. Mais pas pour longtemps, et bientôt sa tête repassa par l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Mr Malfoy ! Vous…

« - Je crois qu'elle est malade !

« - Que me dites-vous là ? Elle…

« - Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude ! Et puis depuis ce matin, sa main n'a pas quitté son oreille…

L'infirmière observa la petite un instant.

« - Vous en êtes sûr ?

« - Tout à fait.

« - une otite peut être… Je vais vérifier… Mais vous, vous allez en cours !

« - Mais !

« - Non, je suis infirmière avant d'être nounou alors je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Ok ?

« - Bien… J'y vais…

« - …Pa…

« - Mais oui mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas… je reviens dés que je peux !

Drago embrassa le bébé et partit en courant, déjà en retard pour ses cours.

« - PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !

La petite fille se mit à hurler en tendant ses bras vers la sortie ou avait disparu le blond. L'infirmière tenta de la calmer et, se baladant dans l'infirmerie, elle arriva devant le lit où reposait Harry.

« - Shhh, bébé… Tu vois le jeune homme là, il a besoin de calme alors shhh… voila, je vais te soigner…

Après lui avoir montré Harry, l'infirmière voulut s'éloigner pour l'ausculter mais Selann se mit à hurler. Pompom se vit donc obliger de laisser la petite sur le lit près de Harry car dés qu'elle l'en éloignait, le bébé se mettait à hurler. Semblant pensé soudainement à quelque chose, l'infirmière se précipita vers la table de chevet du brun et elle y prit un cadre avec surprise. Son regard allait du cadre au bébé en passant par Harry.

De son côté, Drago se faisait du souci. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fit exploser son chaudron en potion et un sortilège pourtant simple de première année.

« - Ben alors vieux, ça va pas ? demanda Blaise, un sourire narquois collé au visage.

Sourire qui disparut aussitôt quand Drago avoua :

« - Selann est malade.

**A suivre………………………………………**

**Alors vous aimez ? Je sais bien que j'ai été absente longtemps mais normalement, ça devrait aller plus vite maintenant… j'essaierais vraiment, je vous le promets…**

**Bisous et contente d'être revenue parmi vous !**

**_RARs :_**

_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell_ : Je continue ma fic ne t'inquiètes, j'ai juste eu quelques contretemps… Mais maintenant, je suis en vacances alors c'est reparti !

_Phenix 260_ : Je suis désolée d'avoir tant traîné à mettre la suite mais avec le Bac c'était pas facile… j'espère pouvoir me consacrer deux fois plus à mes fics maintenant…

_lolaboop_ : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Pour ce qui est de Drago et Blaise je les aime bien moi aussi… Donc voila… Pour l'instant, ce qui s'est passé entre eux et Voldy ne sera pas trop developpé, je compte appuyer la dessus dans la suite que je prévois pour cette fic… Voila tu sais tout…

_Sélène_ : Plus qu'un chapitre pour voir Ryry et après on le verra reprendre l'affaire en main ! Voila tout ce que je peux dire… Bisous à toi… en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant !

_diabolikvampyr_ : La suite, avec beaucoup de retard… désolée… T.T c'était pas ma faute…

_Namyothis_ : Merci pour ta gentille review… pour le rôle de Ron, je dois avouer qu'au début je n'avais pas penser à lui mais je compte bien redorer son blason du mieux que je peux parce que c'est vrai que là, il a pas un rôle super… Pour ce qui est du réveil d'Harry, à la fin du chapitre suivant !

_Omi_ : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu comme tu voulais mais je ne devais pas avoir eu ton message en entier, désolée… Alors, maintenant, pour te dire et répondre à ta première review… les prénoms que j'ai utilisé, je les ai trouvé sur un site et certains font référence à des propositions faites par mes lecteurs… d'autres encore sont des hommages faits à mes amies… Sinon, ta théorie est exacte, tu as tout découvert, ou pratiquement… pour ce qui est du prénom japonais du bébé, tu auras l'explication un peu plus tard… Voila, j'espère avoir comblé tes questions… Bisous.

_Yami Aku_ : Arigatô !… Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça kawaii de faire garder Selann à Sevy alors j'ai pas résister… J'ai bien fait on dirait… merci pour ta review en espérant que la suite t'aie plu aussi… Bisous.

_Onarluca_ : Que dire d'autre que… Merci… Bisous.

_Eileen Ana_ : Contente que tu aimes…

_Britany LovArt_ : J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant…

_Tinkerbell Snape_ : Euh ? Vu que tu as déjà lu en avant première et que tu m'as déjà donné ton avis pour la suite… J'ai pas trop besoin de répondre, si ?

_marrypier_ : Voila la suite avec BEEEEEAAAAUUUUCCCCOOOOUUUUPPPP de retard, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours… Bisous.

**Je fais un gros bisou à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé ces gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir… ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer bien sur…**

**Selann.**

8


	12. Maladie suggestive

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**C'est moi !**

**Bon d'accord j'arrête là… Alors juste un chtit mot avant de vous laisser lire :**

**! Je pars jeudi en vacances pour une semaine donc vous ne me verrez pas… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne pense pas à vous… J'espère pouvoir écrire le chapitre 12 là bas et ensuite, en revenant, il ne me restera plus qu'à le taper… Vilou, je crois que c'est tout… !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_**Chapitre 11 : **Maladie suggestive_

« - Selann est malade.

Les mots tombèrent, sec mais une grande inquiétude transparaissait dans la voix. Blaise resta sous le choc. Hermione s'approcha d'eux, les yeux inquiets quémandant des détails, tous dans la salle s'étaient tus. Tous ? Non, évidemment…

« - Alors Papounet parfait… Même pas capable de s'occuper de ce _petit ange_ ? demanda méchamment Hugh. Je me demande bien ce que ça pe…

« - Il suffit Mr Galahan ! 20 points de moins pour Griffondor grâce à votre… imbécillité. Coupa froidement Severus. Plus une heure de colle si vous ouvrez de nouveau votre immense clapet ! Continuez Mr Malfoy.

« - Je ne sais rien de plus, Professeur… Seulement que c'est peut être une otite…

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Drago… murmura Hermione, compatissante.

« - Peut être mais… Je n'aime pas voir Selann comme ça…

Blaise posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Drago qui baissait la tête, inquiet malgré tout.

« - Tu sais Neville… Les otites, c'est assez fréquent chez les bébés… Mais toujours sans gravité… déclara Ron tout près à un Neville qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il lui disait cela à lui.

Hermione sourit, Blaise eut un rictus moqueur. Ron valait finalement peut être plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Drago qu'il voulait rassurer…

« - Retournez à l'infirmerie Mr Malfoy… Voila un mot pour Pompom…

Snape lui présenta un bout de parchemin en lui souriant. Drago le prit vivement et s'en fut, Blaise et Hermione sur les talons.

« - Zanbini ! Granger ! Revenez, j'ai autorisé…

Se prenant la tête dans les mains voyant les deux élèves disparaître au coin du couloir, il souffla :

« - Désespérant…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**(A l'infirmerie…)**

Dés qu'elle avait faite cette étrange découverte, Pompom avait appelé le directeur. Celui-ci arrivait calmement, comme à son habitude.

« - Qu'avez-vous Pompom ?

« - Mr le directeur… Je sais qui sont les parents de Selann. Regardez !

Se disant, elle tendit le cadre qu'elle tenait à Dumbledore. Derrière les lunettes en demi lunes, les yeux du cher directeur s'agrandirent légèrement.

« - Il faut en informer Messieurs Malfoy, Zanbini et Melle Granger… disait l'infirmière.

« - Non, nous n'allons rien leur dire… je pense qu'il devrait le découvrir par eux-mêmes…

« - Mais enfin, Mr le directeur !

« - Vous verrez qu'ils réagiront bien mieux s'ils le découvrent d'eux-mêmes…

« - Si c'est ce que vous pensez Monsieur…

« - En attendant, je vais envoyer quelqu'un au Japon… Nous devons savoir tout ce qui s'est passé… Je savais que Harry était parti en catastrophe et qu'il avait brouillé les pistes en passant par différents pays mais là, il faut tout savoir sur l'enfant…

« - Et la mère !

« - Hum… Oui… La _mère_…

Disant cela, Dumbledore souriait doucement. Pompom fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse. Dumbledore reposa le cadre à sa place et regarda Harry. Contre lui, la petite Selann s'était endormie en suçant son pouce. Pompom s'approcha et murmura d'un ton triste :

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à rester dans le coma… Cela fait tout de même presque 3 mois qu'il est dans cet état… C'est comme si tout son corps était en veille… Et bien sur, cet état empêche sa blessure de cicatriser… Il m'inquiète… Harry est fort, il l'a démontré par le passé mais là…

« - Oui, Harry est fort… Laissez lui le temps Pompom… Harry se réveillera quand le moment sera venu…

Après ces paroles prophétiques, Dumbledore se retourna et sortit. Dans le couloir, il croisa 3 élèves qui, se précipitant vers l'infirmerie, ne le saluèrent même pas. Souriant d'un air satisfait, il continua son chemin.

Dans l'infirmerie, Blaise, Hermione et Drago se tenaient devant Mme Pomfresh.

« - Il me semblait vous avoir dit d'aller en cours Mr Malfoy…

« - Oui mais… Le professeur Snape m'a donné ce mot pour vous…

l'infirmière prit connaissance du papier et fronça les sourcils en jurant contre les professeurs-gagatisant-à-mort-et-ne-voyant-pas-plus-loin-que-le-bout-de-leurs-nez-alors-qu'ils-devraient- d'abord-penser-à-leurs-élèves-qui-avaient-les-aspics-à-passer-en-fin-d'année.

« - Peut-on voir Selann ? se hasarda Hermione.

« - Bien sur… puisque vous avez l'_autorisation_ écrite de votre professeur… Suivez moi…

L'infirmière les conduisit vers le rideau qui dissimulait Harry et Selann. L'ouvrant en grand, elle fit apparaître le délicieux tableau qu'ils formaient tous les deux.

« - Ooh…

« - Comme vous le voyez, la petite s'est attaché à Mr Potter… Elle hurle dés que je l'éloigne un tant soit peu donc…

« - Si on veut rester là, il va falloir que…

« - Mais oui, Mr Malfoy, vous allez devoir regarder votre petite ange dormir ICI, aux côtés de Mr Potter.

Drago marmonna quelque chose et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Quand il fut installé, il força son regard à se fixer sur le bébé endormi et non sur le visage serein du Survivant. Blaise regarda Hermione d'un air entendu et alors qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, il tourna doucement la tête vers l'infirmière qui les regardait les poings sur les hanches.

« - Le mot du Professeur Snape ne comportait en aucun cas vos noms donc en cours… allez ouste !

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'infirmière les mit dehors.

Drago resta toute la journée aux côtés du bébé. S'inquiétant tout de même du sommeil prolongé de ce dernier, il en demanda la raison à l'infirmière.

« - Rien de grave… C'est la potion pour l'otite qui fait un peu dormir… lui répondit-elle.

Drago, rassuré, retourna s'asseoir près du lit. Son regard se promena sur les deux corps allongés dans le lit. Harry était vraiment beau ainsi. Ses cheveux, longs maintenant, s'éparpillaient tout autour de sa tête en mèche soyeuses, son teint, bien qu'un peu pale, gardait le hale doré naturel… Posant les yeux sur le bébé, Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien la peau de l'enfant, sans avoir la pâleur maladive de Harry, avait cette même couleur doré…

« -… Et les mêmes cheveux noirs… chuchota-t-il en caressant les cheveux du bébé.

Sous la caresse légère, l'enfant bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

« -… Pa… marmonna Selann.

« - Oui, ma puce… Je suis là…

Doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger Harry, il prit Selann dans ses bras et la serra contre lui…

« - Ah… la petite est réveillée… murmura Pompom, faisant sursauter Drago.

« - Oui.

« - Faites voir…

L'infirmière l'ausculta et se relavant, elle dit :

« - C'est passé… Vous pouvez l'emmener…

« - Merci Mme Pomfresh.

« - De rien.

Drago se leva, le bébé dans les bras et alla vers la porte. Mais le bébé ne semblait pas très d'accord. En effet, Selann tendait ses petites menottes vers le lit de Harry et elle chouinait.

« - Tu veux dire au revoir à ta bouillotte ? Plaisanta Drago en retournant près du lit de Harry.

« -… Tosa… chouinait Selann.

« - Mais oui, je te pose… doucement…

Drago posa le bébé sur le lit. Rampant à moitié sur Harry, Selann se hissa au niveau de sa joue. Posant, pas très délicatement, sa main sur la joue du brun, elle dit :

« - Tosa…

Tapant doucement sur la joue mate comme pour le réveiller, Selann continuait d'appeler.

« - Tosa… Tosa…

« - Mais c'est que tu vas nous le défigurer, petit démon… déclara Drago en récupérant la fillette. Allez maintenant c'est fini, on y va… Tatie Mione et Tonton t'attendent avec impatience.

« - TOSAAAA !

« - Ough… T'inquiète pas, on reviendra voir le balafré demain, promis…

Selann cessa de hurler et, regardant son papounet dans les yeux, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

« - Paaa…

« - Coquine… murmura Drago, attendri.

C'est ainsi que Drago, Blaise et Hermione se virent dans l'obligation d'amener Selann près de Harry tous les jours. Un samedi, alors que Blaise et Hermione roucoulaient à Pré-au-lard, Drago se trouvait près de son ennemi et du bébé. Celui-ci jouait avec application avec les doigts du Survivant. Une fois de plus, Drago obligeait son regard à se détacher du tableau super mignon que formaient Harry et Selann. Son regard errant des murs blancs de l'infirmerie à la fenêtre embuée se posa alors sur la table de nuit. Dessus, Drago pouvait voir un cadre photo.

« _Sûrement ses parents_ » pensa Drago en voyant le couple et l'enfant. Mais son regard s'accrocha soudain à UN détail… L'homme sur la photo portait un kimono japonais et… et il avait une cicatrice sur le front !

S'emparant du cadre, Drago le regarda attentivement. En arrière plan, il voyait une belle maison du plus pur style japonais avec les portes en papier de riz et le toit traditionnel. Puis il passa au couple… Au couple ! Le jeune homme, Harry sans aucun doute, avant un bras passer autour des épaules d'une jeune femme japonaise. Son regard d'émeraude brillait étrangement en regardant l'adorable bébé que tenait la jeune femme. Le bébé potelé agitait ses petites mains tout en jouant avec les doigts du Survivant, ses grands yeux gris pétillant de joie…Attendez !

Des yeux gris ? De grands yeux gris !

Drago regarda Selann. La même scène que sur la photo se déroulait, le bébé jouait avec les doigts du Survivant…

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait…

Harry ne POUVAIT pas être le père de Selann ! Il ne pouvait pas… Drago ne le croyait pas… Il ne le VOULAIT pas… Et pourtant, cette photo… Et l'attachement spontané de Selann envers le Survivant…

Non, Drago ne voulait pas le croire… Le bébé qu'il aimait comme sa propre fille était en vérité l'enfant de son pire ennemi !

Non !

Laissant Selann seule avec Harry dans l'infirmerie, Drago partit en courant. Ne regardant pas où il allait il se cogna à plusieurs personnes. Ne les écoutant pas maugréer, il continua sa course folle.

Il était positivement impossible que Harry soit le père de Selann ! Et pourtant, tout collait, il avait beau tout mélanger, triturer l'histoire dans tout les sens, il en revenait toujours au même point : Harry était le père de Selann.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se cogna à une ultime personne : Severus Snape. Le professeur faillit lui faire comprendre qu'on ne courait pas ainsi dans les couloirs par une punition bien sentie mais quand il vit le bouleversement que montrait le visage ravagé de Drago, il ne dit rien et entraîna le jeune homme dans ses appartements…

Une fois au calme dans les cachots du professeur Snape, Drago s'assit dans un fauteuil, prostré. S'asseyant en face de lui, Snape attendit qu'il parle. Ils restèrent près d'une heure comme ça, silencieux, avant que Drago ne se décide à parler.

« - Vous voulez savoir n'est-ce pas Professeur ? dit-il enfin.

« - Pas forcément, mentit Snape, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde vous voit avec ce visage ravagé par la tristesse.

« - Je ne suis pas triste !

« - Mais bien sur… fit Severus, sarcastique.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Puis, d'un air détaché, Drago dit :

« - Vous saviez que Har… Potter était le père de Selann, Professeur ?

« - Que me dites-vous là ?

« - La vérité… Sur la table de chevet de Potter, il y a une photo où il y a Potter et Selann… Et puis il y a cette femme aussi… Il y a tellement d'amour dans les yeux de Ha…Potter que c'est trop explicite ! C'est son père voila tout…

« - Et ça te rend triste…

« - Mais non ! Ce qui me rend triste c'est que…

« - Oui ?

« - Rien… Je ne suis pas triste !

_« …pourtant j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est brisé… »_ Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Severus secoua la tête d'un air de dire 'l'est désespérant c'lui-là'.

« - Ecoute Drago… Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir m'en parler… ce que tu diras ne sortira jamais d'ici…

« - Merci Professeur… C'est tout de même ironique, vous ne trouvez pas ? La première fois que je m'attache à quelque chose, il faut que ce soit à la gamine du balafré…

« - Oui… Ironique…

« - Sev' ?

« - Je vais vous laisser…

« - Mais non voyons… nia Snape avant de relever la tête vers sa petite amie qui s'avançait vers lui.

« - Ooohh ?

Devant les yeux du sévère professeur, s'avançait, incertaine, la belle jeune femme qu'était Narya, avec ce détail en plus : elle était TRES nettement enceinte…

Severus stoppa tout mouvement et sa mâchoire alla percuter le sol tandis que ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

« - Sev' ?

**A suivre …………………**

**Vilou, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Je sais bien que ce chapitre est court mais c'est nécessaire… Vilou… **

**Maintenant, passons aux reviews…**

**Vous m'avez gâté dis donc… J'en ai eu beaucoup pour ce chapitre, j'étais super contente… donc… maintenant que vous m'y avez habitué…j'en attends autant pour ce chapitre ci ! lol**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

**_also22_**_ : Contente que me fic te plaise… et merci de te préoccuper de mes résultats de BAC… Vilou, la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre… Bisous, Selann._

_**echizen D luffy**: Sit u n'as pas trouvé le chapitre 10 assez long, je n'ose même pas te demander ce que tu penses de celui-ci lol… Pour le retour d'Harry, il faudra attendre encore… J'ai ajouté quelque chose au scénario initial ce qui chamboule tout ce que j'avais prévu mais il va tout de même être omniprésent dans la fic tout en étant encore dans le coma…_

**_Yami Aku_**_: Contente que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait des persos… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas… Bisous, Selann._

_**June Caprice** : Je suis très honorée d'être la première à laquelle tu laisses une review… Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic… Pour le retour de Ryry, faut attendre encore, désolé… Pour tout ce que tu me demandes, les réactions et les… hum, punitions, faut attendre aussi… sauf que maintenant, Dray sait que Ryry est le popa de Selou…_

_Maintenant que j'ai écrit la suite, j'attends ta review avec impatience… _

_Gros bisous, Selann._

_**Sélène **: Quand Selann dis Pa à la fin, elle parle de Dray… Pour le retour de Ryry je suis au regret de te dire qu'avec les changements que j'ai effectués dans mon scénario d'origine, il faudra attendre encore…_

_Bisous et merci pour ta review… Selann._

**_Eileen Ana_**_ : Courte review mais explicite, merci…_

_**fullmetal6200** : Mici pour ces adjectifs plus qu'appréciateurs… _

_**émi** : Pour la suite je pensais effectivement la mettre sur le site mais pour l'instant, il faut déjà que je termine ce que j'ai en cours… donc on verra un peu plus tard… _

_**tama** : Comment ça la fin est pas sympa ? Même pas vrai d'abord… Je rigole… c'est vrai que c'est… comment dire ?... Ca finit un tout chtit peu en queue de poisson c'est tout… _

_Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé en disant que Selou était la fille de Ryry… _

_Bisous, Selann._

_**Dark Yoru** : Merci._

_**Ladysone** : Oui, c'est Harry le père de l'enfant… Et la suite, la voila… Elle t'a plu ?_

_**miss Felton/Malfoy** : Oui… La suite et… La révélation (pour Drago au moins) que Ryry est le VRAI père de Selann. J'espère que ton impatience a été rassasiée avec ce chapitre… Bisous, Selann._

_PS : C'est normal que j'aie reçu deux fois la même review de toi ?_

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell_**_ : Ouais et encore, là, il ne s'est encore rien pris dans les dents le chtit Hugh ! _

_Bisous, Selann._

**_Tinkerbell Snape_**_ : Désolée mais ta review l'a été coupé T.T… Peu donc po y répondre… Gomen…_

_**Onarluca** : Moi aussi suis contente de vous revoir tous… Quand est-ce que Ryry va arrêter de jouer les beaux au bois dormant ? Hum… Je sais pas …_

_Bisous, Selann._

**_Britany LovArt_**_ : Je suis désolée mais comme pour Tinkerbell, ta review était coupé donc, impossible d'y répondre… Bisous, Selann._

**Voila, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne… Sinon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès du tout… **

**Gros bisous et bonnes vacances,**

**Selann.**

7


	13. Questions

_**Chapitre 12 : **Questions…_

« - Sev' ? Murmura Narya, indécise quand à la réaction qu'allait avoir Severus.

La première surprise passée, le maître de potion recomposa le visage froid qui lui était habituel.

« - Depuis combien de temps ? Lança-t-il, glacial.

« - Ca va faire trois mois et demi… murmura Narya.

A ce moment là, Drago s'esquiva, sentant qu'il était de trop.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu croirais que je réagirais mal ? S'énerva Severus.

« - Ce n'est pas ça… nia calmement Narya.

« - Mais alors c'est quoi ? Tu sais que je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! J'avais en partie deviné que tu attendais un enfant et toi, tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

« - Mais je…

« - Tu aurais du me le dire… J'avais le droit de savoir… Sais-tu le nombre de film que je me suis monté en te sachant enceinte mais que tu me le cachais ?

« - Arrête, s'énerva Narya.

Severus stoppa net. Jamais Narya n'avait pris ce ton pour lui parler. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer durement quand Narya s'écroula en sanglot contre son torse.

« - Désolée… sniff… je ne voulais pas… sniff… te le cacher mais… sniff… je partais en mission et… sniff…

« - Shhh, calme-toi, on parlera après… Shhh…

« - Désolée… sniff… c'est les… snifff… hormones… sniff…

« - Je comprends… Calme-toi maintenant…

Severus s'assit sur le canapé et attira Narya sur ses genoux. Quand elle se fut calmée, il déclara :

« - Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça mais… j'étais si inquiet… Tu as été voir Pomfresh ? Le bébé va bien ? Et toi, ça va ? Pas de bobo pendant la mission ?

Posant un doigt sur la bouche de Severus, Narya le fit taire.

« - Je vais bien, Sev'… Et le bébé aussi… C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit avant de partir… Il y avait de gros risques que je le perde pendant la mission alors je ne voulais pas que tu le sache car si je l'avais perdu tu en aurais souffert et… et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi…

Severus la regarda avec amour et, tapant légèrement l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme, il dit :

« - Idiote… Tu aurais du me le dire… Si le pire était arrivé… J'aurais souffert mais pas autant que toi… Tu avais vraiment imaginé supporter cela toute seule, sans m'en parler ?

« - Je… Je en voulais pas que tu…

« - Shhh…

Il bâillonna ses lèvres des siennes.

« - Tu es tout pour moi, Narya… Tu es mon présent et… mon avenir. Dit-il en caressant doucement le renflement de son ventre.

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps sur le canapé sans dire un mot puis l'heure du dîner sonna. Narya se leva vivement, elle avait faim. Ils allèrent vers la grande salle, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Dans le hall, ils rencontrèrent Remus.

« - Alors… ?

« - Il a plutôt bien réagi, sourit sa sœur.

« - Ca ne m'étonne pas…

« - Tu insinue quoi là ? Que j'aurais pu mal réagir ? Grogna Severus à l'adresse du loup garou.

« - Beuh non… Papa.

« - Papa… répéta rêveusement Severus. Papa… Mais au fait ! T'es déjà au courant toi ? Comment ça se fait ?

« - Ben…hésita Remus en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air innocent.

« - Avant moi ! Tu l'as su avant moi ! C'est inadmissible ! Incorrect ! Inimaginable !...

« - Suffit. Lâcha Narya pour couper court à tout ça.

« - Mais enfin Narya, je suis le futur papa, j'aurais donc du le savoir en premier ! Ronchonna Severus avec un air boudeur.

« - Et lui, il est le SEUL et UNIQUE oncle donc il a le droit de savoir aussi… de plus, il l'a su avant toi car je l'ai rencontré dans l'infirmerie… Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser _mon _SEUL et UNIQUE frère se ronger les sangs de me voir sortir de chez Pompom, si ?

« - Eh bien si, bougonna Severus, têtu.

« - Mais euh ! C'est méchant ça Sev' ! Gémit alors le dit SEUL et UNIQUE oncle en souriant grandement de l'air ronchon de Severus.

« - T'occupes toi ! Coupa Severus, les lèvres pincées.

« - Severus Snape. Dit Narya d'un ton autoritaire.

Severus se retourna lentement vers sa petite amie, un air pas très rassuré sur le visage. Une fois que Narya eut plongé son regard dans les onyx du maître de potion, elle continua d'un ton sans réplique :

« - Tu n'as rien à lui reprocher à LUI sauf l'inquiétude qu'il a éprouvé lorsqu'il m'a vu à l'infirmerie… bref quand il a cru que MOI, sa SEULE et UNIQUE PETITE sœur, j'avais été blessé lors de ma mission ! Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un prends-en toi à moi ou à personne, compris ?

« - Bon d'accord…

« - 'Scuse-toi. Ordonna Narya.

« - QUOI ?

Remus pouffa de rire et reçut un regard noir de Severus autant que de Narya.

« - ESCUSE-TOI DE TON COMPORTEMENT ENVERS MON FRERE ! Hurla Narya.

« - Ok… ok…

Severus se tourna vers Remus et bougonna :

« - 'Scuse-moi… Ma réaction a été quelque peu… exagérée mais bon… j'avais des circ…

« - STOP, le coupa Narya.

« - Je…

« - Non !

« - Mais…

« - Je ne t'écoute pas ! Tu ne dis plus rien, point barre ! S'énerva Narya.

« - Ok ok maugréa le sombre professeur de potion.

Il croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et Narya eut tout de même pitié. Innocemment, elle dit en caressant son ventre :

« - Mon pauvre bébé… Tu as un papa têtu et boudeur.

Severus leva la tête et, posant sa main sur celle de Narya, il murmura :

« - Maman dit n'importe quoi… C'est Papa qu'il faut croire… Papa, répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

« - Ben alors ça y est ? Il est au courant ? demanda Blaise en passant près d'eux.

Remus et Narya hochèrent la tête. Severus, descendant de son petit nuage, regarda le Serpentard f'un air plus qu'effrayant qui fit frémir le pauvre garçon. Puis, se retournant lentement vers sa petite amie, il dit d'une voix grondante :

« - Lui aussi, il sait ! Lui aussi, il a su avant moi !

« - Oui, dit calmement Narya.

Ajoutant à sa réponse laconique, un sombre regard qui voulait dire clairement 'si tu dis quelque chose et si tu t'énerves, prends garde à tes fesses', Narya fit céder son amant.

« - C'est pas juste, lâcha-t-il seulement, bougon.

Remus sourit, un brin moqueur. Blaise s'approcha de son professeur et lui dit, d'un air joyeux :

« - Le plus important, M'sieur, c'est qu'vous allez être papa, non ?

Severus se cramponna aux épaules de son élève.

« - C'est vrai ! Hahaha ! Je vais être papa ! Hahaha ! Papa ! Hurla-t-il en riant, totalement transfiguré.

Il partit en courant et sautant sur la table des Poufsouffles, il déclara :

« - Chers élèves, je vais être papa !

Blaise pouffa, Remus s'écroula de rire et Narya sourit.

« - Oh moins… Il n'y aura pas de surprise pour les élèves… avoua-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

A la sortie de l'infirmerie, Drago confia Selann à Hermione qui passait par là. Il souffrait de savoir qu'elle était la fille de Harry et de cette femme sur la photo. Photo qu'il avait examiné des tonnes de fois depuis qu'il amenait quotidiennement Selann voir son _père_. Au dos, il avait trouvé une petite inscription, faite de la main de Harry. Une toute petite inscription qui lui avait brisé le cœur un peu plus…

«_ **Natsuki, moi et notre petit ange… »**_

Comme il l'aimait cette femme. En même temps, il lui avait fait un enfant donc, il l'aimait… Mais tout de même, il n'avait pas chaumé car si les comptes de Drago étaient exacts, Selann avait été conçu peu de temps après l'arrivée de Harry au Japon. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Elle avait séduit le Survivant alors qu'il devait s'entraîner… C'était sa faute s'il était blessé…

Drago en était sûr et certain…

Il n'avait même pas fait attention, qu'après avoir confié le bébé à Hermione, il était revenu s'asseoir près de Harry.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit **_sa_** fille ?

Voila la question qui tournait dans la tête de Drago sans arrêt…

Cette question qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait tout découvert…

Cette question qui l'empêchait d'être toujours le même envers Selann…

En effet, depuis qu'il savait qui étaient ses parents, Drago avait tellement mal quand il la voyait qu'il se détachait peu à peu d'elle tout en souffrant de cet éloignement.

Ce soir là pourtant en sortant de l'infirmerie, il se dit qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Un nom s'inscrivit en lettres de feu dans son esprit… Après tout, il lui avait déjà proposé son aide.

Snape.

C'était la seule solution…

Le dîner étant fini depuis longtemps maintenant, le professeur devait sûrement se trouver dans ses appartements avec Narya. Peu importe s'il les dérangeait, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy ressentait le besoin d'épancher sa souffrance.

Il se retrouva rapidement assis sur le canapé de Snape, un verre de whisky pur feu dans les mains. Comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait, Drago vida son cœur à son professeur. Ce dernier écoutait en silence, sans interrompre le garçon. Toutefois, lui, savait ce que ça signifiait mais il fallait que Drago le découvre par lui-même et qu'il se l'avoue sinon… sinon il n'y croirait pas. Déjà, que cela allait être dur de lui faire dire que ce n'était pas le fait qu'Harry soit le père de Selann qui le gênait mais plutôt que le Golden Boy ait fait un enfant à une femme… Justement, pour la nième fois depuis le début de la soirée, Drago répétait :

« - Quand je pense qu'il la connaissait à peine ! Vous vous rendez compte, Professeur ! Je ne suis pas convaincu que Selann ait été désiré par ses parents ! Ils ne se connaissaient pas !

« - Et alors… le coup de foudre, cela existe… hasarda Severus.

« - Le coup de foudre ? Mon œil ouais ! Un amour solide se fonde sur la connaissance l'un de l'autre ! Des années de haine entre deux personnes aboutiraient à un couple beaucoup plus unis que si les deux personnes ont eu le coup de foudre !

Severus eut un petit sourire en coin, en faisant la remarque :

« - C'est vrai… Ne dit-on pas que la haine est si proche de l'amour, après tout…

« - C'est parfaitement exact ! Il faut bien se connaître pour sortir avec quelqu'un et en tomber amoureux ! Je suis sur que si le survivant sortait avec quelqu'un par coup de foudre, leur couple durerait beaucoup moins longtemps que s'il sortait avec mo…

A ce moment, une Narya toute endormie passa la porte. Réalisant ce qu'il allait dire, Drago devint rouge pivoine et Severus, malgré un tic d'énervement, se fit une joie de voir cette teinte écarlate s'étendre sur les joues pales.

« - Qu'est-ce vous faites ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

Severus se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« - Va te recoucher… Drago avait juste besoin de parler…

« - Oh… Pourquoi quelque chose ne va pas Drago ? demanda-t-elle avec bienveillance.

« - Non ! Enfin si mais…

« - C'est une affaire d'homme ! Déclara Severus. Et toi, tu dois aller te recoucher… tu as besoin de repos…

« - Bien, Sevinouchet !

Severus fronça les sourcils et marmonna dans sa barbe. Drago pouffa de rire autant au surnom ridicule qu'à la tête de son prof.

« - M'appelle pas comme ça ! « _En plus, il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'il l'avoue ! J'arriverais à lui faire cracher le morceau ! Foi de Severus Snape !_ » Pensa rageusement le professeur de potion.

« - D'accord, Sevinou !

« - Grrr… fut la seule réponse de _'Sevinou'_.

« - Enfin… Ca tombe quand même bien que tu sois là, toi ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago. J'ai une nouvelle de taille pour toi.

« - Ah ? Dis vite alors ! s'exclama Severus content que le sujet dévie.

Il s'assit réceptionnant Narya dans ses bras. Sûre de son effet, Narya avoue avec lenteur et fierté :

« - Je sais qui est le père de Selou, c'est…

« - Harry Potter. Lâcha Severus.

« - On le sait déjà… marmonna Drago. Ca n'était que ça la nouvelle de taille ?

« - Ben oui… Comment vous savez ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn (désolée c'est les hormones…) J'étais sûre de vous apprendre quelque chose ! Sniff sniff ouiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn…

Severus tentait de calmer sa petite amie mais ils furent stoppés dans leur câlin par Drago.

« - Nous, on le sait par une photo du Survivant mais toi… Comment tu le sais ?

« - Une femme… salement amochée, je n'ai pas pu la sauver… elle est morte dans mes bras…

Narya frissonna et Severus caressa ses bras pour la rassurer.

« - Natsuki… murmura de Drago sans que Narya ne l'entende.

« - Elle était comment ? demanda Severus.

« - Japonaise, yeux noirs en amande évidemment, cheveux noirs… décrit Drago.

« - Ouais, c'est ça… Très belle ! Pour un homme ça doit être le type même du fantasme ! Déclara Narya.

Drago sentit ses épaules s'affaissées sous cette dernière remarque.

« - L'est pas si belle que ça, grogna-t-il.

« - Mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ? S'écria Narya réagissant.

**_VLAM !_**

« - Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Narya, Drago venant de claquer la porte. (Et oui le 'VLAM' c'était la porte qui claque ;;;)

Severus regarda la porte où avait disparu Drago d'un air un peu abattu. Réagissant, il prit la main de Narya et l'attira dans les couloirs.

« - Viens…

Le professeur de potion traîna sa petite amie jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« - Un problème ? S'inquiéta Pompom.

« - Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom, juste une petite visite à faire…

« - Ce n'est plus l'heure des visites, gronda l'infirmière.

« - Juste un moment, nous ne serons pas longs…

L'infirmière capitula et Severus entraîna Narya jusqu'au lit de Harry. La jeune femme posa une main douce sur le front mate.

« - Mon pauvre chéri… Que t'est-il donc arrivé pour que tu ne te réveilles pas ? Chuchota-t-elle tristement.

« - Ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je ne le sait pas mais… c'est elle la femme qui est morte n'est-ce pas ?

Se disant, Severus présentait le cadre à Narya.

« - Oui…

« - La mère de Selann.

« - Je ne pense pas…

« - Hein ?

« - Elle ne m'a pas parlé de Selann comme de sa fille mais comme celle de Harry, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

« - Oui mais…

« - Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait ramené Kasuza, c'est le vrai nom de notre Selann, en Angleterre et qu'elle s'était faite repérer par des mangemorts. Pour protéger le bébé, elle a du l'abandonner dans un fourré et puis elle est partie dans l'autre sens… Malheureusement, ils l'ont rattrapé, capturé et torturé… tu aurais vu dans quel état elle était, c'était horrible… Horrible… Mais elle m'a dit que son honneur souillé par cette capture a été lavé, elle n'a pas trahi son disciple…

« - Disciple ? Alors elle serait le maître d'Harry ?

« - Oui…

« - Mais cette phrase ?

Severus retourna la photo et montra l'inscription à Narya.

« - Je ne sais pas mais elle n'est pas la mère de Selann.

« - J'en connais un qui va être content de le savoir… murmura Severus.

« - Que veux-tu dire par là ?

« - Je pense que notre prince des Serpentards, impassible et froid, n'a pas le cœur de glace qu'on lui prétend… surtout envers un CERTAIN griffondor de ma connaissance…

« - Maintenant je comprends mieux… j'aurais été jalouse moi aussi… Surtout qu'il y a Selann tout de même et même si Natsuki n'est pas sa mère, il lui en faut bien une et elle ressemble trop à Harry pour que ce ne soit pas la sienne…

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Les jours suivants, Drago s'éloigna ostensiblement de Selann. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait,il ne voyait pas les cheveux noirs de Selann mais ceux de cette femme, il ne voyait pas la peau dorée de Selann mais celle d'Harry, il ne la voyait pas _elle_, il voyait son père…

Evidement Blaise et Hermione remarquèrent le changement de Drago. Ils voyaient aussi que Selann en souffrait. Son papounet était, ils devaient bien se l'avouer, celui qui le plus de place dans le cœur de la fillette et là, il s'éloignait d'elle. Comment faisait-il pour ignorer quand elle lui souriait en tendant ses menottes vers lui ?

Si ça n'avait été que de Blaise, il y aurait un moment que Drago se serait prit son poing dans la figure mais Hermione le tempérait.

Mais un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre, l'orage éclata. Selann, qui construisait un immense château avec des cubes détruisit son oeuvre. Mais malheureusement pour elle, certains cubes lui tombèrent dessus. S'étant fait mal, elle se mit alors à pleurer.

« - Paaa ! Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnn !

Appelant toujours son papounet, la petite pleurait. Blaise s'approcha d'elle et la prit.

« - Non ! Paaa ! Dit-elle en repoussant Blaise.

« - Drake… Le devoir… Hé ? Tu vas où ? Elle te veut toi !

Mais Drago fit mine de ne rien entendre et, ayant pris un livre nouveau sur l'étagère, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Il fut bien forcer de réagir quand la main d'Hermione vint s'abattre avec force sur sa joue.

« - Connard ! Hurla-t-elle.

Se retournant, elle prit Selann des bras de Blaise et celui-ci s'approcha du blond.

« - Elle a raison, mon pote ! Tu as changé ! Et en mal surtout vis-à-vis de Selou… Tu te rends compte comment tu es avec elle ? Tu la fais souffrir ! Tu n'en as aucun remords ? Tu sais que c'est toi qu'elle préfère et toi tu la rejettes ! Si c'était pour te lasser d'elle, il ne fallait pas que tu t'occupes d'elle comme ça avant ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Cette fois ce fut le poing de Blaise que Drago se prit dans la figure.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre alors laissez-moi…

« - Et bien tu vas nous expliquer parce que je ne veux pas croire que tu es comme ça… et que toutes ces années, je me suis trompé sur toi.

« - Potter est le père de Selann.

« - Hein ?

« - Potter est le…

« - Ca va, j'ai entendu mais…

« - … c'est pour ça que tu rejettes Selann maintenant ? demande froidement Hermione.

« - Je… Oui… Non… Je sais pas… Et puis il y a cette femme, elle…

« - Ecoute Drake, nous sommes tes amis mais ce que tu fais là, ce n'est pas juste… Selann n'est pas responsable de son ascendance alors…

« - Je sais.

« - Mais alors pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas…

« - C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas Harry ? demanda Hermione toujours froidement.

« - C'est faux !

« - Quoi ?

« - Je… Je ne… Pot… Harry, je ne le hais plus…

Blaise sourit à cet aveu à peine déguisé et demanda sournoisement :

« - Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ?

Drago conjura un double de la photo qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit du Survivant.

« - Cette photo est sur la table de nuit de Potter à l'infirmerie… Regarde ce qu'il y a marqué derrière…

Blaise retourna le cadre et lut :

« - Natsuki, moi et notre petit ange…

« - C'est l'écriture de Potter et… NON MAIS T'AS VU COMMENT IL **_LA_** REGARDE ? S'énerva Drago en pointant Natsuki du doigt.

Blaise pouffa de rire et Hermione se détendit.

« - Je vous promets que Selann n'aura plus à souffrir de mon indifférence.

Sur ce, il prit le bébé et le serra contre lui.

Un poids s'était oté de son cœur mais un autre restait et, malheureusement pour lui, celui qui restait était le plus important !

Le lendemain, Drago reçut la visite inopinée de son professeur de potion et de sa petite amie. Soupçonneux mais n'oubliant pas ses bonnes manières, il les introduisit dans sa chambre et les fit s'installer.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura Narya.

« - Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? demanda le blond jouant l'indifférence.

« - Je pense que Selann n'est pas la fille de Natsuki.

« - Quoi !

« - Cette jeune femme ne m'a pas parlé de sa fille, elle m'a parlé de la fille d'Harry c'est tout, jamais elle n'a rapproché leurs deux noms…

« - Et alors ? Natsuki peut très bien ne pas être sa mère…

Narya et Severus se regardèrent avec étonnement, ils s'attendaient à ce que Drago réfute ce qu'elle lui dévoilerait.

« - Vous êtes surpris n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai réfléchi… Même en étant né prématurément, Selann n'a pas pu être conçue au Japon, tout le monde sait que Potter a passé un mois au Tibet avant d'aller là-bas…

« - C'est vrai… Je suis heureux de voir que tu…

« - Il n'empêche, le coupa le blond, qu'il est forcément amoureux de cette _femme_ ! Jamais il ne la regarderait avec autant d'amour et de tendresse s'il ne l'aimait pas ! Et puis, elle est passé où sa mère à Selann, hein ? Vous y avez pensé ? Il lui en faut bien une non ? Le Survivant est du style polygame ou quoi ? Non mais franchement, ça se fait pas un truc pareil ! Il a fait un gosse à une greluche et puis il est parti vivre avec une autre qu'il aime ! Je le hais, c'est immoral ! Ca se fait pas…

Narya eut un petit sourire en coin, imité bientôt par son petit ami. Drago était bouché, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'inscrivait en lettres de feu au dessus de lui. En le voyant, en l'entendant parler, bon nombre de personne avaient compris son secret…

Ce secret qu'il rejetait…

Ce secret qu'il ne pourrait pas se voiler indéfiniment…

Ce secret que Severus s'était promis de lui faire avouer coûte que coûte…

**A suivre…………**

**Vilou… Ca vous a plu ? Une chtite review me ferait bien plaisir… j'espère que j'aurais le temps de vous mettre le prochain chapitre avant de repartir de nouveau…**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et en particulier ceux qui me review… C'est trop gentil et ça encourage beaucoup d'avoir vos petits mots…**

_Eileen Ana__ / lowelyne _: Gros bisous à vous et merci pour votre petit mot, voila la suite en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant… Selann.

_Cococinelle_ : Vilou la suite… Pas trop attendu, j'espère… Quand Harry se réveillera ? Hum, tu verras, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant et je suis super contente que mon idée te plaise… Selann.

_Hermy / __Boobagump_Vous avez tout lu d'une traite ? Super, je ne pensais pas que ma fic pouvait faire ça… Ca me fait très plaisir… et merci pour vos encouragements et vos appréciations plus que… appréciatives ! lol…

_Valandra_ : Si tu as tout compris, alors il n'est plus necessaire que je termine la fic… lol, je rigole… Oui, ils vont être collé ensemble et Drago va changer d'avis (comme tu t'en doutes) sur Harry…

_la-shinegami_ : Tu as adoré ? Cool, je n'ai pas marqué HP/DM dans le résumé car en fait, j'ai voulu insister sur la relation Bébé/Serpentards et HP/DM fait office de toile de fond… Voila le pourquoi du comment… Mais ils finiront quand même ensemble à la fin et je prévois même un petit lemon pour ceux que ça intéresse… Voila… Sinon, ta thérie est tout à fait exacte, rien à redire il me semble, mais enfin tu verras par toi-même…

Pour la sortie des chapitres, je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais je ne peux pas te dire exactement, cela dépend de ce que j'ai à faire chez moi, etc…

Bisous, Selann.

_echizen D luffy_ : Beuh quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la fin ? lol…

_Lilyunatat_ : Ce que tu proposes est tout à fait possible et c'est même la vérité… voila… Bisous.

_miss Felton/Malfoy : _Oui, il faut attendre le réveil de Ryry mais bon, j'ai encore besoin, qu'il dorme encore un peu notre chtit Griffy… Vilou mais ça ne va plus tarder tout de meme…

_Yue-kero_ : Ohayo ! Ca av super mais dis-moi, ça faisait un moment que tu m'avais pas reviewer… contente de te revoir !

Pour ce que tu me dis dans ta review, il y aquelques petites erreurs mais ce n'est pas grave… Tout d'abord, Harry ne s'est pas enfui au Japon,c'est Dumby qui l'y a envoyé… Et Tosa, c'est la diminutif de 'Otosan' qui signifie Papa en japonais… Voila… Ah, et aussi… l'aventure d'une nuit a eu lieu… enfin tu verras en lisant la suite, le fil de l'histoire va tout éclaircir…

Sayonara et à bientôt, Selann.

_Drackyumi_ : Harry va se réveiller bientôt promis ! Et la femme sur la photo, c'est…. Quelqu'un ! Tu verras bien et il n'y a pas de grand mystère… lol.

_Tinkerbell Snape_ : Kikou toi !

Et non, Sevynou a pas de chance de faire le 'courier du cœur' mais il semble tout de même assez déterminé… lol… Que penses-tu de la suite de la réaction de Sev' face à sa paternité ?

Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, Dray aura pas le cœur brisé bien longtemps… Gros bisous, Moi.

_Tama_ : Ta théorie est exacte… Et oui, il va bientôt se réveiller et tout éclaircir… 'Tosa' est le diminutive de 'Otosan' qui veut dire 'Papa' en japonais…

Sinon, tu ne me saoules pas du tout, j'adore les longues reviews et puis les fautes ne me genent pas… Ne me prive pas de review pour ça lol !

Bisous.

_zaika_ : C'est cool un enthousiasme pareil, ça fait super plaisir, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre mais j'étais en vacances et là-bas j'avais pas d'ordi… Vilou…

PS : C'est ton état normal ? Ca me fait trop penser à Duo de Gundam, lol, c'est super…

_Yami Aku_ : Euh ouais, ça avance… Doucement mais surement comme on dit lol… Gros bisous.

_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell_ : Euh… La mère récupérer sa fille ? En quelque sorte, lol, tu verras… Harry se réveille dans le prochain chapitre…

Hugh ? Pour l'instant il va la mettre en veilleuse…

Vilou, ton attention à ma fic me fait très plaisir…

_Onarluca_ : De quoi ? (tout à fait innocenment évidement)… Boh, t'as pas patienté longtemps, si ? Superbe chapitre ou pas ? J'attends les critiques… Selann.

**INFO : Je pars jeudi en vacances pour 2 semaines donc pas de chapitres mais je vais essayer de vous mettre soit le chapitre 13 de cette fic, soit le 3 de 'Imôto' ma fic de Gundam.**

**Voila c'est tout…**

**Gros Bisous à tous, **

**Selann.**

9


	14. Réponses

_**Chapitre 13 : **…Réponses._

Février arriva avec toujours plus de neige…

Une annonce officielle avait été faite pour couper court aux rumeurs :

Oui, Selann, le bébé recueilli par les Serpentards était la fille de Harry Potter.

Oui, son vrai nom était Kasuza.

Oui, le bébé restait sous la garde de Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zanbini et Hermione Granger jusqu'à ce que le Survivant ne se réveille.

Bien sur ces révélations avaient amené de nombreuses remarques dans toutes les bouches. Certaines, acerbes ou méchantes, furent sévèrement réprimées par les professeurs.

Même Hugh Galahan se tint tranquille. Bien trop tranquille pour être honnête pensait certains mais aucun n'y faisait vraiment attention. Kasuza entrait dans la période de leurs vies où les bébés sont les plus intéressants. En effet, elle se déplaçait à quatre pattes ou dans un siège pour lui apprendre à marcher dans les grands couloirs de l'école. De plus, elle babillait de mieux en mieux et arrivait à se faire mieux comprendre encore. Elle avait fait encore de nombreux adeptes au baby-sitting et Drago avait bien du mal à se retrouver seul avec elle comme il le faisait auparavant et ces moments là lui manquaient beaucoup. Il profitait donc de quand il l'emmenait à Harry pour s'occuper d'elle, lui faire ses confidences et jouer avec elle comme il n'oserait jamais le faire devant quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté le fait que Selann soit la fille de Harry, Drago se sentait mieux. Pourtant une ombre restait sur son cœur et dans son âme. De plus en plus, il amenait Selann enfin, Kasuza à l'infirmerie. Après tout, il avait le devoir de lui faire passer du temps avec son père même si celui-ci était dans le coma. Pendant les longues stations qu'il faisait à l'infirmerie, Drago parlait au bébé et à Harry. Il ne manquait pas de jour où il ne demandait au brun ce qu'il lui était arrivé, pourquoi il était dans cet état et pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas… Pourtant il savait que c'était important car Harry n'aurait jamais abandonné son enfant. De cela, il était persuadé. Souvent il l'implorait de se réveiller, Kasuza avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser…

Par un de ces froids jours de février, alors que Drago, épuisé parce qu'il avait du travailler tard la veille, s'était endormi sur sa chaise près de Harry, il fut réveillé par des gémissements de douleur. Tout de suite réveillé, il se trouva face à un Harry suffoquant et fiévreux gémissant douloureusement et s'agitant sur son lit. Il récupéra Kasuza et courut alerter Pompom, paniqué.

« - Mme Pomfresh ! Mme Pomfresh ! Venez vite c'estHarryilamaliladelafièvreil…

« - Calmez vous Mr Malfoy, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites…

« - Harry va mal ! Gémit Drago le plus clairement qu'il pu.

« - Hein ?

L'infirmière se précipita au lit, suivie de Drago.

« - Sortez d'ici, Mr Malfoy.

« - Mais…

« - Sortez, j'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans mes pattes… Allez…

Drago sortit à contre cœur en jetant un dernier regard à Harry qui semblait si mal…

L'âme en peine, il alla déposer Kasuza dans sa salle commune. Il ne voulait pas déranger Blaise et Hermione qui avait autre chose à faire qu'à s'occuper de lui. Il laissa donc la fillette gazouillante aux filles de Serpentards. Pansy s'approcha de lui.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Drakinou ?

« - Rien qui t'intéresse…

« - Mais tout m'intéresse quand ça se rapporte à toi…

« - Pansy… Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois…

« - Cela m'importe peu… Nos parents nous ont fiancés il y a longtemps maintenant…

« - Je n'obéirais pas à la volonté de mes parents alors…

« - Quoi ?

« - Pansy, je… Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et je ne le serais jamais…

« - Mais… Pourquoi ? Sanglota la jeune fille.

« - C'est simple, tu es une fille.

« - Mais… Ca veut dire que…

« - Tu as tout compris, je n'aime pas les filles…

Parkinson partit en courant et en pleurant. Drago avait tout de même quelques remords mais ils furent bientôt submergés par l'inquiétude pour Harry bien qu'il essaye de repousser cette partie de lui qui était mort d'angoisse. Ne pouvant rester immobile, il alla faire un tour. Immanquablement, ces pas le menèrent vers l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il se tourna rageusement pour s'éloigner, il entendit Dumbledore demander :

« - Qu'en est-il Pompom ?

« - La blessure n'est pas cicatrisée… Son coma n'est pas normal, Monsieur… D'ordinaire, durant un coma, chez un sorcier, le malade s'il est blessé cicatrise mais là, cela ne se fait pas… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec mes onguents mais cela ne suffit pas et en plus avec cette fièvre et ce délire, il s'agite… la plaie risque donc de se rouvrir… je ne comprends pas… vraiment pas…

A partir de ces mots, Drago ne comprit plus… une seule idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête… Harry était vraiment en danger et son coma n'était pas _normal_ d'après Pompom… Mais pourquoi ne faisait-il rien comme les autres !

Il sentit soudain deux bras l'entourer et une voix murmurer tout près de son oreille.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas… Ca va aller…

« - Pansy !

« - Oui… Tu ne m'aimes peut être pas mais moi, je t'aime et je n'aime pas te voir malheureux alors… Me voila ! Super Pansy à la rescousse !

Drago se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille et découvrit les longs filets d'argent qui couraient sur ses joues alors qu'elle faisait semblant de délirer. Un serrement au cœur fit réagir le blond. Pansy était une fille formidable et lui, il la faisait pleurer.

« - Merci Pansy… Tu es… Vraiment une chic fille… Merci.

Il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

Depuis ce jour, c'est à Pansy qu'il se confiait. Depuis 7 ans qu'il la connaissait, il la découvrait juste.

Il apprit qu'elle avait été reniée de sa famille pour avoir refusé la marque et qu'elle était entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il en apprit plus sur elle cette semaine là que depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Il l'enviait d'avoir eu le courage de refuser la marque alors que lui avait subi les décisions de son père.

Ce qui l'ennuyait c'est que chaque jour, elle l'emmenait voir Harry alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus y aller. De toute façon, le jeune homme n'eut bientôt plus le droit aux visites. D'après les conversations qu'il avait entendu cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, celui-ci s'agitait de plus en plus et sa blessure s'était ré ouverte. Si bien que Pompom se voyait de rester sans arrêt près de lui pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang.

A l'approche de la St Valentin, les couples déjà formés concoctaient de délicieuses petites soirées, ou quelques surprises pour leurs compagnons… Drago, lui, était obsédé par ce qu'il avait entendu à l'infirmerie… Il était obsédé par l'état de Harry et cela l'énervait. Il avait sans cesse les nerfs à fleur de peau et beaucoup en faisait les frais…

Heureusement pour eux, Blaise et Hermione roucoulaient gaiement en faisant des projets pour la St Valentin. Ils s'étaient bien sur rendus compte de l'état de leur ami et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils l'évitaient. De plus, Drago, qui s'en prenait à tout le monde, semblait faire exception avec Parkinson et Selann si bien qu'ils laissaient le blond avec elles pour ne pas se prendre ses foudres.

Le jour J arriva enfin.

Par chance, ce jour concordait avec le calendrier des sorties à Pré-au-lard et en raison de la date, tous les élèves, y compris les années plus jeunes, avaient la permission d'y aller et même de s'y éterniser un peu sans toutes fois exagérer.

C'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva tout seul en ce jour. Il avait repoussé toutes les demandes et invitations qu'elles viennent de garçons comme de filles. Il déambulait maintenant seul dans les grands couloirs déserts de l'école. Seul ? Oui, Pansy avait été invité par un garçon de Serdaigle et Drago l'avait poussé à accepter… Il fallait qu'elle oublie le blond et celui-ci le savait, il ne serait jamais libre, il ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle le voulait…

Quand à Selann, elle avait été emmenée par Dumbledore… Le vieux sorcier l'ayant quémandé à son papounet pour la journée.

Alors qu'il passait devant la salle de potion, il entendit un BOUM étrange. Frappant d'abord, il passa la tête par la porte et découvrit Narya au centre de la pièce.

« - Euh… Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait…

« - Euh oui…

Drago s'approcha et découvrit le pourquoi de la drôle de tête de sa professeur de DCFM. Allongé de tout son long en travers de l'estrade, le professeur Snape était inconscient. Relevant un visage interloqué vers la jeune femme, il la questionna du regard.

« - Aide-moi à le transporter à l'infirmerie, ma puissance magique est bouffé par le bébé… pfff, je t'expliquerais après…

Drago fit ce que Narya lui demandait et, tous les deux, suivit du corps de Severus flottant derrière eux, ils prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie. Le trajet se déroula en silence, Drago concentré sur son sort, le professeur de potion ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il se réveillait avec des bosses et des bleus qui n'y étaient pas avant… Narya, car elle retardait le moment où elle devrait s'expliquer.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie et après avoir installé Severus dans un lit, Drago demanda à Narya :

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

« - Vous le lui avez dit ? interrompit Pompom.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« - Il a plutôt bien réagi non ? Ajouta-t-elle.

« - Vu son caractère, je l'aurais parié… Mais ne t'inquiète pas…

« - Je ne m'inquiète pas vu qu'il souriait… avant de s'évanouir évidemment.

« - Je m'en doutais… C'est ce qu'il lui faut… Une famille…

Narya hocha la tête en regardant Severus avec tendresse.

« - Vous allez m'expliquer oui ! S'énerva légèrement Drago.

Narya jeta un regard las à Pompom qui expliqua alors :

« - Melle Lupin attends des jumeaux.

« - Hein ?

« - J'attends des jumeaux… Je viens de l'apprendre à Sev' et… il s'est évanoui…

Le temps de tout assimilé et Drago fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il riait tellement que ses côtes étaient plus que douloureuses et que les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Quand il arriva un minimum à se calmer, il sourit à Narya et dit :

« - Beau cadeau de St Valentin…

La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« - J'aurais pas trouver mieux…

« - Je trouve aussi, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait cette fois.

« - Félicitations…

Ils rirent tous les deux mais soudain, Drago arrêta de rire.

Un bruit…

Il avait entendu un bruit et ce bruit il venait de… Mais non, il n'avait pas rêver, il y avait bien du bruit qui venait de derrière le rideau qui cachait Harry.

Sûr de lui, Drago se dirigea vers le rideau et l'écarta d'un geste fébrile. Il se perdit alors dans deux lacs d'émeraude.

« - Bonjour Drago…

Cette voix…

Ces yeux…

Ce sourire…

Drago était muet de surprise… Harry était réveillé.

**A suivre…………………**

**Vilou un tout chtit chapitre… A la demande d'une lectrice j'ai mis cette fic là en ligne au lieu de 'Imôto' mais pour ceux qui lise cette dernière fic, ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre suivant est en de bonnes voix… malheureusement je pense le mettre en ligne après mon retour de vacances…**

**Ben oui, je pars 2 semaines donc vous ne me verrez pas… lol.**

**Vilou, maintenant, je vais passez aux RARs… Vous me gâtez en ce moment, j'en ai beaucoup et ça me fait vraiment plaisir…**

**Gros Bisous,**

**Selann.**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

_**Lunny** : T'avais plus le net ? Je te plains, ça m'est déjà arriver et j'ai cru mourir… (J'avais d'ailleurs grillé le forfait de mon portable pendant cette période horrible ! lol) Alors tu vois, Ryry arrive… bon d'accord, on le voit pas trop dans ce chapitre mais le 14 tourne essentiellement autour de lui donc…._

_Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions sans dévoiler l'histoire donc il te faudra attendre…_

_Bisous, Selann._

**_Phenix 260_**_ : Pourquoi j'ai coupé là ? Beuh… Parce que ! lol… Mais bon, je n'ai pas tardé à mettre la suite donc je suis pardonnée… non ?_

_J'ai essayé de ne pas bâcler… Généralement je fais attention… J'espère que tu n'auras pas cette impression pour ce chapitre…_

_N'aie pas honte de ne pas avoir reviewer… Bien que j'adore les reviews, car elles me rassurent sur le nombre de lecteurs lol, le plus important c'est que mon histoire plaise même si on me le dit pas…_

_Bisous, Selann._

**_also22_**_ : Les explications ? Ben il faudra attendre les chapitres suivants car elles s'égrainent tout au long de la suite hihi… faut bien faire durer le suspens, non ?_

**_Yuki-piyoko_**_ : Tu vois le Ryry dormant, c'est terminé ! Il est réveillé… Bon d'accord, pour l'instant, il n'a pas eu un grand rôle mais je voulais insisté sur les rapports Serpentards (Drago et Blaise ) avec Selann (il faut bien justifié le titre…) mais maintenant, je vais voir à caser Dray et Ryry ensemble donc Ryry va être plus que présent… lol_

**_Eileen Ana_**_: Contente que tu aimes… Bisous, Selann._

**_dinoushette_**_ : Vilou le chapitre 13 ! Et avant que je ne parte en vacances s'il vous plait ! lol… Bonnes vacances à toi aussi, que tu partes ou non… Bisous, Selann._

**_Colibri Noir_**_ : Vilou la suite et trop contente que tu aimes ma fic…_

_**Tama** : Voila le chapitre avant que je ne parte mais maintenant, il va falloir attendre 2 semaines… Je vais essayer d'écrire la totalité des chapitres qu'il reste (4 en tout) comme ça, de retour, je n'aurais plus qu'à les taper à l'ordi et à m'occuper de mes autres fics…_

_Vilou, en espérant ne pas te décevoir, gros bisous et bonnes vacances, Selann._

**_diabolikvampyr_**_ : Si tu n'aimes pas le HP/DM tu vas être servi car la fin tourne exclusivement autour d'eux, désolée… Mais bon, j'espère tout de même que tu liras… Gros bisous, Selann._

_PS : Si tu n'aimes pas trop le HP/DM quels sont tes couples préférés ? Désolée, je suis curieuse… hihihi._

_**Sélène** : Tu vois, j'ai posté cette fic là pourtant une de mes amies voulait que j'écrive la suite de 'Imôto'… Donc voila le chapitre 13… Gros bisous, Selann._

_**echizen D luffy** : Ben oui, déjà fini… et même appréciation pour ce chapitre non ? lol_

_Je ne l'ai pas mentionné ? Simple oubli mais comme c'est évident… lol_

_Et sinon, j'adore la forme de ta review, elle m'a fait bien rire…_

_Gros bisous,_

_Selann._

**_Cococinelle_**_ : Vilou la suite… Quand au sang froid de Drago… J'espère bien le lui faire perdre complètement avant la fin de la fic ! lol._

**_la-shinegami_**_ : Pourquoi donc vous êtes tous en train de râler contre la fin du chapitre 12 ? Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, si ? lol _

_Si l'autre fin était… hum, en queue de poisson ? Que penses-tu de celle-là ?_

_Bisous et à bientôt, Selann._

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell_**_ : Vilou la suite, bisous, Selann._

_**Onarluca** : Oui, j'ai eu peur ! C'est pas juste d'être méchante avec moi euh ! lol_

_T'as pas trop attendu la suite j'espère…_

_Bisous, Selann._

**Vilou, j'ai terminé !**

**Je vous fais de gros gros bisous et vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes vacances !**

**Bye bye**

**Selann.**

6


	15. Réveil…

**En **_italique_**, les pensées de Drago…**

**En **_« italique »_, **les pensées de Harry…**

**Chapitre 14 : _Réveil…_**

« - Bonjour Drago…

Drago, pétrifié par la surprise, ne fit pas un geste. Il se fit éjecter dans un coin alors que Mme Pomfresh se précipitait vers son malade en disant :

« - Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur, Harry ! Mais maintenant, ça va aller !

« - Bonjour, Mme Pomfresh.

L'infirmière eut un sourire pour le brun et reprit :

« - Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je vais pouvoir vous soigner efficacement… Et puis, vous allez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas !

Mme Pomfresh s'agitait autour du brun mais celui-ci ne quittait pas Drago du regard.

« - Bonjour Harry.

Le Survivant ne détourna les yeux qu'un bref instant pour saluer Narya mais son regard revint bien vite s'accrocher aux yeux de Drago. Ce dernier, se souvenant soudain de Natsuki, détourna son regard.

Le blond tressaillit en voyant les émeraudes se troubler sous son geste, comme si Harry avait perdu pied. Le brun jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui avant de bafouiller :

« - Je… Kasuza ! Où est-elle ? Elle devrait être là… Je…

« - Calme-toi Harry, tempéra Narya en voyant la panique envahir le Griffondor.

« - Elle est avec Dumbledore. Lâcha Drago.

« - Avec Dumbledore ? Merlin merci ! Nat' a donc réussi à la ramener ici… Elle va bien ? Elle a grandi ? Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Calme-toi Harry, répéta Narya en souriant. Oui, elle va bien… Oui, elle a grandi…et, oui, elle est belle… Tout le monde l'adore !

« - Ouf… Et Nat' ? demanda Harry, soulagé.

« - Euh… Et bien… bredouilla Narya, l'infirmière se taisant.

« - Natsuki est morte, avoua froidement Drago, sans aucune délicatesse.

Les grands yeux verts s'agrandirent de surprise avant d'être voilé de tristesse. Le cœur du blond se serra… Il n'eut pas besoin du regard assassin de Mme Pomfresh et celui désapprobateur de Narya, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça…

Il le savait pourtant que Natsuki était quelqu'un d'important pour Harry. Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué aussi froidement ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit CA aussi crûment ?

Il se faisait horreur mais il n'y arrivait pas… Il n'arrivait pas à parler de cette femme sur un autre ton. Et pourtant, il savait que ça allait bouleverser Harry de savoir que la femme qu'il aimait n'était plus de ce monde.

Se retournant brusquement, le blond sortit de l'infirmerie sans un regard pour le brun. Celui-ci se ressaisit et réussit à articuler :

« - Alors comme ça… Elle est… Morte ?

« - Oui, répondit Narya. Dans mes bras, elle a été capturée par les mangemorts et j'avais réussi à la sortir de sa prison mais elle était trop faible…

« - C'est elle qui m'a enseigné l'art du sabre, là-bas… Et puis, je lui ai confié Kasuza… Elle devait l'amener ici pour la mettre à l'abri ; le dôjô allait être attaqué…

« - Malheureusement, elle a du être repéré et pour sauver ta fille, elle l'a laissé dans un fourré près de Pré-au-lard… Elle a ensuite attiré les mangemorts loin du bébé je suppose…

« - Dans un fourré ?

Narya hocha la tête et reprit :

« - Kasuza y a été trouvé par Crabbe et Goyle.

La jeune femme sourit à la grimace qui tordit le beau visage de Harry.

« -… qui se sont empressé de l'amener à Drago… C'est lui qui s'en occupe depuis, il aime beaucoup Selann…

« - Selann ?

« - Euh, Kasuza… Nous ne savions pas son nom donc Drago lui en a trouvé un…

« - Ok… C'est joli, Selann… C'est vraiment Drago qui s'occupe d'elle ?

« - Oui, avec l'aide de Blaise Zanbini et de Hermione… répondit Narya, un peu surprise que Harry ne grimace pas au fait que son ennemi de toujours s'occupe de sa fille…

« - Hermy ? Elle aussi, elle s'occupe de mon petit ange ?

« - Bien sur… Et elle sort avec Blaise.

« - Avec… Blaise ?

« - Oui, avec Blaise…

« - Il me semble que… Que c'est quelqu'un de bien…

« - Oui.

Narya l'avait tout de même regardé avec surprise suite à ce jugement positif et spontané.

« - Ca suffit maintenant ! Harry a besoin de se reposer et vous aussi donc, dehors !

« - Demo !... Pomfresh-san !

« - Gneuh !

« - Sumimasen… euh, désolé… L'habitude… euh, vous voulez tout de même pas que je me repose alors que ça fait des semaines que je dors !

« - Pas d'objection mon cher Potter, au dodo et plus vite que ça !

« - mais ! Ma curiosité est loin d'être satisfaite à moi ! Gémit Narya.

« - Et bien, elle attendra ! Allez ouste, dehors !

L'infirmière poussait littéralement la jeune femme dehors. Le regard de Harry, rayonnant en regardant ces murs qui lui étaient si familier, s'assombrit :

« -Professeur Snape, salua-t-il.

« - Potter. Déjà réveillé ?

« - Comme vous voyiez…

« - Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dehors ! Je ne veux plus personne ici par Merlin !

De même que Narya, Severus se fit éjecter hors de l'infirmerie sans avoir le temps de protester. Harry riait tellement qu'il était plié sur son lit. Quand il arriva enfin à se calmer, il détacha son bras de ses cotes… Sa main était rouge de sang…

« - Par Merlin ! Cette maudite blessure qui s'est rouverte ! Gémit Pompom en arrivant.

S'affairant sur un Harry exsangue, elle lui fit boire une potion pour la cicatrisation. Le jeune homme, affaibli par la perte considérable de sang, se recala dans ses oreillers et se rendormit.

La première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant le lendemain matin, ce fut une barbe, des lunettes en demi lunes et des yeux bleus délavés. Essayant de se relever sur ses oreillers sans que la plaie ne rouvre encore, il dit :

« - Bonjour Mr le Directeur.

« - Bonjour Harry, bon retour parmi nous.

« - Je suis heureux d'être là…

« - Tu es là depuis un moment déjà… Mais il est vrai que c'est mieux quand tu es réveillé !

Harry sourit.

« - J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas pour que tu sois dans cet état… Passe à mon bureau dés que tu iras mieux… Fumseck m'avertira et il te tiendra compagnie tant que…

« - Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, je vais tout vous dire maintenant…

« - Comme tu veux, je… J'hésitais à te le demander.

Harry sourit de nouveau. Invitant le directeur à s'asseoir, il se mit à raconter son séjour au Japon. Dans les grandes lignes, décrivant seulement ce qui pouvait avoir une incidence sur l'avenir, Harry raconta au vieil homme son entraînement et le fait qu'il est adoré apprendre l'art du sabre… Alors qu'il expliquait que des mangemorts l'avaient repéré, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Narya. Derrière elle, visiblement tiré à l'intérieur, Drago pestait, Selann dans els bras. A leur entrée, Harry s'était interrompu et, de même que Dumbledore, il fixait les arrivants.

« - Bonjour Messieurs ! Lança Narya gaiement. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé errant devant les portes sans oser entrer !

Drago grogna à cet énoncé mais Selann l'interrompit par un sonore :

« - Tosa !

« - Haï, tenshi… Haï…

Harry tendait les bras vers elle.

« - Tu veux bien me la donner… Drago, demanda-t-il en douceur.

Drago s'avança et déposa le bébé dans les bras de son père. L'enfant s'y trouva à sa place, comme si jamais elle n'en était sortie. De ses petites menottes potelées, elle agrippait la chemise de malade de Harry. Et se serrait comme elle pouvait contre lui.

« - Tosa…

« - Kasuza, watashi mo tenshi…

Harry serrait sa fille contre lui. Tous regardaient les retrouvailles père/fille d'un œil attendri. Même Drago, jamais il n'avait vu Selann aussi heureuse et détendue… Il pensait aussi à l'amour qu'il dégageait tous les eux. Mais bien vite, son esprit revint à son idée fixe depuis la veille : Har… Potter réveillé, Selann… euh, Kasuza retournerait près de lui. Son rôle de 'nounou' s'achevait et cela le rendait triste. Reprenant le fils de la conversation, il entendit Dumbledore dire :

« - Harry était en train de me conter son aventure… Asseyez-vous je vous en prie… C'est fort intéressant !

Imitant Narya, le blond s'assit sur le lit d'à côté et, prenant garde de ne pas regarder Harry, il fixait le bébé.

« - Où en étais-je ?

« - Les mangemorts vous avaient repéré… s'exclama Dumbledore, attendant la suite avec avidité.

« - Ah oui, un novice du temple voisin était monté nous prévenir… Des hommes cagoulés de noir me recherchaient et seraient ici d'un instant à l'autre… J'ai alors ordonné au novice de partir et de se cacher avant de retourner au temple… Natsuki était déjà partie chercher nos sabres… Nous devions nous battre. Malgré tout, j'ai réussi, avec beaucoup de difficultés, à la convaincre de partir avec Kasuza et de l'amener à Poudlard… C'était à moi que ces hommes en voulaient et non à elle. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle serait en sécurité ici…

Harry s'arrêta un instant pour penser douloureusement à Natsuki. Drago ne put s'empêcher un sourie moqueur. Harry le remarqua et, d'un air las, il dit :

« - Le complexe du héros, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ?

« - Euh, je…

Drago essaya, en vain, d'éviter le regard de Harry mais une fois que ses prunelles d'acier eurent croisées les émeraudes, elles y restèrent accrochées.

« - Ouais. C'est tellement… Toi. Conclut le blond sans méchanceté.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« - Et… Après ? demanda Dumbledore avec un intérêt non feint.

« - Après… Du calme, Tenshi, murmura Harry au bébé. Après Natsuki a transplané à Tokyo où se trouvait le portoloin pour revenir ici et moi… Moi, j'ai attendu nos assaillants, j'avais promis à Natsuki de protéger sa maison et je l'ai fait… Je me suis d'ailleurs étonné moi-même ! C'était la première fois que j'utilisais les techniques qu'elle m'avait enseigné dans un vrai combat et je m'en sortais plutôt bien… C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis vraiment rendu compte que j'avais changé et de l'entraînement que j'avais subi.

« - Il nous faudra une démonstration ! Rugit Narya enthousiaste.

« - Je crains malheureusement que les occasions ne manqueront pas… constata Harry réduisant considérablement le moral de Narya.

« - Bien sur… mais une séance d'entraînement suffira !

« - Je ne peux te le refuser… et puis… depuis le temps que je joue aux belles au bois dormant, je dois être rouillé !

Cette réplique ramena la bonne humeur dans la pièce.

Harry semblait épanoui et Narya le contemplait tendrement… Depuis quand avait-il ce petit sourire doux ? Depuis quand la tristesse était-elle moins grande dans ces yeux ? Elle était vraiment heureuse du changement qu'elle observait… Harry semblait plus mur bien qu'il gardait toujours ce petit air pur qu'il avait toujours eu…

Elle fut stoppée dans ces réflexions par la porte qui s'ouvrait, de nouveau ! Mme Pomfresh commençait à grogner comme quoi l'infirmerie n'était pas un salon de thé, que s'il voulait parler, ils pouvaient le faire chacun leur tour au lieu d'envahir SON domaine…

« - Harry…

Sur le seuil, se tenait Hermione, les yeux mouillés de larmes de joie. Près d'elle, Blaise qui ne regardait pas le Survivant mais Drago… Celui-ci fixant avec toujours autant d'attention le bébé.

« -' Mione !

« - Oh 'Ry… Tu m'as manqué !

La brunette se précipita à Harry au pied du lit duquel elle tomba à genoux. Harry posa délicatement Kasuza dans les bras de Drago et serra son amie dans ses bras.

« - Tu m'as manqué aussi, 'Mione…

Les sanglots de la jeune fille s'estompèrent et elle émergea du cou de Harry juste à temps pour se retrouver collée contre le torse accueillant de Blaise.

« - Mais Blaise… chuchota-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

Un rire doux s'éleva alors. Harry se retournant vers Narya lui dit :

« - Un joli couple !

La jeune femme sourit et acquiesça.

« - Tu savais ? Lui demanda Blaise, interloqué.

« - Oh, pas depuis longtemps… Hier seulement… Je suis heureux pour toi, 'Mione… Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te mérite…

Les deux Serpentards présents n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Harry, LE Survivant, LE parfait petit Griffy, venaient de dire que… Pas possible !

« - … Je crois que je vais passer mon temps en félicitations aujourd'hui… D'abord pour vous…

Il regardait Hermione et Blaise.

« - … J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous… Mais attention Blaise, si tu fais du mal à ma petite sœur, tu vas souffrir…

La voix du Survivant était indolente mais l'éclat de ses yeux fit frémir Blaise. C'était vraiment une menace…

Mais déjà le blessé se retournait vers Narya.

« - … Et puis pour toi aussi… Des jumeaux, c'est super ! Et l'heureux papa ?

« -… Comme tu viens de le dire, heureux…

L'ambiance amicale qui régnait ne semblait pas pouvoir s'éteindre. Soudain, Narya dit :

« - Nous aussi, nous avons à te féliciter… Sela… Kasuza est magnifique !

« - Oui… Magnifique… Elle a été mon rayon de soleil, là-bas…

« - J'ai une question tout de même… avoua Blaise.

« - Je t'écoute ?

« - Kasuza ? C'est quoi ce nom ?

« - Beuh… C'est le nom de l'héroïne du manga que je lisais quand Kasu est née… C'est le seul nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand le médicomage m'a demandé un prénom…

Le Serpentard regarda le Survivant un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« - … Original, ne ? reprit Harry en souriant.

« - Assez.

« - Je vais te laisser Harry, avoua Dumbledore en se levant.

« - Attendez, Professeur, je n'ai pas terminé de vous raconter mon aventure et ce n'est pas long…

« - Bien… Je t'écoute…

« - Donc, je me suis battu là-bas, au dôjô… Je l'ai protégé et j'ai gagné… Avant la fin du jour, j'étais venu à bout de tous mes adversaires, j'avais récupéré un minimum d'affaires… Mais je réfléchissais alors… je ne devais pas me rendre tout de suite à Poudlard, je devais laisser le temps à Natsuki et Kasuza de se mettre à l'abri… J'ai donc transplané… Je suis allé sur l'île d'Hokkaido, puis en Sibérie, en Chine, au Sri Lanka… A chaque fois, un mangemort me suivait, je sentais sa présence mais je n'arrivais pas à le dénicher… J'ai donc continué mon petit jeu… Qui a duré 2 mois… Un jour que je me trouvais en Bretagne, il s'est décidé et il m'a attaqué… Nous nous sommes battus et j'ai été blessé…

En parlant, il regardait par la fenêtre.

« - …C'était un expert en sabre et il pratiquait aussi la magie sans baguette, j'ai eu du mal à le battre… Après vous savez tous ce qu'il m'est arrivé… Blessé, je suis revenu ici et je suis tombé dans le coma… Voila… Ce n'est ni une belle histoire, ni une grande aventure…

Un silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie. Silence à coupé au couteau, tout le monde était immobile et perdu dans ses pensées, silence qui fut brisé par l'entrée fracassante de Severus et Neville.

« - Mme Pomfresh… Mr Longdubat a encore fait des siennes…

« - Quelle potion, cette fois ?

« - Rien de grave, c'est juste qu'elle était brûlante…

« - J'ai compris… Venez Mr Longdubat que je vous soigne…

Cette apparition exerça le rôle de détente pour tout le monde. Kasu avait faim et fut emmener par Drago, Hermy et Blaise pour soulager son estomac. Narya avait un cours à donner et Dumbledore autre chose à faire… Tout le monde déserta donc le chevet du Survivant en lui promettant de venir le voir bientôt.

Le lendemain, il reçut de nouveau la visite de Drago, toujours accompagné de Kasuza. Alors que le blond allait s'éloigner, il le retint :

« - C'est vraiment toi qui t'en est occupé depuis tout ce temps ? demanda le brun.

« - Oui, c'est moi… Avec Crabbe et Goyle au début… Puis avec Blaise et enfin Hermione…

« - Cela n'a pas du être facile tous les jours…

« - C'est vrai mais nous… Nous étions récompensé par les sourires et les marques d'affection de Selann… Euh, désolé, Kasuza…

« - Vous êtes important pour elle et je… Je voudrais que tu saches que même si je suis réveillé, tu… Je souhaite que tu restes quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie…

« - Merci… murmura Drago, soulagé et heureux.

Il s'éloigna et Harry ne put le retenir cette fois, n'en ayant aucune raison. Malgré tout, le blond se retrouva rapidement à son chevet, attiré là par le directeur.

« - Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai surpris votre conversation et ton vœux, Harry…

« - Que voulez-vous dire par là, Mr le directeur ? demanda Harry, tout de suite effrayé par ce que l'esprit de Dumbledore avait bien pu concocter.

« - Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients et puisque Kasuza ne sera heureuse qu'avec vous deux, je vous propose d'emménager dans le même appartement…

Drago eut du mal à ne pas s'énerver. Comment le vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur pouvait-il s'imaginer que lui, prince incontesté des Serpentard, allait pouvoir partager un appartement avec LE Survivant, prince des Griffondors ? Inconcevable ! Et pourtant…

« - … Un appartement tout ce qu'il y a de normal bien évidemment… Deux chambres avec salle de bain personnelle séparé par celle de l'enfant qui, elle, se verra pourvu d'une sorte de débarras pour entasser ces affaires comme la poussette et autres et d'une salle de bain équipé pour les besoins de l'enfant… Qu'en dites-vous, messieurs ?

« - Je…

« - Ca ne me gêne pas… murmura Harry.

« - Grr… Moi non plus, grogna Drago comprenant que c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir encore s'occuper de son petit bout de chou.

« - Parfait… Pompom m'a dit hier que tu pourrais sortir d'ici demain tant que tu fais attention à ta blessure et que tu appliques le baume cicatrisant tous les jours sans faute ! Donc Dobby viendra demain pour vous conduire à vos nouveaux appartements… Mr Malfoy, il vous faudra venir ici vers 10h… Nous sommes samedi demain, cela ne posera aucun problème…

Après ces paroles, le vieux sorcier sortit de l'infirmerie, vite suivi de Drago qui ne cessait de pester intérieurement…

_Pourquoi MOI ? Pourquoi je dois MOI emménager avec THE Survivant ? T.T Pas juste… Bon d'accord, il est moins… euh… il est mieux qu'avant… J'imagine même pas comment j'aurais survécu si on nous avait ordonné ça il y a deux ans ?Bon… Le bon point c'est que comme ça, je reste avec ma Selou… Ouais, ça console… C'est TOUT ce qui console dans cette aventure… Absolument la seule chose !_

Le lendemain donc, Dobby conduisit Harry et Drago qui portait Selann à leur appartement. Arrivés là, le Griffondor s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil…

« - Harry Potter, Monsieur, ça va pas ? Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter ? Couina le petit elfe.

« - Non merci Dobby… Ca fait juste un certain temps que je n'ai pas marché c'est tout…

« - Et Dobby vous a fait vous déplacer, Harry Potter ! Méchant Dobby ! Dobby va se punir, Monsieur !

« - Mais non… Ce n'est pas grave Dobby, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Se dépêcha de dire Harry pour ne pas avoir à calmer un elfe suicidaire.

A ce moment, Drago rentra dans la chambre d'Harry.

« - Occupe-toi de faire transférer nos affaires ici l'elfe ! dit-il durement.

« - Bien… Bien Drago Malfoy, Monsieur !

« - Et vite ! Intima encore le blond.

L'elfe terrorisé disparut dans un POP alors qu'Harry fusillait Drago du regard.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parles comme ça ?

« - C'est un elfe, Potter !

« - Et alors ?

« - Ne me dis pas que j'aurais du dire s'il te plait à un elfe tout de même !

« - Si, et même Merci !

« - Saint Potter, tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

« - Je n'ai pas envie de changer !

« - Salazar… Bois ça.

Drago tendit un verre de potion fumant à Harry qui le regarda suspicieusement.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - Pomfresh me l'a donné pour toi…

Harry sans en demander plus, but la potion pourtant ragoûtante, d'un trait. Il grimaça.

« - Potion Requinquementus… dit-il seulement.

Drago fit la grimace et murmura :

« - Pur une fois, je te plains Potter…

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice mais Drago détourna bien vite les yeux.

« - Bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait voir à nous installer ! Les elfes ont du amener nos affaires à l'heure qu'il est… Et puis, Selann dort donc nous en avons un peu de temps…

Les affaires furent rapidement rangées dans les armoires ainsi que celles de l'enfant. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte… Hermione entra et dit que le déjeuner était servi et que tout le monde les attendait.

En fait, c'était surtout Harry que tout le monde attendait. Chacun avait hâte de constater par lui-même si les rumeurs qui couraient disaient vrai…

Quand il pénétra dans la grande salle, un profond silence s'installa et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il tenait sa fille dans ses bras et avait revêtu l'uniforme de Griffondor. Drago se dirigea bien vite vers sa table alors que les deux Griffondors allaient vers la leur.

Au vue des nombreux regards appréciateurs levés vers lui, les rumeurs étaient vérifiées. Le Survivant était de retour, plus fort et plus beau que jamais… Pourtant, Harry ne fit pas attention à ces regards… On peut même dire qu'il s'en fichait éperdument…

Comme il en avait l'habitude avant, il alla directement s'asseoir prés de Ron et invita Hermione à s'asseoir près de lui. En face de lui, se trouvait Hugh et ses amis. Harry déposa le bébé sur les genoux de Hermione.

« - Tu veux bien t'en occuper s'il te plait ?

« - Bien sur, murmura la jeune fille qui n'osait lever la tête de peur de rencontrer le regard d'un certain garçon.

Ensuite, le Survivant se retourna vers Ron.

« - Alors mon vieux, on salut plus ses amis ? J'ai tant changé que tu ne me reconnais plus ?

« - Si… Si bien sur !

Après avoir serrer Ron contre lui, Harry se mit à manger, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il fut interrompu par Hugh, par-dessus la table, le garçon lui tendait la main.

« - Harry, au nom de tous les Griffondors, je te souhaite la bienvenue ici…

« - Au nom de tous les Griffondors ? demanda Harry sans serrer la main tendue.

« - Oui.

« - Quand je suis parti, les Griffondors n'avaient pas besoin d'un émissaire pour passer les messages… déclara Harry.

« - Et il n'en ont toujours pas besoin ! Rugit Ron.

« - Je ne suis pas leur émissaire… Il me semble juste que j'étais le plus à même de…

« - Ferme-la, Galahan… On a pas besoin de toi pour saluer notre _Prince_… déclara durement Seamus en appuyant sur le mot 'prince'.

« - C'est vrai ! Hurla Dean joyeusement. On est content de te revoir, Harry !

De toute la table des cris de bienvenue s'élevaient, comme avant. Harry répondit par un sourire à ces élans de sympathie et se retourna vers Hugh.

« - Es-tu un si mauvais Griffondor pour vouloir manquer à notre devoir d'animer la grande salle ?

« - Beuh… Bien sur que non… Je… Je pensais juste que…

« - Mais peux-tu me rappeler ton nom ? Je ne suis pas le 'Prince' des Griffondors mais j'aime tout de même connaître ceux de ma maison…

« - Hugh Galahan, grogna Hugh, piqué au vif que Harry ne sache pas qui il était.

« - Hugh Galahan… Hugh Galahan… Ah oui, je me souviens de toi à présent… C'est toi qui a pris ma place dans le dortoir avec Ron, Neville et les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

« - C'est cela…

« - Et tu es sorti avec 'Mione, il me semble…

« - Oui.

« - Bien… Et maintenant mangeons mes amis ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai faim !

« - Tosa !

« - Haï Tenshi…

Harry reporta son attention vers sa fille et devant ce tableau toutes les jeunes filles fondirent… Voir ce beau jeune homme s'occuper tendrement du bébé était trop pour elle. Chacune aurait voulu être à la place d'Hermione à qui Harry parlait exclusivement en souriant doucement.

De l'autre coté de la table, Hugh bouillait. Depuis le départ d'Harry, il s'était imposé parmi les Griffondors… Il avait réussi à leur imposer son autorité et peu de personne osait le braver dans la maison des lions… Et là, dés que le Survivant refaisait surface, lui ne comptait plus. Il se vengerait… Il avait même déjà une idée…**_ IL _**l'aiderait sûrement !

L'après midi, Harry était dispensé de cours et il entendait bien en profiter. De toute façon, les autres avaient DCFM et lui n'avait plus besoin de cours dans ce domaine !

Bref, il voulait profiter de sa fille… Alors qu'il s'émerveillait de la voir jouer, seule, à construire magiquement, un château de cube, Drago entra dans la chambre de la fillette.

« - Désolé… Je…

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu peux venir ici quand tu le désires…

« - Oui, je… Je vais en cours mais je… Je venais embrasser Se… Kasuza avant que tu ne la couches…

Harry prit l'enfant et la tendit à Drago. Il se retourna pour lui laisser de l'intimité mais il l'observait par la grande glace qui se trouvait là… Ca lui allait bien, un bébé... Il en sortait transfigurer…

« _S'il savait…_ » Songea Harry en souriant.

« - Voila… Je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard…

« - Oh Drago… Tant que j'y pense… Demain, nous serons le 17… Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais c'est l'anniversaire de Kasuza… J'aimerais réunir Hermione, Blaise, Narya et… Snape pour fêter ça…

« - Je savais que c'était son anniversaire…

« - Tu serais d'accord que l'on fasse une petite fête ici ?

« - Bien sur… Bien que je vois pas pourquoi tu me le demandes, c'est ta fille tu fais ce que tu veux.

« - Je… c'est aussi… Merci, je vais prévenir tout le monde…

« - Ok.

Drago se retourna vers le bébé et commença à la chatouiller.

« - Euh, Drago…

« - Hum ? Qu'est-ce tu m'veux encore, Potter ?

« - Tu vas être en retard…

« - Hein ?

« - Il est 13h56… euh non, 13h57 !

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent démesurément, ses lèvres esquissèrent un '_Oh merde_…' silencieux et il partit en courant.

« - Ton sac ! Drago, tu oublies ton sac ! Hurla Harry en remarquant le sac resté près de Kasuza.

Le blond revint en coup de vent, prit le sac des mains de Harry et repartit.

« - A ce soir, je finis à 16h !

« - A ce soir… déclara Harry en souriant béatement avant d'ajouter un 'Dray' à peine murmuré.

Ensuite, Harry coucha sa fille et rédigea ses invitations pour la petite fête pour les un an de Kasuza. Une fois qu'elles furent envoyées, il jeta un œil sur la petite qui dormait à poings fermés, son petit pouce dans la bouche et il s'avachit dans un fauteuil près d'elle.

« - Tu m'as manqué, Tenshi… Tellement manqué ! J'ai cru devenir fou de ne pas te revoir, de devoir rester éloigné de toi pour ne pas te mettre en danger… Et aussi, de ne pouvoir me réveiller alors que je te sentais toute proche… Je t'aime, Tenshi… Je t'aime autant que je l'aime… Vous êtes ma famille… Vous êtes tout pour moi, tout !

Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'endormit. C'est ainsi que Drago trouva ses colocataires quand il rentra à 16h. Kasuza jouait tranquillement dans son lit attendant patiemment que quelqu'un daigne la sortir de là.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as jamais fait ça, à moi ? T'as jamais joué en m'attendant… Tu hurlais plutôt…

Il prit la petite et continua à lui parler.

« - C'est que tu as senti que Papa a besoin de repos ? Tu es bien trop calme pour être honnête toi !

Son regard gris tomba sur Harry endormi. Le blond alla poser le bébé dans sa chambre et revint avec une couverture qu'il déposa doucement sur le Survivant.

« - T'es pas mal, Potter… Quand tu dors…

Un gazouillement de Kasuza l'attira dans sa chambre si bien qu'il ne vit pas le sourire qui étira les lèvres du brun.

Avait-il entendu la dernière phrase du blond ? Phrase qui ressemblait en tous points à celle qu'il avait lui-même prononcé au matin de son départ…Qui sait ?

Ce soir là, Harry après avoir enduit sa blessure de baume cicatrisant, se perdit dans ses pensées… Blaise, Narya et même Snape avait répondu à son invitation par l'affirmative… Il ne restait plus que Hermione mais il ne doutait pas de la réponse. Bien que cela lui ait fait plaisir, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Natsuki… La jeune femme avait été, avant d'être son maître d'arme, son amie. Il la considérait un peu comme la mère qu'il n'avait pas connu… Il se rappelait de tous les moments passés avec elle. Alors qu'ils allaient fêter le premier anniversaire de Kasuza, elle, elle ne serait pas là pour le voir… Elle qui avait fait tant de projets pour la petite fille…

Pensant à elle, son visage prit une expression pensive et douloureuse. Entre ses mains, son sabre tournait et retournait. Dans sa chambre, Kasuza dormait. Drago, lui, était partit faire sa ronde de préfet.

« - Harry ?... je peux entrer ?

« - Oh… Oui, viens 'Mione…

« - J'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas répondu…

« - Désolé… J'étais dans mes pensées…

« - Tu penses encore à Natsuki ?

Harry hocha la tête.

« - Je… Tu… Fais attention à toi…

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas 'Mione… Je ne ferais comme avec Sirius ! Je serais fort….

« - Je sais, Harry… je sais… Au fait…

« - Hum ?

« - C'est ok pour demain ! Je serais heureuse de venir pour la fête !

« - Je me doutais que tu viendrais…

La jeune fille sourit.

« - Dumbledore a prévu quelque chose aussi, je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé… Au déjeuner de demain… Oh pas grand-chose !

« - Je sais, il m'a prévenu.

« - Ok.

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots depuis longtemps et là, ils profitaient tout simplement de leurs retrouvailles.

Puis, sans prévenir, Harry se leva.

« - Tu me la gardes s'il te plait… J'ai besoin d'être seul…

« - Bien sur…

« - Je reviens dans une petite heure je pense…Drago, devrait rentrer bientôt… A tout à l'heure !

Accrochant son sabre à sa ceinture, il sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Il se retrouva rapidement au sommet d'une des tours de Poudlard à extérioriser son chagrin par des coups de sabre dans l'air. L'entraînement le rapprochait de Natsuki, il avait besoin de penser à elle pour pouvoir faire son deuil… Il ne se laisserait pas abattre cette fois ! Pas comme pour Sirius…

Passant avec agilité et maîtrise d'un créneau de la tour à un autre, il pourfendait de sa lame un ennemi invisible. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, luisante de sueur. Vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et ample, il offrait, dans le clair de lune, une image à la fois frêle et puissante, a la fois douce et effrayante. Ses cheveux longs, retenus en couette sur le haut de sa tête, suivaient ses mouvements, encadrant son visage d'ombre.

Tout à sa concentration, il ne s'était pas aperçu que la porte s'était ouverte et que le visiteur improvisé était scotché sur place par l'image qu'il offrait. Les yeux fixés sur la silhouette sans défauts de Harry, le jeune homme referma la porte en douceur et s'approcha lentement. Sentant une autre présence derrière lui, Harry, tout à son entraînement, réagit comme lors d'une attaque. Se retournant vivement, il colla sa lame acérée sous la gorge de l'intrus. La lame parfaitement aiguisée luisait dans la nuit et reflétait le clair de lune allumant des reflets blonds dans les cheveux de son « agresseur ».

Rencontrant les prunelles d'argent de Drago, Harry relâcha un peu la pression de sa lame sur le cou pâle. Essoufflé par son entraînement, Harry haletait doucement. Brisant le lien de leurs regards, le brun ôta carrément la lame de la gorge de Drago.

« - Désolé… Réflexe… se justifia-t-il en se détournant du blond pour récupérer le T-shirt qu'il avait abandonné là.

« - Allons nous coucher… ajouta-t-il devant l'absence de réponse du blond.

Ce dernier hocha la tête toujours sous le charme de la vision qu'il avait eu en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

**oOo**

De l'initiative de Dumbledore, Kasuza fut gâtée. Elle avait des jouets et des cadeaux tout autour d'elle et ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Heureuse, elle souriait en baragouinant des phrases indistinctes. Chaque élève avait voulu lui faire un petit cadeau et même les professeurs s'y étaient mis !

Devant l'avalanche de cadeaux qui couvrait sa fille, Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Vous la gâtez trop ! Gronda-t-il.

« - Mais non…

« - Il a raison ! Ajouta Drago, du même avis que Harry.

« - Ce que vous êtes sévère !

« - On dirait vraiment que vous êtes ses parents tous les deux !

« - Je plains Kasuza si vous vous décidez à l'élever ensemble !

A ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes rougirent mais personne n'y fit réellement attention.

« - Je ne suis pas sévère ! Grogna Harry pour changer de conversation. Mais je n'aime pas à ce qu'on la gâte… Elle va en prendre l'habitude après et…

« - C'est parce qu'on l'aime !

« - Elle est trop mimi ! On peut pas résister !

De toute la salle, des phrases analogues s'élevaient si bien que Harry abandonna l'idée de les sermonner.

Mais l'heure de la sieste coupa court à tout ça. Les cadeaux rétrécis et dans les poches, Harry et Drago qui devait ramener les cadeaux que Harry n'avait pu prendre, s'éloignèrent vers leur appartement. Harry coucha sa fille et l'embrassa tendrement. La petite fille somnolait déjà quand Drago vint l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils leur restaient 3h avant que leurs invités n'arrivent pour la petite fête privée. Drago se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Harry qui déposait une peluche toute neuve près de Kasuza.

« - Toujours dans mes pattes, Potter ! Grogna-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur le blond, Harry sourit et dit :

« - L'est de mauvaise humeur ton papa, on dirait…

Il caressait doucement les cheveux noirs de sa fille endormie et ajouta :

« - C'est ce qui fait son charme… Même si je préfèrerais que tu n'es pas pris ce coté là de son caractère… Mais même si tu l'as, ce coté là, je t'aimerais toujours… Comme je l'aime lui… Quand je pense que nous nous détestions, que je le détestais… Et maintenant… Ca aussi je le dois à Nat'…

**FLASH BACK**

_« - Donc récapitulons… Tu es enceint… de Drago Malfoy. Déclarait Natsuki comme si elle se trouvait dans un tribunal à énoncer les faits pour une enquête._

_« - Oui._

_« - Vous êtes ennemis depuis votre première année d'étude._

_« - Oui._

_« - Pourtant vous avez conçu ce bébé, sans potion, aucune._

_« - Oui._

_« - Depuis que tu sais que tu attends ce bébé c'est-à-dire depuis environ un mois, tu viens de me dire que tu penses de plus en plus à ce jeune homme, au père de ton enfant…_

_« - Oui._

_« - Donc tu l'aimes…_

_« - Eh bien…_

_« - Ecoute moi bien, Harry… Je connais bien les symptômes et…_

_« - Je serais donc amoureux… de lui !_

« _- Oui Harry, je peux te l'assurer : cœur qui bat fort, joues rougissantes, tête ailleurs, perte de concentration, pensées pas très catholiques... C'est une très belle maladie que tu as attrapé là. L'amour. Déclamait Natsuki en prenant un ton doctoral._

_Ce jour là, j'ai failli mourir de rire… D'abord par la tête de Natsuki, mais surtout par ce qu'elle me disait. Moi, Harry Potter, Survivant à Voldemort et son ennemi juré, héros des Griffondors, j'étais amoureux de Drago Malfoy, prince des Serpentards et fils de Lucius Malfoy, fidèle mangemort. C'était à mourir de rire !_

_Pourtant, il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence…J'étais amoureux de lui. Cette nuit là, j'avais certes bu mais je n'étais pas tout à fait ivre… Merci Dumby ! Il m'avait fait boire une potion spéciale pour je sente l'alcool mais que je n'en ressente les effets qu'à un degré modéré…_

_De plus, je m'en souviens parfaitement…_

_Lui par contre… il ne s'en souvient pas. Je l'ai entendu le dire à Zanbini le matin du départ. Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe amoureux du seul homme sur terre qui ne pourra jamais m'aimer !_

_Merlin merci, Nat' ne m'a pas laissé m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Maintenant que j'étais enceint, il fallait assumé !_

_Je lui parlais de Drago… J'en parlais au bébé…Bien que morose et amer quand je l'évoquais, je le décrivais toujours comme quelqu'un de merveilleux, de beau, je passais volontairement sous silence son caractère de merde quand je parlais de lui à mon bébé…_

_Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de dire des choses pareilles sur lui. Après tout, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là, dans la salle sur demande… Et même, s'il l'apprenait, il serait complètement dégoûté…_

_C'était la période aux crises de larmes comme Nat' s'amusait à l'appeler… Combien de fois me suis-je retrouvé à pleurer sur son épaule ? Combien de fois m'a-t-elle bercé comme une mère pour me consoler ? Je ne les compte même plus…_

**FIN du FLASH BACK**

La petite fête privée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry était heureux de se retrouver avec toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et celles-ci lui rendaient bien…

Il avait été adopté par Blaise et même Drago faisait bonne figure.

Chose extraordinaire mais vrai, il avait réussi à avoir une conversation civilisée avec son professeur de potion, en lui parlant tout simplement… de bébés ! Il avait découvert un vrai papa gâteux alors que les jumeaux n'étaient même pas encore nés…

Kasuza avait reçu des cadeaux de tout le monde (encore) au grand damne de Harry et Drago qui trouvaient décidément que tout le monde gâtait trop la petite fille.

Hermione avait alors exhibé… un appareil photo ! Aucune des personnes présentes n'échappèrent à l'engin de malheur.

Si liguant contre Harry et Drago, ils arrivèrent même à les faire asseoir l'un près de l'autre.

« - … Avec Kasuza ! Voila c'est parfait !

La Griffondor ajusta les réglages sur son appareil mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

« - Allez Drake rapproche-toi un peu ! Il va pas te manger le Survivant ! Cria gaiement Blaise en poussant doucement le blond vers Harry.

Le préfet serpentard n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de se remettre correctement que la photo était prise.

Il grogna allègrement et sortit pour se diriger vers sa chambre où il s'enferma.

Tous rirent mais Sev' glissa un mot à sa petite amie :

« - J'ai rêvé ou notre cher Drago était d'une belle couleur rouge pivoine ?

« - Tu n'as pas rêvé, Sev' ! s'écria joyeusement Narya.

« - Regardez comme c'est mimi… Selou s'est endormie ! Murmura Blaise, béat devant le spectacle.

« - Je vais la coucher…

Harry prit sa fille et l'emmena au lit. Quand il revint, se fut pour recevoir les 'au revoir' de ces invités qui s'éclipsaient. Il s'excusa de l'absence de Drago et tous les autres, une fois sortit, s'accordèrent à dire que l'on aurait vraiment dit un couple marié…

Malheureusement pour leurs tympans, Harry avait entendu ça… Rouvrant sa porte, il hurla :

« - NOUS NE SOMMES PAS MARIE !

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry grommela un 'même pas vrai d'abord' alors que dans le couloir un éclat de rire général éclatait.

_« Un couple marié… Pourquoi ils ont dit ça ? Ca leur suffit pas que je l'aime sans espoir ? 'Tain ! »_

A grands coups rageurs de baguette, il rangea la pièce. Il descendit à l'heure du dîner sans avoir revu Drago qui restait obstinément cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Quand il revint, il coucha la petite qui, fatiguée, dormait depuis un moment déjà. Alors qu'il se penchait sur le petit lit pour embrasser sa fille, une douleur à sa blessure lui rappela qu'il avait oublié de passer l'onguent de Pomfresh. Il allait aller le chercher quand un bruit d'objet cassé et un gémissement douloureux lui parvinrent de la chambre du blond. Ni une, ni deux, il se retrouva sur le seuil de la porte, contemplant un Malfoy totalement bourré en train de gémir devant ce qui avait été une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

« - Tu as… bu ? demanda-t-il hébété.

« - Ca se voit pas, grogna Drago en tentant de se remettre debout.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Ca te regarde peut être ? On est pas marié que je sache…

« - Non. Avoua Harry douloureusement.

« - Alors sort de là !

« - Tu t'es blessé…

Harry désignait la plaie sanguinolente qui ouvrait la paume pale de la main du blond.

« - Pas grave.

« - Il faut désinfecter…

D'un pas décidé, Harry se dirigea vers Drago mais celui-ci, avec des gestes pas trop assuré avait déjà pris les devants.

« - J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Vire de là, Potty !

Tant bien que mal, Drago attrapa la boite à pharmacie et voulut se soigner…. L'alcool aidant, la boite résista à l'ouverture.

« - 'Tain d'boite à la con…

« - Laisse…

Harry lui prit la boite des mains, s'assit sur le lit le serpentard debout face à lui et commença à le soigner.

« - Pourquoi tu as bu ? demanda-t-il.

« - J'avais envie…

« - On ne s'enivre pas autant par envie ! C'est stupide !

« - J'avais envie c'est tout et puis laisse-moi.

« - Non.

Le ton calme et le fait que Harry ne veuille pas relâcher la main blessée calmèrent Drago.

« - T'es bizarre, Potter…

« - Je sais.

Harry, ayant bandé la main, la relâcha. Drago s'éloigna un peu.

« - Pourquoi as-tu autant bu ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Insista Harry.

« - Ca ne te regarde pas alors arrête !

Drago s'était retourné et faisait face à Harry maintenant.

« - Ok… Fais tout de même attention… Et va voir Pomfresh demain !

« - Oui, mon capit…

Drago regardait Harry dans les yeux… Il se rapprochait du lit ou le Survivant était assis. Ce dernier, le regard interrogateur, scrutait le visage tout à coup surpris de son vis-à-vis.

« -… Taine ! Termina Harry en riant, gêné.

Cette phrase lui rappelait une autre, prononcé par le même jeune homme.

« - Je vais partir… dit le brun précipitamment en se levant.

Drago lui attrapa le poignet au passage.

« - Il s'est passé quoi exactement la nuit qui a précédé ton départ au Japon ? demanda le blond d'un ton impénétrable.

« - Je… Je… Rien… Lâche-moi… bégaya Harry.

Drago le lâcha quand Kasuza, réveillée subitement se mit à hurler. Harry échappant aux questions gênantes se précipita à sa fille et la consola.

Le blond le suivit, silencieux.

Le bébé gazouillant dans ses bras, Harry releva la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Drago.

« - Elle est ta VRAIE fille… avoua-t-il. Cette nuit là, cette nuit avant que je ne parte et où nous avions trop bu, l'un et l'autre, nous l'avons conçu…

Le brun ne dit rien de plus. Recouchant l'enfant qui s'était rendormie, il la contemplait, attendant sans en avoir l'air un réaction du blond.

Mais celui-ci avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Il regardait tout simplement les deux personnes qui se trouvait dans la pièce…

D'abord, Kasuza… Le bébé qui était son rayon de soleil depuis quelques mois et sans laquelle il ne pourrait plus vivre…

Et après, Harry… Harry, son ennemi… Harry, l_'HOMME _qui lui avait donné ce rayon de soleil…

C'était trop pour lui… C'était impossible ! Impossible !

Tout à ses états d'âme, il partit en courant, s'enfuyant loin de cette chambre.

Harry, qui n'avait pas vu les larmes coulées sur les joues de Drago ne comprit pas… Il devait être choqué, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais…

D'un mouvement brusque, il se tourna… Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait toujours pas passé le baume cicatrisant et la douleur le cloua sur place.

S'effondrant au sol, un bras plaqué contre sa blessure, il gémissait. Il ne gémissait pas qu'il avait mal, non, il gémissait :

« - Reviens Drago, s'il te plait…

**A suivre …………………………**

**_Réponses aux reviews _: 27 reviews pour un seul chapitre ! J'étais très très heureuse ! Merci, je vous aime ! lol…**

_fullmetal fan de toi , Titia , __Kotori Shiro__, Brume , __Cococinelle_**La voila la suite, pas de panique… lol… désolée pour l'attente…**

_Keep Hope_**Vilou la suite… Tomber dessus tu dis ? lol, j'espère que t'as pas eu mal… **

_zaika__Phenix 260_**On peut dire que t'es en forme toi dis donc ! Ca fait plaisir à vo… lire ! Vilou la suite…**

_tama : _**la voila la suite… avec beaucoup de retard d'accord mais la voila quand même ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

_Britany LovArt_**je sais pour le OOC mais bon, moi, je l'aime bien comme ça, Sevy…**

_Yami Aku_**Sadique ? Comment ça sadique ? Non mais t'as vu comment tu as fait se terminer le chapitre de DHARK project 00 ! C'est pas juste ! Au fait, j'ai pas pu reviewer ça voulait pas, mon ordi a buggé mais, je trouve Kou et Dhark trop kawai ! j'adore !... Sinon, euh, désolée me suis un peu égarée là… hihihi… merci pour ta review…**

_Namyothis_**Meuh non, tu vas pas attendre si longtemps que ça, t'inquiètes pas… hihihi…**

_Hermy, __Yuki-piyoko_**Je clame bien haut et je n'ai pas honte, oui, je suis sadique, c'est dans ma nature d'auteur… Désolée… Vilou la suite en attendant…**

_Maya : _**Merci de suivre mon histoire… Tu risques d'avoir une tite surprise toi, hihihi…**

_Eileen Ana_** Contente que tu aimes…**

_Colibri Noir_**: désolée mais pour le chapitre illico c'est râpé ! J'ai tout de même fait ce que j'ai pu…**

_also22_**'l'auteur un peu verte', est-ce que j'ai à craindre le grand méchant couteau pas gentil ?**

_Tinkerbell Snape_**Kikou toi ! Toute façon t'as pas besoin de reviewer toi, puisque que tu me dis ton opinion en direct lol… Tu sais donc ce que je pense… hihihi… Au fait, une fois, ce chapitre en ligne je me remets à ce que j'ai commencé cette aprem ! lol.**

_Sélène :_**ca va mon amie m'en veux pas trop, elle a tout de même eu ce qu'elle voulait… lol**

_echizen D luffy : _**désolée mais, j'avoue, oui, j'aime bien les fins sadiques… Gomen… Sinon j'adore la forme de ta review et puis… les compliments ça fait toujours plaisir, merci !**

_kiara1589_**tu es pardonné par le manquement au devoir d'encourager les auteurs… lol… le principal c'est que tu lises et surtout que tu aimes !**

_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwel : _**Gomen mais Hugh n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot… RDV dans le chapitre 15…**

_la-shinegami_** merci pour ta review… pour répondre au PS : oui, j'ai lu ta fic et j'ai adoré… Je l'avais imprimé et je l'ai lu en vacances… **

_dinoushette_**J'ai passé de supers vacances et j'espère que toi aussi… vilou, en espérant que je n'ai pas déçu tes soupçons… lol**

_onarluca : _**je sais que je suis sadique mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… désolée…**

_diabolikvampyr_** : suis heureuse que mon HP/DM soit un de ceux que tu aimes… Bisous**

**Voila… **

**A bientôt… **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Je lirais vos commentaires avec joie ! Donc n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu !**

**Sinon, pour toutes celles (ceux ?) qui sont rentrés, je vous souhaite bon courage… et pour celles (ceux ?) qui sont encore en vacances… Yatta ! Profitez-en !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Selann.**

17


	16. Enlèvement et amour filial

**En **_italique_**, les pensées de Drago… Comme d'habitude quoi ! lol**

**Chapitre 15**:_ **Enlèvements et amour filial…**_

_Par Salazar ! Mais pourquoi je me suis enfui ? Bon d'accord, il y a de quoi être choqué mais tout de même… Bon c'est vrai que ça devrait me choquer mais tout de même pas au point de… au point de me mettre à chialer comme une fille ! Putain de (censurée pour cause d'extrême vulgarité des propos) il vient de me dire comme si de rien n'était que je lui ai fais un gosse alors que j'étais bourré ! Putain, j'ai fait un gosse à mon pire ennemi ! JE lui ai FAIT un gosse…_

Drago, perdu dans ses pensées se mit à vagabonder dans les couloirs. Ses larmes s'étaient taries et heureusement pour lui. Soudain, alors qu'il obliquait vers la droite, il sentit une résistance et se retrouva par terre, son noble postérieur douloureux.

« -Putain de… Severus ?

« -Bonjour Drago… Méchante humeur à ce que je vois ?

« -Ca ne vous regarde pas !

« -Oh, mais cela m'importe peu… Serait-ce à cause d'un certain… Hum… Survivant par hasard ?

« - Aah ! Ne me parlez pas de lui !

_J'y pense bien assez !_

« - Pourquoi donc ? Narya m'a dit que…

« - Shhhh ! Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Il ne m'intéresse pas, je ne veux rien savoir de lui je ne veux plus le voir !

« -Quelle véhémence dites donc… ironisa le professeur.

« - Ooh, et puis merde, je peux bien vous le dire… vous le saurez bien un jour ou l'autre…

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Selann est ma fille ! Ma fille et celle de Potter ! Vous vous rendez compte Severus ? J'ai FAIT un gosse à POTTER et le pire c'est que… c'est que j'étais bourré !

« - Euh… Vous êtes le père de Selann ? Et Potter aussi ? Par Merlin mais les grossesses masculines sont très rares !

« - Mais pourquoi moi ?

Severus regardait son élève avec ironie… d'un air qui voulait dire 'je savais bien que j'avais raison'…

« -Venez plutôt me raconter vos 'malheurs' dans mes appartements, nous y seront plus au calme…

Le sombre professeur de potion entraîna son élève vers les cachots et une fois dans ses appartements, il le fit installer dans le canapé et conjura une tasse de café.

« - Selann est donc votre enfant…

« - Mais c'est impossible ! Potter n'a pas pu avoir cet enfant !

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Ben, c'est un homme au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué !

…_et remarquablement bien foutu… on va oublier ça d'accord ?_

« - Merci de vos insinuations Drago mais j'avais tout à fait remarqué ce petit détail chez Mr Potter… Outre, pour le problème qui se pose, il n'est pas impossible que Mr Potter ait porté l'enfant…

« - Mais…

« - De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait…

« - Mais… Mais parce que… Parce que…

« - Parce que ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Vous disiez qu'il avait pu la porter ?

« - Oui, les grossesses masculines sont possibles… bien sur il y a des conditions mais il me semble qu'elles aient été remplies dans votre cas…

« - Et quelles sont-elles ?

_Maman, j'ai peur là… je sens que ça va pas me plaire… mais alors pas du tout !_

« - Ooh, elles ne sont pas compliquées… Il suffit d'un potentiel magique très élevé… Pour cela, celui de Potter est bien entendu amplement satisfaisant, le votre seul serait suffisant donc l'association des deux…

« - Et ensuite ? Coupa Drago.

« - Ooh et bien la deuxième est très simple et coule de source…

« - Et c'est ? demanda Drago en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« - L'amour…

« - QUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ?

Drago recracha le café avant de s'étouffer avec et regarda son professeur comme s'il était devenu fou.

« - Un amour fort et…partagé entre les… parents. Précisa l'homme s'essuyant calmement le visage qui avait été quelque peu éclaboussé de café.

« - C'est pas possible… Je ne suis pas… Amoureux de Potter…

_Enfin je crois…_

« - En êtes-vous sûr Drago ?

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me pause justement LA question à laquelle je veux (peux) pas répondre…_

Drago jeta un regard furibond à son professeur et partit.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement, il entendit Kasuza chouiner. Entrant dans sa chambre pour voir ce qu'elle avait, il découvrit Harry au sol, inconscient.

« - Oh… Par Salazar !

Il se précipita au jeune homme et oubliant son bouleversement du aux révélations, il le porta dans sa chambre.

« - Le blessure suinte… Merlin, mais où est le baume !

« - Ouuuuuuiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn !

« - Je viens Kasu, je viens !

Il alla chercher Kasuza et tout en cherchant le baume cicatrisant de Harry, il la consola.

« - Ca y est ! Je l'ai !

Posant Kasuza près de son père, il détacha la chemise de ce dernier. En douceur, il passa le baume massant légèrement la peau fragile pour faire pénétrer le médicament. Il surprit ses mains à s'égarer sur le torse halé, prenant plaisir aux soins qu'il donnait. Rougissant furieusement, il retira ses mains, jeta le drap sur Harry pour le couvrir et récupéra Kasuza avant de s'en aller vite fait.

Il coucha Kasuza et s'enferma dans sa chambre…

_Ph Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Au s'cours Maman !_

**oOo**

En travers de son lit, Harry était mélancolique. Drago n'avait pas vraiment réagi à l'annonce de sa paternité. Il s'était enfui mais il n'avait rien dit.

'Mais il t'a soigné', lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête. Pourtant, Harry ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Refoulant ses pensées noires, il se leva. Depuis le déjeuner, il avait une drôle d'impression. Quelque chose manquait à son univers, quelque chose de vital.

« - J'ai un don pour me saper le moral, grogna-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre ou il avait couché Kasuza en début d'après midi. Soudain, la main sur la poignée de la porte, il se figea. Non, ça ne pouvait être ça ! Non !

Rentrant rapidement dans la chambre, il la trouva parfaitement en ordre et calme. Trop calme ! Personne, il n'y avait personne, Kasu n'était plus là !

« - Non, souffla Harry en effleurant du bout des doigts la petite couverture de sa fille.

Réagissant, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Rien, aucune empreinte magique à part celle de Kasuza. C'était impossible, aucuns moldus ne pouvaient rentrer à Poudlard ! Et pas un sorcier ne possédait aucune empreinte magique. Il y avait quelque chose !

« - Harry !

« - Hermione. Blaise.

« - Où est Kasuza ? demanda le serpentard, étonné de ne pas la voir.

« - Elle n'est plus à Poudlard.

« - Comment ?

« - J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai compris maintenant, Kasuza n'est plus à Poudlard.

« - Il faut la chercher !

« - Elle n'est plus au château 'Mione ! Avoua Harry sur de lui.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ! Il faut organiser les recherches ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons te la retrouver !

« - Je vous dis que…

Mais le couple avait déjà disparu. Tout le château fut retourné… du plus insignifiant des elfes de maison au directeur, chacun cherchait le bébé.

Dans la chambre, Harry réfléchissait. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Kasuza avait été enlevé mais par qui ? Et surtout quelqu'un qui ne possédait aucune empreinte magique… Quelque chose d'insensé lui vint à l'esprit. Et si… Et si, cette personne avait réussi à camoufler son empreinte par autre chose. Par une magie plus ancienne et plus puissante… C'était possible, il se souvenait de ce que Natsuki lui avait dit sur ce sujet. Une personne de puissance magique plutôt médiocre pouvait facilement effacé son empreinte magique avec cette technique…

« - C'est trop compliqué pour un élève… A moins qu'il n'est un complice… Un complice puissant ! Alors tout est possible, reste à trouver qui s'est magiquement améliorer depuis un certain temps. Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit. Ron le lui avait dit à l'infirmerie.

**FLASH BACK**

_Ron avait attendu que le Survivant soit seul pour venir le voir. C'est gêné et penaud qu'il apparut devant son meilleur ami._

_« - Ron je suis heureux de te voir !_

_« - Moi aussi mais…_

_« - Quoi donc ?_

_« - J'ai honte, Harry… Si tu savais comme j'ai honte… Tu sais, les autres avaient raison, sans toi, je ne suis rien…_

_« - Explique-toi._

_« - Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, Hermione… Je n'ai pas pu la protéger !_

_« - Je sais Ron mais… Elle m'a expliqué tu sais et elle t'a pardonné, vous ne pouviez rien avec Hugh qui a renforcé ses pouvoirs…_

_« - Je sais, mais c'est si étrange, il est sorti de l'ombre comme ça ! Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant et le voilà qui s'imposait aux Griffondors, qui prenait ta place à leur tête !_

_« - Je sais, Ron._

_« - Non tu ne sais pas ! Parce que toi, tu t'es imposé par ton charisme, ton courage et ta gentillesse, bref, tout ce qui fait de toi que tu es un bon Griffondor mais lui, lui, il s'est imposé par la force, avec son aura magique, il nous a…_

_« - Arrête Ron._

_« - Je… Je suis un bien médiocre ami car j'ai laissé faire ce connard…_

_« - Mais non, Ron…_

_« - Je le sais alors inutile de me réconforter mais…_

_« - Tu sais, Ron, moi, je te pardonne alors toi, essaye de te pardonner à toi-même… Hermione et moi, on attendra que tu sois prêt._

_« - Merci, Harry…_

**FIN du FLASH BACK**

« - Hugh Galahan… OMAE WO KOROSU !

**oOo**

Les jours avaient passé depuis le 'massage' et Drago avait évité le plus possible de se retrouver face à Harry et lorsqu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher, il ne restait jamais seul avec lui. Et pourtant son esprit revenait souvent sur le brun…

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien évolué ! On nous l'a changé c'est pas possible ! Il était déjà pas mal mais là c'est un dieu ! HEIN ? Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Il ETAIT pas mal ? Ca veut dire que je l'avais déjà euh… comment dire ? Regarder ? Salazar aide-moi… J'ai _regardé _Potter… Mais alors ça va plus… Surtout que je le _**regarde**_ encore…Et puis… Et puis, l'autre jour ! Salazar, aide-moi ! Par Merlin, c'est pas permis d'avoir un physique pareil… sauf pour moi bien sur… Mais là… Là, je crois bien qu'il m'arrive à la cheville… Et même aux genoux c'est pour dire… Des jambes longues et musclées tout en finesse, des hanches étroites, des abdominaux bien dessinés sans tomber dans l'excès, des épaules viriles sans êtres trop carrées, un torse qui ferait virer n'importe quel hétéro pur et dur… Et le chapeau ! Le pompom ! Un visage mat, viril mais fin, une bouche bien dessinée, des lèvres tout ce qu'il y a de plus tentant… oubliez ça ! Et cette façon qu'ont ses cheveux de retomber sur son visage ! Raah, ça lui donne un air mystérieux presque sombre… (bave bave…) _

« - OMAE WO KOROSU !

_Gneuh ? Qu'est-ce que…_

BOUM !

Drago passa la 'putain de porte à la con qui est même pas capable de rester fermée quand il y a quelqu'un derrière et ainsi qu'elle évite à cette personne de se la prendre de plein fouet dans la gueule' et resta sur le seuil, surpris.

Devant lui, au centre de la chambre de Kazusa, se trouvait Potter. Un Potter tout ce qu'il y a de plus sublime (voir paragraphe ci-dessus) habillé de façon moldu et de toute évidence dans une rage folle. Ne pouvant détourner son regard de l'apollon, Drago réussit tout de même à détourner les yeux des pectoraux qui apparaissaient par la fente de la chemise pour scruter le visage de sa Némésis. Dans les yeux d'émeraude, dévoilés par l'absence des lunettes, (Harry avait enfin fait corrigé sa vue magiquement) une étrange lueur brillait. Bien sur, il y avait de la colère mais il y avait autre chose… Autre chose que Drago avait peur de comprendre…

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Kazusa est introuvable… Elle n'est plus à Poudlard.

« - QUOI ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Harry se retourna vers lui et le fixa, ses yeux étincelants.

« - Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? dit-il grondant.

« - Oh, ça va hein, pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi !

« - Et où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu pendant qu'elle se faisait enlevée ?

« - Je.. Ca ne te reg… ENLEVEE ?

« - Tu vois une autre solution toi pour qu'un bébé d'un an fasse plusieurs kilomètres ?

« - Euh… Non…

Le regard d'Harry était très, trèèèèès assombri par la fureur et l'impuissance, le jeune homme se tourna : Drago n'était pas la cause de la disparition de Kasuza, il ne devait pas en subir les conséquences. Quand à Drago, il était vraiment très inquiet et tout dans sa physionomie trahissait son inquiétude, lui si maître de lui et de ses émotions n'arrivait pas à vaincre celle-là surtout avec les reproches que venait de lui faire Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Blaise et Hermione qui venaient d'entrer. Ne se laissant pas démonter par le regard sombre de son ami, la jeune fille avoua :

« - Personne ne sait où elle est… On a regardé partout…

« - Je vous ai dis qu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard… Je ne ressens plus sa présence… lâcha durement Harry.

« - Nous avions… un espoir… sanglota Hermione.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de nous parler comme ça Potter, nous aussi nous sommes inquiets ! s'exclama Blaise en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

Un déclic sembla se faire en Harry et son visage contracté s'adoucit un instant.

« - Excusez-moi… Je…

« - On comprends ta réaction Harry, ne t'inquiète pas… On comprend…

« - Tu es trop gentille Hermione…

« - Je sais…

Les 4 amis sourirent, la dispute était oubliée. Ils s'assirent pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Un silence pesant, lourd d'inquiétude s'installa. Il fut brisé par de faibles coups portés à la porte.

« - Qui est là ? Lança Harry durement.

« - Ron.

« - Entre.

Le roux entra et d'un coup d'œil remarqua l'inquiétude qui marquait les 4 visages.

« - Je… Hugh a disparu…

« - Il a quoi ?

« - Disparu, sa baguette aussi… Il est parti de lui-même je pense... et …

« - Parle Ron !

« - Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a enlevé Kazusa ! S'exclama Drago.

« - Du calme les garçons, Ron viens t'asseoir et explique tout calmement.

Ron s'assit sur un pouf et Harry reprit sa place près de Drago, l'autre canapé étant occupé par Hermione et Blaise. Ron leur expliqua que quand il avait appris la disparition de l'enfant, il avait cherché dans les dortoirs griffondors comme lui avait demandé Hermione. Puis, n'ayant rien trouvé et l'ayant avouer à la jeune fille, il était retourné dans son dortoir, quelque chose le dérangeant. Et là, la vérité lui était apparu, Hugh n'était plus là et toutes ses affaires avaient disparu… Il s'était alors précipité pour le leur dire…

« - …Et me voila, conclut-il.

« - Ca ne nous dit pas où est Kazusa… souffla Drago.

« - Ron ?

« - Oui Harry ?

« - Hugh portait-il un anneau, une bague ?

« - Oui, avec de drôles de signes dessus.

« - Oui, je m'en souviens aussi, s'exclama Hermione, il ne la quittait jamais, il disait que c'était son porte bonheur…

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais… Les signes de cet anneau ressemblait-il à ça ?

D'un souple mouvement de la main, il traça divers signes dans l'air.

« - Oui… Oui, c'est tout à fait ça… s'étonna Ron.

« - Des Reis (NdA : Ca se prononce _Réhis_)… souffla Harry semblant réfléchir.

« - Des reis ?

« - Oui.

Le mot tomba.

« - En quoi ça consiste des reis ?

« - Les reis sont une forme de magie très ancienne… On les attribue aux celtes mais leur origine n'est pas clairement définie… expliqua Harry, d'une voix claire. Elles ont été créées dans un but de protection… Un tombeau gravé de runes voyait son sort de protection amplifié et le défunt passait alors sans danger dans l'autre monde… Beaucoup de mégalithes funéraire et sacré porte des reis gravés… Au fil de l'histoire, les sorciers se sont appropriés ces pouvoirs… Ce qui était à l'origine des amplificateurs du sort de protection des druides est devenu un amplificateur magique… Un sorcier qui porte un objet gravé de reis et qui a prononcé la formule pour s'approprier leur pouvoir voit ses propres pouvoirs décuplés…

« - En clair, sa puissance magique personnelle est renforcée, augmentée… ajouta Hermione.

« - C'est donc pour ça que Hugh est devenu aussi puissant tout à coup ?

« - Oui, je le pense. Avoua Harry.

« - La question n'est pas là, c'est évident. Déclara Blaise. Il faut plutôt savoir où cet imbécile a déniché ça !

« - C'est très rare… Une famille riche et puissante peut s'en approprier…

« - La famille Galahan n'a rien de riche et puissante… s'exclama Ron. Le père de Hugh travaille avec mon père. C'est un homme qui élève seul ses 4 enfants…

Il rougit tout à coup réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire mais la réplique cinglante des Serpentard ne vint pas. Blaise demanda :

« - Qui fabrique ce genre de… truc ?

« - Peu de gens, je suppose… Dumbledore lui-même en est-il capable ? Avoua Hermione.

« - Il peut le faire mais je doute que ce soit lui qui l'est fait… déclara Harry. S'approprier le pouvoir des reis est un sacrilège à la magie des Druides…

« - Mais qui peut avoir assez de bêtise pour bafouer une magie sacrée ? demanda Hermione, éberluée.

Soudain, Harry et Drago se levèrent d'un même geste.

« - Une seule personne… murmura Drago, livide.

Les autres les regardèrent surpris et Hermione dit :

« - Non, non, non…

« - Quoi ? demanda Harry feintant l'innocence.

« - Je connais ce regard… confia la jeune fille.

« - Quel regard ? Continua Harry sur le ton de l'innocence.

« - Un regard du genre 'je fonce droit dans le mur sans me demander si ça fait mal'…

« - Et alors ?

« - Et alors moi je vous le dis ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire mais CA.VA.FAIRE.MAL expliqua la jeune fille en détachant les mots de la fin.

« - Peu importe, lâcha Harry.

« - Mais…

« - Vous savez où chercher ? demanda Blaise, coupant sa petite amie.

« - Oui, dirent Harry et Dray d'une même voix.

« - C'est trop dangereux ! Harry, ta blessure n'est pas encore guérie tu…

« - Ma blessure va très bien.

« - Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, elle s'est ré ouverte ?

« - Elle ne s'est pas ré ouverte !

« - Non, mais elle a failli !

« - Je n'avais pas passé mon baume ! Et puis Pompom m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour et qu'après je pourrais arrêter or… J'ai déjà passé l'onguent !

« - Ce n'est pas prudent.

« - C'est notre fille.

Harry prit la main de Drago et disparut dans un 'pop' significatif.

Hermione fixait l'endroit où les deux garçons se tenaient un instant auparavant. D'une main, elle pinça Blaise avec force.

« - AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH ! Grimaça ce dernier. MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

« - J'ai pas rêver…

« - Non.

« - Ils ont transplané…

« - Oui.

« - Alors que les barrières étaient en place…

« - Oui.

Blaise répondait laconiquement tout en se massant son bras meurtri. Ron avait disparu de la pièce.

Soudain, Hermione se mit à crier, hystérique :

« - Pas possible ! Pas possible ! Je l'ai lu, il est IMPOSSIBLE de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ! IMPOSSIBLE !

« - Ben… Plus maintenant…

Il y eut un silence et Hermione dit, son calme retrouvé :

« - Ils vont faire une bêtise…

« - Sans aucun doute…

« - Il faut prévenir les…

« - Je vais m'en occuper, s'exclama Severus qui entrait dans la pièce suivi de Ron.

« - Professeur, nous…

« - Vous restez là, et allez prévenir le directeur et les autres, si dans une heure je ne suis pas de retour, dites lui d'envoyer l'Ordre au QG mangemort…

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et regardèrent leur professeur disparaître dans les flammes de la cheminée après l'avoir déverrouillée.

**oOo**

Drago ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la main qui enserrait la sienne se détacher. Il se trouvait devant un immense portail noir. Derrière ce portail, une allée qui semblait s'enfoncée dans les ténèbres puisqu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Le blond frissonna et regarda son compagnon. Celui-ci semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de la grille qui leur barrait le chemin.

« - Tu veux repartir ?

« - Non !

« - Alors allons-y, notre fille nous attends…

C'était la seconde fois qu'il employait le pronom 'notre' et bizarrement cela faisait vraiment plaisir à Drago. Le blond risqua un regard à son compagnon qui se concentrait sur la serrure de la grille afin de la faire sauter du bout de son sabre.

Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus sur le haut de sa tête en queue de cheval et les longues mèches de sa frange venaient effleurer ses joues mates.

« - Bravo pour la discrétion Potter… gronda une voix bien connue dans leurs dos ce qui les fit sursauter et ils se retournèrent d'un bloc…

**oOo**

A l'intérieur de la forteresse, Voldemort avait réuni ses mangemorts. Ce soir, un nouveau membre se joignait à eux.

S'avançant dignement, Hugh stoppa devant le Lord noir et, posant un genou à terre, il lui présenta le bébé qui hurlait.

« - Voici donc ce que je t'avais demandé… Parfait. Narcissa, calme-la !

« - Bien, Maître.

La belle femme blonde s'approcha et prit la fillette des bras tendus de Hugh. Dans les bras doux et berçant, la petite se calme aussitôt et fit un grand sourire à la femme qui la portait. Narcissa, attendrie, lui rendit son sourire.

« - Tu es bien mignonne, petite… murmura-t-elle.

Mais déjà, le Lord noir, enchaînait.

« - Mes chers mangemorts… Ce soir, nous accueillons en notre sein ce jeune homme… Encore scolarisé à Poudlard, Hugh Galahan a déjà reçu sa mission d'entrée et l'a réussi… Il va maintenant pouvoir rentrer au nombre de mes serviteurs, comme vous tous…

Un imperceptible tressaillement s'étendit sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy au mot 'serviteur' mais il ne dit rien.

Un sourire sarcastique détendit son visage quand Hugh hurla sous l'application de la chaîne de Voldemort… Cette marque hideuse qui souillait le bras du tatoué comme la lèpre ronge le malade…

**oOo**

« - Pro… Professeur ? Bégaya Drago sous le coup de la surprise.

N'y faisant pas attention, Snape dit, le ton moqueur :

« - Vous comptiez réellement rentrer dans la forteresse du Lord, récupérer l'enfant et ressortir comme ça ?

« - A peu près… Vous avez juste oublié le 'se débarrasser de chaque personne se mettant en travers de notre route'…

Severus eut un micro-sourire et leur jeta deux capes noires à la figure.

« - Mettez ça au moins et entrez …la discrétion vous connaissez ? Contrôlez votre magie par Merlin !

« - Ok ok…

Harry ferma les yeux un instant alors que Drago enfilait la cape et rabattait le capuchon sur sa tête. Le blond releva la tête au moment où Harry disait.

« - C'est fait.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui et Severus qui se tenait près du brun. Le professeur semblait halluciné. Ne comprenant pas grand-chose, Drago se concentra pour capter ce qui choquait ainsi son professeur.

…

…..

…….

………

« - Oh putain !

« - Un peu de politesse tout de même, Mr Malfoy !

« - Maismaismais…

'_Incroyable, on dirait l'aura de Blaise… Impressionnant, le morveux !' _pensait le sombre professeur de potion.

« - Allez-y et soyez prudent ! Rabattez bien les cagoules, moi, je ne peux pas rentrer… si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans une heure, l'Ordre attaquera… dit-il vivement après avoir ouvert le portail.

Harry hocha la tête et entraîna Drago dans l'allée. Drago encore sous le coup de la surprise, se laissant faire et le suivit docilement. Une fois devant la porte, Harry se retourna vers son compagnon.

« - Drago ? Drago !

« - Hum… Quoi ?

« - Eh bien, il faudrait que l'on rentre maintenant, j'aurais bien un moyen mais ce ne serait pas très discret donc… si tu voulais bien te donner la peine…

« - Ouais.

Drago ouvrit la porte et ils rentrèrent. A pas de loup, les cagoules rabattues sur leurs visages, ils s'entrèrent dans le hall.

« - Et vous là-bas !

Ils se figèrent.

« - Le maître a dit tout le monde dans la grande salle magnez-vous l'train ! Grogna le mangemort qui les avait interpellé.

« - Même plus besoin de chercher maintenant… murmura Harry à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Les deux jeunes hommes toujours camouflés par leurs capes entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent au fond. Devant eux, sur l'estrade, Voldemort était en train d'appliquer la marque sur l'avant bras de Hugh. A la vue du Griffondor hurlant de douleur, Drago se crispa. Mais la main de Harry enserrant la sienne le calma un peu. D'une pression sur les doigts, Harry lui indiqua le coin où se tenait Narcissa et Kasuza. Pendant le discours que fit Voldemort suite à l'intronisation de Hugh, Harry et Drago n'avaient d'yeux que pour le bébé qui jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Narcissa. Pourtant, un mot du serpent albinos les fit revenir sur terre.

« - Figurez-vous mes chers mangemorts que notre nouvel initié ici présent nous a ramené un cadeau… Narcissa ?

La belle femme blonde s'approcha avec le bébé.

« - …Ce bébé que vous voyez là est en fait une invitée de marque ! Et oui, notre cher Potter nous as ramené une surprise de son petit voyage d'entraînement… Je vous présente sa fille !

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle mais il cessa quand le Lord reprit la parole.

« - Mais oui, c'est bien sa fille… Maintenant vous vous demandez sûrement comme moi avec qui le _Survivant_ a-t-il bien pu avoir cet enfant, non ? Alors mes chers fidèles je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps ! _Revelatum paternitus institatem (1) !_

Une drôle de lumière entoura Selann, une lumière dorée et une lumière argentée. Harry et Drago tressaillirent.

Les deux lumières s'intensifièrent et implosèrent retombant en fines paillettes. Les petits éclats dorés et argentés se lièrent alors et formèrent des lettres…

_Harry Potter & Drago Malfoy_

Un silence surpris s'installa alors. Lucius regardait le bébé avec insistance et Narcissa avait manqué de la faire tomber. Voldemort le brisa bientôt.

« - Et bien, cela surprends ! Tout de même Lucius, tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu étais grand père !

« - Mais, mais… Je ne le savais pas…

« - Je suis grand-mère… murmura avec surprise Narcissa.

« - Oh, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Comme c'est dommage parce que… vu sa taille, l'enfant doit avoir dans les 1 an et, vous auriez pu en profiter avant ! Railla Voldemort.

Lucius et Narcissa restaient abasourdis par la nouvelle. Voldemort ricana et, dirigeant son regard vers le fond de la salle, il dit :

« - Mon cher Drago il me semblait que tu étais un meilleur fils que cela… Mais Potter a du déteindre sur toi… Montre-toi, Drago, je sais que tu es là !

« - Oui, je suis là…

Drago s'avançait maintenant dans l'allée, calme, en apparence, son masque d'indifférence plaqué au visage.

« - N'avez-vous pas demandé à tous les mangemorts d'être présent ? Cette maudite marque que vous m'avez appliquée à Noël a bien rempli son rôle, j'ai accouru…

« -… Mais pas seul ! Murmura une voix dans la foule noire.

Harry sauta dans l'allée qui menait à l'estrade rattrapant facilement Drago. L'entraînant dans son sillage, le brun, toujours cagoulé s'approchait de l'estrade et de son ennemi.

« - Evidement, Blaise… Que ferais le prince des Serpentard sans son fidèle valet ? Avoua sarcastiquement Hugh.

« - Tu fais erreur Galahan, coupa sèchement Drago. D'abord Blaise n'est en aucun cas mon valet mais mon ami et puis…

Enlevant sa cagoule d'un geste brusque, Harry parla, calmement :

« - …Je ne suis pas Blaise.

Un vent de surprise souffla dans la pièce rendue exiguës par le nombre important de mangemort.

« - Potter ! S'écria Galahan.

« - Oui, Potter, Galahan… A propos, nous avons quelques affaires à régler tous les deux !

Hugh tressaillit devant le regard vert assombri et se recula.

« - Comment cela Tom, toi non plus, tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ?

« - Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

« - C'est pourtant ton nom et c'est donc ainsi que je te nommerais.

« - Insolent !

« - Peut être… souffla Harry, arrogant.

« - Oublis-tu que je détiens ta fille, insignifiant petit Griffondor ? Murmura le serpent albinos d'un ton mielleux.

« - En aucun cas… Mais que vous importe qu'elle soit ma fille ! Rendez la moi !

« - Jamais… Mais crains pour sa sécurité si tu provoques ma colère !

« - Ta colère, Tom ? Tu sais bien que je ne la crains pas… Ni pour moi, ni pour ma fille d'ailleurs… Elle n'a rien à craindre, elle est avec sa grand–mère…

« - Grand-mère qui est de mes fidèles…

« - Et alors ?

Voldemort fulminait sous le regard outrecuidant de Harry. D'un cri, il fit sortir tous les mangemorts.

« - Sortez tous ! Répéta-t-il hors de lui. Galahan tu restes, Malfoy aussi !

Les troupes noires sortirent dans un brouhaha d'incompréhension. Pour plus de sécurité, ils restèrent tout de même derrière les lourdes portes, prêts à intervenir au moindre appel.

Près de lui, Drago entendit Harry sourire et murmurer :

« - Première erreur…

D'un sort murmuré mais puissant, il verrouilla la porte.

« - Crois-tu que je vais te laisser faire ? Grogna Voldemort. Oublis-tu que mes fidèles sont sortis sur mon ordre ?

« - Je n'oublis pas mais au moins ne rentreront-ils plus ! Lança Harry toujours aussi calme.

« - Que tu dis !

Voldemort se mit en position de combat. Sa rage de ne pas pouvoir annuler le sort de fermeture que Harry avait lancé sur la porte augmentait sa capacité combative et emplissait la pièce d'une atmosphère belliqueuse.

Face à lui, Harry souriait doucement. Le moment de mettre tout ce que Nat' lui avait appris était arrivé… Il allait la venger !

Le sabre prêt à servir, Harry se mit en garde, toujours placé devant Drago. Ces traits durcis démontraient de son niveau de concentration et Drago ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de lui. Une telle aura de protection se dégageait d'Harry que le blond ne pensait même pas à être effrayé par celui qui se trouvait devant lui, ni où il était.

Harry cependant quitta un instant son attitude concentrée à la surprise de tous. S'inclinant légèrement à la manière des asiatiques, il dit d'une voix digne :

« - Je vous prie, Mme Malfoy, de protéger Kasuza en attendant que j'ai réglé ce petit différent.

Sous le coup de sa surprise, Narcissa ouvrit la bouche et les yeux. Ce garçon avait assez confiance en elle pour lui confier sa fille… Elle n'avait pourtant jamais agi pour gagner cette confiance, bien au contraire ! Elle ne comprenait plus. Machinalement, elle hocha la tête mais Harry ne la vit pas, il était de nouveau dans cet état de concentration extrême.

« - Lucius ? demanda Narcissa toujours sous le choc.

« - Occupe-toi de la petite. Lui dit froidement son mari sans même tourner le visage vers elle.

La femme hocha de nouveau la tête d'un air obéissant et tourna la fillette de manière à ce qu'elle ne voit pas le combat.

Les Malfoy suivaient les échanges d'un œil concentré. Drago repoussait les sorts que Hugh envoyait dans le dos de Harry pendant que celui-ci se battait avec son sabre contre Voldemort. Ils formaient un bel ensemble tous les deux et leurs mouvements se complétaient parfaitement. La technique et la détermination de Harry étaient un modèle du genre et les deux blonds le regardaient avec admiration. Admiration qu'ils n'admettraient même pas sous la torture mais admiration tout de même.

Toute au combat, Narcissa n'avait pas remarqué que le bébé regardait ses pères se battre. C'est alors, que d'un sort un peu plus puissant et envoyer sournoisement, Hugh réussit à déséquilibrer Drago qui tomba. Harry, les réflexes aiguisés par l'entraînement, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe mais Voldemort en profita pour lui asséner un coup qu'il ne pouvait esquiver car il atteindrait alors le blond qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Son visage se crispa quand la lame aiguisée du Lord s'enfonça dans son flanc mais le brun ne dit rien de plus.

« - Tosa ! Hurla alors Kasuza, les joues inondées de larmes.

« - Ca va… Tenshi… Ca va…

« - Harry, murmura Drago, inquiet.

« - Je vais bien.

Confirmant ses paroles, Harry se remit debout, Drago toujours près de lui. Mais Kasuza pleurait tout le temps et Narcissa ne savait plus que faire.

« - Faites la taire, par Serpentard ! Grogna Voldemort, excédé par les cris de l'enfant.

« - Mais je…

« - Kasuza… Kasu… Kokoro… Shhh…

Harry avait ancré ses émeraudes dans les yeux larmoyants de sa fille et par ce simple contact visuel, il la calma.

Mais Hugh attaqua. Contré par Drago, il fulmina et le combat reprit. Rien dans les gestes ni l'attitude de Harry ne dénonçait qu'il souffrit à part peut-être les gouttes de sueur qui perlait à son front.

De leur côté, Lucius et Narcissa assistaient au combat opposant leur fils et Harry à leur maître, avec une apparente indifférence depuis que l'enfant s'était calmé.

« - _Orgham cerclos (1) !_ Cria soudain Voldemort.

Le sortilège utilisé était très puissant. Les jeunes hommes soumis au sortilège d'Orgham se retrouvèrent plongés dans le monde illusoire d'Orgham. D'apparence, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient statufiés.

C'est ainsi que Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent figés au centre de la pièce, les pieds entourés d'un cercle orné de symboles divers. Le sortilège d'Orgham leur faisait revivre tous leurs plus mauvais souvenirs sans espoir de pouvoir s'en sortir sans aide extérieure. Bien que celui qui lançait le sortilège se voit obligé à fixer ses victimes sans ciller pour maintenir le cercle actif, il était le seul à voir les victimes dans le monde du cercle, sans pour autant pouvoir y agir directement. Donc il se régalait de leurs souffrances.

Lucius regardait son maître torturé son fils puis son regard se posa, perçant, sur l'enfant que tenait sa femme.

« - Hugh… commença Voldemort sans cesser de regarder ses victimes. Pour ton entrée parmi nous, je te les offre…

« - Merci maître, dit pompeusement le jeune homme.

« - Mais fais bien attention à ne pas rentrer dans le cercle ou tu en serais prisonnier toi aussi !

« - Bien Maître.

Hugh s'approcha de Drago et le gifla, puis il lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son visage exprimait la haine la plus complète, il se vengeait des humiliations de Poudlard autant sur Drago que sur Harry. Selann, dans les bras de Narcissa, pleurait à chaudes larmes en voyant ses pères se faire tabasser sans réagir. Narcissa la regarda avec peine et essaya de la réconforter :

« - Ca va aller petite, tes papas sont forts… lui murmura-t-elle.

« - Cesse, Narcissa ! Ils vont t'entendre… coupa Lucius.

« - Lucius, tu…

« - Shhh, on ne peut rien faire ou on est morts… murmura Lucius avec une rage contenue.

Hugh, grâce aux reis voyait sa force magique décuplée et chaque coup qu'il assénait aux deux garçons était accompagné d'une vague magique faible, mais brûlante. Les deux adolescents n'étaient pas très beaux à voir… Du sang s'écoulait de leurs blessures, de leurs bouches, de leurs nez… Pourtant, sur leurs visages aucune trace de souffrance ne transperçait.

« - Lucius… gémit Narcissa, ne supportant plus ce spectacle.

« - Je sais Narcissa, je sais…

« - On y va ?

« - Oui.

Lucius se rua sur son celui qui fut son maître pendant des années et par le choc, ce dernier rompit le contact visuel, libérant les deux garçons. Ceux-ci, ressentant enfin les coups qui leur avaient été porté tombèrent à genoux. Harry fut le premier à se relever, son aura étincelant autour de lui en un brillante lumière dorée.

« - Qui a fait ça ?

Son regard se posa tour à tour sur Lucius, Voldemort, Narcissa et enfin Hugh qui s'était vu envoyé valdingué un peu plus loin par Narcissa visiblement.

« - Question idiote, ce ne peut être que toi…

Harry, une colère indescriptible au fond de ses yeux, s'avançait vers l'ancien griffondor, le sabre menaçant.

« - Je… Je n'ai pas… peur de toi !

« - Ah bon ? Et bien tu devrais !

De l'autre côté, Narcissa fourrait la petite fille dans les bras de son fils.

« - Drago ! Reprends-toi et sauvez-vous…

« - Mè. Mère… ?

« - File Drago !… Ordonna Lucius.

« - _Crucio ! _Hurla Voldemort, contre Lucius.

« - Aaah…

« - Père ! Père !

« - Qu'avez-vous fait, espèce d'imbéciles ! Hurla Voldemort, furieux.

« - Partez ! Ordonna Narcissa, le visage sans expression, en ramenant Harry près de Drago.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius veillait à ce que Voldemort ne les en empêche pas de s'enfuir. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, sa jambe blessée ne le soutiendrait plus bien longtemps et il n'était pas de taille face à la magie de son 'maître'. Malgré tout, il restait là, indifférent à la douleur, protégeant sa famille. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Hugh, abandonné là quand Narcissa avait 'récupérer' Harry, le bras et la cuisse entaillés par le sabre aiguisé, lança un sortilège au 'traître de Malfoy'. Narcissa avisant le coup qui allait frapper son mari, s'élança vers lui et, les bras en croix, le protégea de son propre corps.

« - Narcissa ! Hurle Lucius en s'apercevant du geste de sa femme.

Sans un cri, le beau visage pâlit et elle s'écroula par terre. Fermant les yeux un instant en essayant, vainement, d'endiguer la douleur lancinante qui montait en elle, elle murmura, un sourire sincère et doux sur le visage :

« - Sois heureux… fils… et prend soin… d'elle… c une… Malf…

« - Mèèèèèèèèèèèèèreeeeeeeeee !

« - Drago transplane avec Kasuza ! Ordonna Harry avec sang froid.

« - Non.

« - Fait ce que je te dis! S'énerva Harry.

« - Tu voudrais que je parte alors que mes parents sont à l'agonie !

Harry le gifla.

« - Pars et mets Kasuza à l'abri ! Je vais m'occuper de tes parents !

Lucius grimaça en entendant la dernière partie de la réplique et regarda attentivement son fils. Celui-ci recomposa son masque froid et impénétrable et dit, glacial :

« - Désolé d'être touché par le sort de mes parents !

Il transplana de suite sans ajouter rien de plus. Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard d'émeraude mais Harry reprit vite son sang froid. Il se retourna faisant face à Voldemort et murmura pour lui-même :

« - Maintenant, tenons parole…

D'un sort, il repoussa Hugh qui se tenait à peine sur ses jambes. L'élève alla se prendre le mur avec violence et tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Une mare de sang s'étalait doucement autour de son bras en sang. Voyant le résultat, Harry sourit.

« - Un de moins… pensa-t-il.

Mais celui qui restait n'était malheureusement pas le plus facile à vaincre ou du moins à tenir éloigner des blessés.

« - _Protego._ Clama Harry, s'entourant ainsi du dôme de protection invisible.

Derrière les lourdes portes, il pouvait entendre les mangemorts s'escrimer pour entrer. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Dans l'état où il était, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sa magie et ses sorts voleraient en éclats.

Indifférent aux sorts que lui lançait Voldemort, il s'avançait vers Lucius. Voyant le Lord noir s'approcher son épée à la main, il murmura :

« - _Repulso._

Le terrible Voldemort se vit alors repoussé par une barrière invisible… A chaque fois qu'il voulait approcher Harry, il se retrouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

Faible par la quantité de magie à soutenir, Harry tendit la main à Lucius.

« - Venez, Mr Malfoy.

« - Laissez moi Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de vous…

« - Arrêtez cela… Je n'ai pas besoin de vous moi aussi mais Drago, lui, tient à vous et je lui ai promis de vous ramener à lui ! Je vous ramènerais à Poudlard, que vous le vouliez ou non !

« - Vous ne pouvez me…

« - _Silencio !_

Lucius, dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe, ouvrait et fermait frénétiquement la bouche sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sortent pour autant. Son visage passa de l'hébétude la plus complète en sombre colère rancunière en quelques instants et il accepta l'aide de Harry pour marcher. Tous deux, se dirigèrent vers Narcissa. Voldemort n'arrivant toujours pas à approcher de Harry n'était plus un danger pour eux tant que le dôme tiendrait.

« - Mme Malfoy… Mme Malfoy ! Cria Harry essoufflé.

« - Narcissa… murmura Lucius.

La femme, évanouie, se réveilla enfin.

« - C'est fini pour moi… partez… murmura-t-elle douloureusement.

« - Narcissa… murmura Lucius d'une voix douloureuse.

« - Lucius… répare… nos erreurs…

« - Je…

La voix ordinairement froide de Lucius craqua et il ne put ajouter un mot de plus.

« - Harry… prenez soin… d'eux…

« - Je vous le promet Madame…

« - J'aurais aimé… Vous connaître mieux, Harry… Mais… Maintenant partez…je vais… vous protéger…

« - Non, Madame, je ne veux pas que vous vous…

« - Ne joue pas les imbécile, Potter, tu ne va pas pouvoir transplaner et garder ton dôme en place ! Fais ce qu'elle te dit… finit-il d'une voix résignée.

« - Bien, grogna Harry.

Petit à petit, le brun ôta ses protections tout en se concentrant pour transplaner au plus près de Poudlard. Voldemort qui cherchait la faille en profita.

« - _Doloris._ Grogna-t-il vers Harry.

Mais, ce ne fut pas Harry qui se prit le sort mais Lucius qui avait prévu ça et qui s'était placé de façon à donner le temps à Harry de se concentrer.

Harry tressaillit en sentant le corps de l'homme se crisper contre lui.

« - Concentrez-vous, Potter… grogna Lucius, avant de laisser échapper une plainte de douleur.

« - Je ne vous laisserais pas toucher à mes… descendants…_Protego_, hurla Narcissa, ayant enfin réussit à se relever.

« - _Avada Kedavra._

Narcissa tomba, terrassée par le sortilège de mort. La dernière image que virent Lucius et Harry avant de disparaître fut ses yeux voilés par la mort dans son beau visage rigide.

**oOo**

Blessé et affaibli, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir où ils avaient atterri. Il s'était concentré sur l'endroit le plus proche de Poudlard où l'on pouvait transplaner. C'est ainsi que, tous deux, se retrouvèrent dans une clairière sombre au milieu de nulle part.

« - Où est-on, Potter ? demanda Lucius.

« - Sais pas… Forêt interdite je dirais… Haleta le Survivant.

A ce moment, un hurlement lugubre se fit entendre.

« - Un loup-garou, souffla Lucius.

« - Oh merde ! Faut qu'on sorte de là Mr Malfoy ! Mr Malfoy ! Et K'sooo !

Il reprit sa prise sur Lucius qui venait de s'évanouir et partit le plus vite possible vers le château. Se dirigeant dans l'obscurité avec son aura, il sentait sa magie quitter son corps vitesse grand V mais il fallait qu'il ramène Lucius à Drago absolument. Il trébucha mais raffermit son pas pour ne pas tomber. Tout son corps lui faisant mal, sa cicatrice à l'abdomen tiraillait sa peau et la blessure qu'il avait au flanc laissait échapper son sang.

« - Coûte que coûte, je tiendrais ma promesse, grogna-t-il.

« - Monte.

Sursautant, Harry se retourna, baguette au poing.

« - Firenze !

« - Oui, monte et tiens le bien.

Sans attendre plus, Harry hissa Malfoy sur le dos du centaure et monta derrière lui.

S'élançant rapidement, les puissants coups de sabots les ramenèrent bientôt au château. Harry remercia Firenze qui rentra rapidement dans la forêt tandis que Harry transportait Lucius à l'infirmerie.

Heureusement pour lui, il vit 2 silhouettes s'approcher de lui. Puis plus rien.

« - Oh Merlin ! Harryyy !

« - Remus, occupe-toi de Potter, Je m'occupe de Lucius.

Le loup garou hocha la tête et empoigna le jeune homme.

**oOo**

« - Hum… ?

« - Harry !

« - Suis où ?

« - Infirmerie.

« - Encore, grogna Harry encore groggy.

« - eh oui, sourit Remus.

« - Et... Malfoy ?

« - Drago doit rester en observation mais tout va bien… Quand à Lucius, son état est un peu plus grave mais il s'en tirera avec les soins appropriés…

« - Ok.

Le silence s'installa. Harry récupérait doucement.

« - Remus ?

« - hum… Oui ?

« - J'ai failli.

« - Quoi ?

« - J'ai failli… je n'ai pas… tenu parole.

« - Je suis sur que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

« - Mais… Mme Malfoy… Est morte ! Gémit Harry douloureusement en se souvenant des beaux yeux bleus se voilés dans la mort.

Une plainte parvint alors de derrière le rideau.

« - C'est Drago… avoua Remus.

Harry, repensant alors à la dernière phrase que Drago avait prononcé : 'Désolé d'être touché par le sort de mes parents !', s'enferma dans un mutisme borné.

« - Kasuza n'a rien, Hermione et Blaise s'en occupe… Je vais te laisser.

Sans rien dire de plus, Remus s'éloigna du lit du brun et sortit de l'infirmerie.

« - Je dois m'excuser… murmura alors Harry, en entendant Drago sangloté.

Il se leva et agrippant le rideau, l'écarta. Sous ses couvertures, Drago était recroquevillé en position fœtal. Ses épaules étaient régulièrement secouées par les sanglots qu'il essayait vainement de retenir.

« - Ta mère, je suis désolé… murmura Harry, voulant le consoler.

« - Laisse moi Potter !

« - Non, j'avais promis et…

« - Exact, t'avait promis et elle est morte ! Tu veux que je te dise, Potter ? Tu portes la poisse !

Sous le coup, Harry vacilla. Ça faisait mal, très mal même s'il savait que Drago ne disait cela que sous le coup de la douleur. Le brun s'approcha mais sa main tendue fut violement repoussé.

« - Laisse-moi donc en paix !

« - Je… Je sui désolé… je… ough…

Harry s'écroula à terre emportant dans sa chute le drap de Drago. Effrayé par la couleur de craie du visage de Harry, Drago sauta du lit et appela Mme Pomfresh d'un ton angoissé.

Après avoir ramené le brun dans son lit, Poppy l'examina.

« - Rien de grave… Les blessures cicatrisent normalement…

« - Mais… Mais il est inconscient ! Souffla Draco exsangue.

« - Utilisation excessive de sa magie, répliqua alors l'infirmière, il faut juste qu'il récupère…

Malgré tout, Drago était inquiet pour le brun et cela l'enrageait.

**A suivre ………………………**

**les formules utilisées ici ont été totalement inventées… pour ce qui est de l'idée du cercle d'Orgham, elle m'est venue en regardant la télé…**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_Allima_**: Pour ce qui est de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est pas grave que tu ne l'ai pas fait… Et puis, si c'est parce que tu étais trop dans l'histoire ça me fait bien plus plaisir qu'une review car ça veut dire que mon histoire est bien… lol, ça rassure… **

**Sinon, quoi dire de plus que… MERCIII ! et puis, j'espère que ce chapitre là t'a plu aussi…**

**Bisous, **

**Selann.**

_echizen D luffy _**: Je continue comme ça… Mais cette fois, la fin n'est pas trop horrible si ? J'ai essayé de refréner mais idée sadique et de ne pas laisser mes pauvres tits lecteurs sur leur faim… voila ce que ça donne… Tu aimes ?**

_tama_** : Un autre chapitre que je considère comme long et que toi, tu vas encore me dire qu'il serait mieux en deux fois plus long, non ? lol… Mais c'est pas grave ça fait plaisir quand même…**

**Ici, moins de suspens pour la fin, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même…**

**Pour ce qui est de 'rien arriver de grave à Harry à cause de Hugh et qui est le 'il'… La réponse est dans ce chapitre… de même que le Pourquoi Ron n'est-il pas allé voir Ryry à l'infirmerie…**

**Pour ce qui est des souvenirs de LA nuit, Drago s'en rappelle… maintenant ! Quand il a dit à Blaise qu'il ne se souvenait pas, il ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas…**

**Bref, leur relation va plutôt évoluée, à partir de maintenant…**

**J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions…**

**Bisous,**

**Selann.**

_sayankotor777_**: Merci, et voila la suite… Bisous, Selann.**

_la-shinegami_** : La relation Dray/'Ry s'améliore dans le chapitre suivant… encore un peu de patience te-plait ! Et sinon, oui, ils vont s'entendre… **

**Gros bisous, **

**Selann.**

_Hermy _**: Beuh… Je stoppe toujours quand c'est génial ? C'est vrai ça ? Meuh non… Moi, suis po comme ça ! lol…**

**Vilou, la suite… Mais pas le moment que tu attendais je le crains… Mais il y a quand même une amélioration non ?**

_Eileen Ana_**: Vilou la suite !**

_Britany LovArt_**: lol…**

_zaika_**: Merci pour cette review haute en… compliments ! Bisous, en espérant une appréciation analogue ! lol. ;-)**

_dinoushette_**: Merci… Pour ce qui est de la rentrée, c'est dans une semaine donc… j'ai encore le temps… Mais merci quand même d'y penser… Gros bisous, Selann.**

_kiara1589_**: T'inquiète pas… Cette fois, Dray se souvient et de tout ! Ca l'a même dégriser ! En partie du moins…**

_onarluca_** : Il se souvient, il se souvient, pas d'inquiétude à avoir… Pour les véritables réactions et discussion entre Harry et Drago (sans qu'ils soient saouls ou blessé) c'est dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Et voila ! J'ai fini ! **

**A savoir ! Il n'en reste que deux chapitres pour cette partie et j'ai prévu une autre partie concernant la vie commune de Harry et Drago et le devenir de la guerre… Mais bon, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir l'écrire vu que je rentre en fac la semaine prochaine…**

**A voir, si j'ai beaucoup de demande pour une suite, je verrais à faire un effort…**

**Bisous,**

**Selann.**

19


	17. Explications

**Chapitre 16 : **_Explications._

Inquiet sans se l'avouer, Drago préféra rester à l'infirmerie même si Pomfresh lui avait permis de sortir. Prétextant veiller son père, Drago gardait toujours un œil sur le lit d'à côté ou Harry dormait comme un bienheureux. Pourtant, le blond pouvait remarquer un pli soucieux sur le front de Harry.

_J'aurais du lui pardonner… Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour ramener mon père… Au détriment de lui-même… Et puis… Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me soucis d'avoir fait de la peine à Potter ! Non mais… Il avait qu'à jouer les parfaits petit Griffondor et sauver tout le monde… Me ramener ma mère !_

« - Je ne lui dois rien… grogna le blond, lançant un regard noir à Harry comme s'il hantait son esprit.

« - Tu lui dois ton père… grogna Lucius qui venait de se réveiller.

« - Mais je…

« - Ecoute Drago, Potter ne voulait pas laisser ta mère là-bas mais elle l'y a forcé…

« - Sans le 'Potter' ce serait presque crédible, Père…

« - Drago, ta mère serait morte de toute façon ! Tu étais là quand elle s'est prise le sort de Galahan de plein fouet.

« - Je… Il n'empêche que…

Drago était grognon. A tous les arguments qu'il pouvait trouver, son père le démentait sans pour autant ne pas avoir un rictus aux lèvres. Défendre Potter ne semblait par vraiment lui plaire. Surtout qu'il avait à se venger de lui ! Ne lui avait-il pas lancé un 'silencio' !

Son rictus se transforma en sourire narquois quand Drago pesta contre le Survivant sans plus s'occuper de ce que pouvait penser son père.

D'une voix dégoûtée, Lucius grogna :

« - Fils, je connais les conditions pour les grossesses masculines alors arrête de te voiler la face et avoue-toi à toi même ce que tu ressens…

« - Père.

« - Drago, je vais être jugé, tu le sais et puis, tu as une fille… c'est une Malfoy alors réagis et cesse d'agir comme un enfant !

« - Je…

« - Obéis et va lui dire !

« - Bien Père. Admit Drago en baissant la tête.

**oOo**

Harry se réveilla dans l'après-midi et pesta contre l'infirmière qui voulait le garder encore. Alors qu'une première année se faisait soigner, Harry se leva. A pas de loup, il passa devant Lucius et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. C'est alors que, d'une voix froide, Mr Malfoy dit, innocemment :

« - Mme Pomfresh, il me semble que Mr Potter veut nous fausser compagnie…

« - Harryyy ! Gronda Poppy.

« - Demo, Pomfresh-san ! Poppy-chan ! Iié ! Tekudasaiii ! Onegaiiii !

« - Harry, tu sais bien que je ne comprends rien de ce que tu baragouine ! Allez au lit !

Harry reprit le chemin de son lit, un air de condamné à mort sur le visage. Non sans jeter un regard noir à Lucius, il se recoucha et lui tourna le dos, le boudant. S'il n'avait pas reçu l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, Lucius aurait éclaté de rire mais il se contint, un sourire effleurant seulement son visage.

Harry resta plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie car l'infirmière, bien qu'ayant déclaré qu'il était parfaitement guéri, s'était dit que ça le punirait d'avoir essayé de s'échapper !

Harry pestait pour la forme sauf quand Hermione lui amenait Kasuza bien évidement. Il n'osait demander ce que devenait Drago mais le blond hantait son esprit.

En effet, bien qu'il se soit avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Harry aimablement forcé par son père, Drago avait vu son courage à aller parler au brun diminué et il ne savait comment amener la conversation sur le sujet… Conclusion, il n'allait même pas le voir.

Lucius, se demandant ce que son fils boutiquait, n'en pouvait plus. Un jour, alors que Narya venait faire sa visite de contrôle, il l'appela à lui. Poliment mais froidement, il lui demanda de demander à Severus de venir le voir, qu'ils avaient à parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un tourbillon de robe noire, Severus fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie.

« - Bonjour Lucius.

« - Severus.

« - Tu voulais me parler.

Lucius hocha la tête et intima à l'homme de se rapprocher.

« - Potter ne doit pas entendre. Grogna le blond pour s'expliquer.

« - _Insonorito_. Murmura Severus après avoir tiré le rideau qui séparait ainsi les lits de Harry et de Lucius.

« - Alors que me voulais-tu et que Potter ne doit pas entendre ? demanda le professeur, curieux sans en avoir l'air.

« - Va chercher mon idiot de fils et dis-lui de parler à Potter !

« - Euh… Lui parler de quoi ? demanda innocemment Severus.

« - Tu le sais très bien !

« - Oui, je sais mais Drago ne sait pas ce qu'il éprouve…

« - Il le sait, je le lui ai dit.

Severus pouffa à l'évocation de Lucius éclairant Drago sur ses sentiments pour Potter et s'attira un regard noir du blond alors que celui-ci continuait :

« - Maintenant va le chercher et s'il te plait reviens me chercher après, je ne veux pas assister à ça !

« - Mais… Pompom va…

« - Au Diable cette femme ! Je ne veux pas être témoin de… CA !

« - Bien. Tu peux te lever ?

« - Oui, mais pas pour aller bien loin.

« - Alors pendant que je vais chercher Drago, tu vas aller dans les appartements d'à côté, tu y seras tranquille…

« - Ce sont ceux de qui ?

« - Remus Lupin.

« - Qu… Quoi ?

Lucius manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça.

« - Tu y seras tranquille le temps que je vienne te chercher avec des vêtements décents, dans lesquels tu pourras te promener dans Poudlard…

« - Mais, je ne veux pas aller chez…

« - Il n'est pas là. Et tu n'as pas le choix sinon je te laisse là.

Lucius grogna, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi dépendant des autres en ce moment !

Severus s'en alla et Lucius, discrètement, quitta l'infirmerie.

Harry, qui avait assisté à l'échange sans l'entendre le regarda faire en souriant. Bataillant avec son esprit pour ne pas prévenir Mme Pomfresh de la fuite de son patient, il décida finalement de l'ignorer. Ainsi, il se tourna de façon à être dos au lit de Lucius et donc à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il sourit en entendant l'infirmière pester contre des 'malades inconscients des efforts que l'on fait pour leur bien et patati et patata'. Il l'entendit sortir avec fracas de l'infirmerie.

Quand la porte se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, il ne résista pas à l'idée de se retourner pour voir Lucius se faire ramener de force dans son lit. Mais ce n'était pas Lucius qui rentrait dans l'infirmerie… Ni Pomfresh. Sur le seuil, Drago se tenait bien droit, ne semblant pas trop comment agir.

« - Kasuza n'est pas là. Dit Harry croyant qu'il venait pour chercher le bébé. Hermione est venue la chercher, il y a…

« - Je ne suis pas là pour elle…

« -… environ une demi-heu… Quoi ?

« - Je ne suis pas là pour elle, répéta Drago en s'avançant.

Il s'approcha du lit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Se détachant du brun, il murmura :

« - Je suis là pour toi… si tu veux bien de moi…

« - Gneuh ? Je…

Harry était littéralement sous le choc. Drago venait de l'embrasser, et de lui dire qu'il venait pour lui et seulement pour lui. Il n'était pas en train de rêver… et il n'était pas ivre non plus… Et Drago était sobre aussi donc… c'était la REALITE !

_« Yattaaaa… Yatatata ! Kami-sama, arigato ! Arriiiiggggaaaaatttooooo ! »_

« - Merlin. Souffla-t-il en reprenant pied.

Pendant ce temps, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, il était gêné. Si Harry le repoussait, son père et Severus pourraient courir très vite car…

« - Embrasse-moi encore !

« - Hein ?

Pour être plus explicite encore (et c'est difficile !), Harry tira Drago vers lui.

« - Embrasse-moi.

Drago posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui soupira de bonheur.

« - Hum… Je t'aime… murmura-t-il en couchant Drago près de lui.

« - Moi aussi, je crois…

« - Tu crois ?

« - J'en suis sur… sourit le blond.

« - T'as intérêt !

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et, lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

Ils n'entendirent pas Pomfresh ramener Lucius. Ils ne virent pas les sourires attendris qui se formèrent sur les visages des adultes. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus le 'pas trop tôt' que souffla Poppy avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand ils se réveillèrent, ils rivalisèrent avec un panier entier de tomate, gênés. Puis Harry se décida, il embrassa Drago et murmura :

« - 'Jour, Chibi Tatsu…

« - Salut… Chibi Tatsu ?

« - Petit Dragon…

« - Oohh… Suis pas petit !

« - Du calme ! Grogna Lucius de son lit.

Les deux adolescents rougirent.

« - Mr Malfoy, je vous prierais de ne pas grogner dès le matin ! Gronda Pompom en arrivant.

Harry et Drago faillirent s'étouffer de rire en entendant la réprimande de l'infirmière.

« - Harry, tu peux sortir maintenant… avoua Mme Pomfresh après l'avoir examiné.

« - Je suis guéri depuis longtemps !

« - Je sais.

« - ? Mais alors pourquoi vous m'avez…

« - Gardé ici ? Mais parce que tu voulais t'en échapper ! Lança l'infirmière. Ceux qui veulent partir contre avis médical reste ici plus longtemps que prévu ! C'est la _loi._

Pendant toute la fin de son discours, Pompom s'était retourné et fixait Lucius d'un air de dire 'ça marche aussi pour vous'.

« - C'est pas juste, bouda Harry.

Voyant Harry avec cette petite moue de gamin contrarié, Drago ne résista pas et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« - Drago, ramenez Harry dans vos appartements et veillez à ce qu'il se repose…

« - Bien Madame !

Le brun, entendant ses mots qui lui donnaient la liberté, prit la main de Drago et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Mais il fut bien vite stoppé.

« - Mais quoi ?

« - Habille-toi.

« - Hein ?

Harry ne comprenait pas. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps et là, il piqua un fard mémorable. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer noir.

« - J'ai pas envie que tout le monde te voit dans cette tenue, grogna Drago en lui enfilant sa robe de sorcier froissée par une nuit tout habillé.

« - Hum… jaloux ?

« - Grummph…

Harry se mit à rire et après avoir boutonné sommairement la robe, s'élança dehors en tenant toujours la main de Drago.

Arrivés dans leurs appartements, ils se lavèrent et s'habillèrent.

« - Il est temps d'aller chercher Kasuza maintenant ! Lança Drago déjà à la porte.

Harry hocha la tête, souriant à l'impatience de son petit ami. Les deux jeunes hommes, se tenant la main, allèrent jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor où devait se trouver Hermione et l'enfant.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle des rouge et or, les doigts ainsi enlacés, un silence surpris s'installa.

« - Yo ! Drake ! Comment va ? Lança Blaise qui se tenait près de sa petite amie dans le canapé.

C'était le seul aussi qui semblait capable de dire autre chose que 'Gneuh'…

« - Je vais on ne peut mieux ! Rétorqua Drago, exhibant sa main enlacée à celle d'Harry.

« - Je savais bien que tu l'aimais ! Hahaha ! I'm the best !

Le serpentard faisait le signe de la victoire alors que le couple s'avançait.

« - Alors comme ça… Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda finalement Seamus, qui avait fini de gober les mouches.

« - Oui. Répondit froidement Drago.

« - Depuis hier soir ! Renseigna Harry, rayonnant.

« - Félicitation !

Un grand cri s'éleva dans la salle. Drago en perdit pied. Il leur avait fait les pires blagues depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et voila que les Griffondor l'accueillait à bras ouverts car il sortait avec Harry.

« - T'inquiètes, ça m'a surpris moi aussi au début… lui murmura Blaise à l'oreille. Et puis on s'y fait !

Drago le regarda avec des yeux de saumon qui a passé trop de temps sur l'étalage du poissonnier.

« - C'est cool tout ça parce que comme ça, tu pourras continuer à t'occuper de Kasuza !

« - Evidemment que je vais m'occuper de ma fille !

« - Nous allons élever notre fille tous les deux…

Les Griffondors, car tous écoutaient, avaient les yeux ronds. '_Notre_' fille ?

« - C'est vrai qu'ils ne savent pas, Harry ! Sourit sarcastiquement Drago.

« - J'avais oublié, tenshi…

« - Qu'est-ce que nous ignorons ? demanda Hermione pince sans rire car elle n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de ce qu'elle ignorait.

« - Kasuza est notre fille biologique, à Drago et moi. Avoua Harry distinctement.

« - QUOI ? Hurla Seamus sans comprendre.

« - Tu veux dire que… Tu l'as porté ? demanda Blaise.

« - Oui. Elle a été conçue la nuit avant mon départ et…

« - Hahaha ! Drake t'avais sacrément gagné ton pari alors !

« - Pari ! Demanda Harry.

« - Ouais, on était bourré et on pariait des trucs… à faire… Moi, j'ai déclarer ma flamme à Pansy ! Rigolait Blaise avant de tomber sur le regard furieux de sa petite amie.

« - Ta flamme, hein ?

« - Ben…

« - Ce soir, tu dormiras sur le canapé ! Ou dans ta chambre mais tu peux te brosser pour entrer dans mon lit ! Cria-t-elle avant de rougir de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

« - Mais euh… 'Mione euh ! Gémit Blaise.

« - Elle a raison, vous n'aviez pas à parier ce genre de chose ! Grogna Lavande, révoltée.

« - Mais on était ivres euh ! Protesta Blaise.

« - Aucun rapport !

« - Moi, je trouve que…

La dispute fut calmée instantanément. Dans l'atmosphère, planait une magie montante et furieuse. Tous se retournèrent vers Harry dont les yeux étincelaient.

« - Alors coucher avec moi, c'était ton 'truc' à faire ! Gronda-t-il en fixant Drago.

« - Ben en fait…

« - Réponds ! Coupa sèchement Harry, faisant sursauter les autres y compris le blond de surprise.

« - …Je m'en souviens pas. Avoua Drago d'une toute petite voix.

Harry le regarda d'un air furibond et se leva faisant mine de partir. Drago voulut le rattraper mais Harry était déjà à la porte.

« - Attends Potter, le stoppa Blaise.

« - Que me veux-tu ?

« - Drago ne devait pas coucher avec toi… Il devait seulement t'embrasser… Si vous avez… Fait ce que vous avez fait c'est que…

VLAM.

La porte claqua, Harry avait disparu derrière. Un silence se fit. Certains Griffondors murmuraient des 'bien fait', parier ce genre de chose, pfff' et autre…

C'est alors que Ron s'approcha de Drago.

« - Tu devrais le rejoindre Malfoy, il n'attends que ça. Marmotta-t-il à l'intention du blond.

« - Au cas où tu l'avais pas remarqué Weasel, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! Rétorqua froidement le blond.

« - Pourtant, il ne t'en veut pas. Je le connais bien et là, il ne t'en veut pas… Par contre si tu le rejoint pas, il se pourrait que tu te retrouves sur le canapé toi aussi ce soir, comme Zanbini !

« - Je dormirais pas sur le canap' ! Lança clairement Blaise.

« - Ca, c'est toi qui le dit… le coupa Hermione.

Drago sourit à son ami Serpentard et son regard revint vers Ron. Les lèvres du roux esquissèrent un sourire et il dit :

« - Grouille-toi, Malfoy !

Le blond ne se le laissa pas dire de fois et il disparut lui aussi derrière la porte. Malgré tout, il revint deux minutes plus tard, attrapa Kasuza en douceur et repartit.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il passa dans celle du bébé et la déposa dans son parc. De là, il gagna la chambre de Harry. A peine avait-il passé la porte qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus.

« - Gomen ! Gomen nasai ! Gomen Dray ! 'Scuse-moi !

Drago resserra son étreinte sur le brun et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« - Je t'aime, Harry… Et quoique tu penses à propos de cette nuit-là, je t'aimais déjà…

« - Je sais… Mais… Ca m'a énervé que les autres sache que tu étais venu à moi pour un pari !

« - Avoue que ça t'énerve aussi…

« - Ooh, je m'y suis habitué…

« - En 15 minutes ?

« - Je le sais depuis le matin où je suis parti… Je vous ai entendu en parler, Blaise et toi…

« - Mais alors…

« - Shhh…

Harry bâillonna Drago de ses lèvres.

Plus tard, alors que Drago prenait son bain avec Kasuza, Harry envoya un message à Hermione pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'ils mangeraient tous les trois dans leurs appartements et il appela Dobby pour se faire servir dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il alla rejoindre son petit ami et sa fille dans le bain.

Une fois, propres et habillés, ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Harry et mangèrent dans la joie.

Après dîner, Drago et Harry, serrés l'un contre l'autre admirèrent Kasuza qui jouait pendant de longues minutes. En fait, jusqu'à ce que la fillette ne s'endorme sur son tapis de jeu.

Les deux jeunes hommes, après avoir couché la petite fille, s'étaient réinstallés sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Harry, lové dans les bras de Drago, restait silencieux respectant l'état pensif de son petit ami.

« - A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il finalement, n'y tenant plus.

« - A toi…

Harry rougit et Drago sourit en enchaînant :

« - …Je me demandais comment tu avais réagi quand tu as su…. Pour Kasuza et pour … euh, tes sentiments…Pour moi.

« - Franchement ?

Drago hocha la tête.

« - Ca m'a fait un choc ! Déclara Harry sans ambages. J'en suis tombé dans les pommes…

« - Tu t'es évanoui !

« - Et pas qu'une fois ! Sourit Harry.

« - Raconte. Lui intima Drago un grand sourire sur le visage.

« - Si tu veux…

Le brun se calla encore plus contre le blond et commença à raconter. Ses yeux s'étaient fait rêveurs, semblant contemplés un souvenir cher.

« - Un matin, j'arrivais pour prendre mon p'tit déj'… mais quand j'ai vu la nourriture, je me suis précipité aux toilettes ! Par chance, j'ai réussi à les atteindre à temps…

Ils sourirent à cette image.

« - … Natsuki s'est tout de suite inquiétée et elle m'a ordonné de me recoucher. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me sentais parfaitement bien mais dés que je bougeais ou que des odeurs de nourriture touchaient mes narines, je vomissais… et ce, seulement le matin bien entendu ! Cela plusieurs jours… Nat' me regardait de plus en plus bizarrement… Je suis sûre qu'elle a eu des doutes très tôt !

Drago grimaça. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que Natsuki était seulement un maître et une amie pour Harry, il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. Mais Harry trop pris dans son histoire continuait, ne s'étant aperçu de rien.

« - … Le 5ème jour, enfin, elle se décida à m'en parler.

**FLASH BACK**

**(POV de Harry)**

_« - Harry ?_

_Je venais de vomir pour la troisième fois ce matin-là et le goût acre de la bile emplissait encore ma bouche._

_« - Hn._

_« - Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Me demanda Nat' rouge pivoine._

_« - Dites toujours… Grognais-je._

_« - As-tu déjà…_

_Elle s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille._

_« - …couché avec un homme ?_

_Tu imagines bien la couleur qu'on prit mes joues à cet instant… Je crois que j'aurais aisément pu rivaliser pour le concours de 'Mister Tomate' !_

_« - Je… Ca vous gêne ?...c'est ça ? Bafouillais-je._

_« - Pas du tout… s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Tu fais ce que tu veux… Ca ne me regarde en rien et… et ça ne me gêne pas…_

_« - Pourquoi… Vous me demander ça alors ?_

_« - ben…c'est que… J'ai pensé… pour tes… nausées… tu… enfin…il… Dominant ?_

_Maintenant que j'y repense, elle était au moins aussi gênée que moi sur ce coup-là et nous n'étions pas loin d'atteindre le titre et Roi et Reine des tomates trop mures !_

_« - Lui. Murmurais-je en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible._

_« - Ce qui expliquerait… dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux et une couleur un peu plus normale._

_Et c'est là qu'elle me l'a dit… Comme ça !_

_« - Tu dois être enceint !_

_BOUM _

_La seule chose que je me souviens c'est de ma mâchoire entrant en collision avec le sol. Je me suis évanoui sous le choc… Il faut dire qu'elle n'y avait pas été par 4 chemins !_

**O°O°O**

« - C'est pas possible ! Hurlais-je en me réveillant.

« - Ok ok… c'est p't'être pas ça… tempéra-t-elle.

« - Sûrement pas, lui assurais-je, grognon.

« - Bon attends.

Natsuki sortit un instant et revint avec un flacon… Bizarre.

« - Ouvre ton kimono. M'ordonna-t-elle.

« - Gneuh ? Hééé !

Natsuki ouvrit mon kimono d'une main et oubliant ma gêne, je la laissais étalé sa potion sur mon ventre. Une espèce d'image très floue apparue. Franchement, moi, je ne distinguais pas grand-chose d'autres que des taches claires dans un cadre sombre mais Natsuki releva la tête, rayonnante.

« - Félicitation, tu es bien en…

BOUM

Franchement je n'entendis pas la fin, et je retombais allégrement au milieu des pommes !

**O°O°O**

_« - C'est pas possible ! Je suis un homme euh ! Gémis-je._

_« - Mais les grossesses masculines, ça existe… c'est pas courant et il y a certaines conditions mais c'est possible…_

_« - Conditions ?_

_« - Oui._

_« - Lesquelles ?_

_Visiblement, elle ne me racontait pas de bêtises donc fallait mieux se renseigner._

_« - Une forte puissance magique de la part des parents…_

_« - Ouais, et ?_

_« - Un amour profond._

_« - un amour prof… Mais je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois !_

_« - Ca a suffit._

_« - Et avec Malfoy !_

_« - Et bien vous devez beaucoup vous aimer pour que…_

_« - Je suis enceint de Drago Malfoy !_

_BOUM_

_Et oui, et oui, je t'avais prévenu que j'avais passé plus de temps dans les vaps qu'éveillé ce jour-là…_

**O°O°O**

_«_ _- C'est pas possible ! Pas possible ! On l'a fait qu'une fois ! Me lamentais-je._

_« - Ca a suffit manifestement. Me répondit-elle calmement._

_« - Mais on était bourrés !_

_« - Euh… ben…_

_« - J'y crois pas… C'est pas possible !_

_« - Ca je peux te répondre, c'est TOUT A FAIT possible et surtout, c'est REEL !_

_« - De Malfoy en plus ! Plus maudit que moi tu meeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuurrrrrrssssss !_

_« - Hein ? Tu es bien le seul homme enceint que je vois et qui n'est pas heureux d'avoir un enfant…_

_« - Mais c'est un enfant de Drago Malfoy !_

_« - Et alors, puisque vous vous aimé ?_

_« - C'est mon pire ennemi après Voldemort. Lâchais-je catégorique._

_« - Ah… Ca, ça complique les choses, en effet… Mais si ce bébé a été conçu, ça veut dire que vous vous aimé plus que vous ne vous l'avouer !_

_« - Mais je…_

_« - Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu l'aimes un point c'est tout !_

_BOUM._

**FIN du FLASH BACK**

« - Ca t'a choqué… murmura Drago entre deux éclats de rire.

« - Parce que toi, ça t'aurais rien fait peut-être ? Bouda Harry.

Décidément, Drago adorait cette expression sur le visage de Harry et ça lui donnait des envies… de l'embrasser ! Envie qu'il s'empressa de contenter bien évidement !

« - Ca m'a choqué moi aussi quand je l'ai su… murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de Harry.

« - Je crois… Que j'avais remarqué ! Tu m'as évité !

« - Je n'ai pas su comment réagir alors en bon serpentard, je me suis enfui… et puis j'ai parlé avec Severus… Je ne voulais pas m'avouer mes sentiments…

« - Je comprends…

« - Mais et toi ?

« - Moi ?

« - Tes sentiments ? Non parce que là, dans ce que tu viens de me raconter on peut pas dire que tu sois… amoureux… du moins tu ne l'as pas accepter…

« - C'est grâce à Kasu que je les ai accepté…

« - A Kasu ?

« - oui, ma… grossesse te rappelait toujours à mon bon souvenir… grâce à quelques nausées et une prise de poids phénoménale entre autres mais bon passons… donc, ton souvenir me hantait… de même que notre unique nuit et puis… aimablement aidé par Nat' qui me disait, à chaque que j'étais dans la lune, un 'tu l'aimes alors arrête de réfléchir' direct, j'ai bien fini par accepter ce fait…

« - Ca, je peux comprendre ! Maintenant que j'y repense, Severus, à chaque fois que j'y allais, essayait de me tirer les vers du nez ! Et puis, Père me l'a dit direct donc… Plus d'illusions !

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent de concert mais doucement pour ne pas éveiller le bébé qui dormait à côté.

Un silence amoureux et pensif s'installa. Callé contre Drago, le nez dans son cou, Harry profitait du moment présent dont il avait tant rêvé sans se permettre d'espérer. Quand à Drago, son regard démontrait d'un regret. Regret qu'il osa finalement avouer à Harry.

« - Tu sais… J'aurais voulu être avec toi… tout le temps !

« - Moi aussi, j'aurais aimer que tu sois là…

« - J'ai une fille et je ne le savais pas et j'ai manqué le moment le plus important, sa naissance !

« - C'est faux… ce n'était pas le moment le plus important… avoua doucement Harry.

« - Mais…

« - Drago, depuis 7 mois tu t'occupes de Kasuza… Tu as vécu avec elle des choses que moi, je n'ai pas vu et moi, j'ai vécu avec elle des moments où toi, tu n'étais pas là… En vérité, nous sommes à égalité…

« - Peut-être mais…

« - En fait non ! Nous ne sommes pas à égalité !

« - Hein ?

« - Ben oui, Toi, tu as eu le droit de vivre les premières dents, l'éveil de sa magie, son éveil tout simplement alors que moi, j'ai eu les nuits blanches à lui donner le biberon toutes les deux heures, les premiers mois ou elle dormait tout le temps sauf pour hurler quand elle avait faim…

« - l'éveil de la magie n'a pas été calme ! Et j'ai aussi eu des nuits blanches ! Et puis… Toi, tu l'as eu 9 mois EN toi… Vous avez un lien… Rien que le fait qu'elle t'ait reconnu à l'infirmerie le prouve…

« - Oui, tu as peut-être raison… Mais je suis sur que tu as un lien avec elle aussi… Et puis, tu es son papounet !

« - Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda Drago en rougissant.

« - Beuh… Tonton Blaisinou !

« - Blaise, vais te tuer !

« - Mais non… et puis c'est trop mignon, 'Papounet' !

« - 'Ry ! Grogna Drago.

Harry rit mais voyant, le visage triste de son petit ami, il lui caressa le visage et demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

« - Je… Tu vas trouver ça bête…

« - Dis toujours…

« - J'aurais aimer assister à sa naissance. Avoua finalement Drago.

« - Ce n'est que ça ? Mais c'est normal ! Quand à moi, rien que d'y repenser, j'ai mal !

« - N'empêche que…

« - J'ai compris…

« - C'est un moment fort de notre vie que j'aurais voulu partagé avec toi… Avec vous ! C'est quoi ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, bien que ne perdant aucune miette de ce que le blond disait, Harry avait dégagée une de ses mains et fait apparaître une petite boite.

« - Tu vas bien voir… sourit Harry.

Le brun ouvrit la boite et prit la main de Drago.

« - _Accecio recipicios_ ! Prononça-t-il.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu f…

Il ne put terminer, il se sentit vacillé et ne vit plus que le sourire de Harry et ses lèvres formées une phrase…

« Je ne pensais jamais te montrer cela… »

**POV de Drago**

Ms où est-ce que je suis ? Que nous sommes ?... On euh… flotte au milieu des nuages… oh rien de bien exceptionnel me dirait vous à vous balader entre ciel et terre !

Je sens une pression sur ma main, je ramène mon attention sur Harry qui affiche un petit sourire moqueur…

« _Tu es dans mes souvenirs… »_ Me murmure-t-il en m'entraînant vers une espèce de fenêtre qui traînait par là…

Sa voix semble si lointaine… si irréelle !

Putain ses… ses SOUVENIRS ! Ms qu'est-ce qu'il me dit ?

J'ouvre les yeux un instant aveuglés par le passage de la 'fenêtre' et… oh putain ! Il y a DEUX Harry ! L'un des deux me tient toujours la main et il me murmure :

« _Viens, puisque tu tenais tellement à voir…_ »

Il m'entraîne vers une pièce où l'autre Harry a disparu un peu avant. Alors que nous sommes devant la porte en papier de riz, mon regard se pose sur un miroir…

Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh !

« _Drago, calme-toi…_ » Me murmure mon amour à l'oreille.

« _Je suis calme !_ » protestais-je, indigné.

Harry hausse un sourcil moqueur et je détourne les yeux, boudeur. J'ai juste été surpris d'abord ! Après tout, moi, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas avoir de jambes ! Harry a remarqué que je le 'boude'… Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace. J'adore quand il fait ça !

« _Dray, nous sommes dans mes souvenirs, nous ne pouvons pas être tel que nous sommes dans le monde réel…_ »

« _hum…mmph…_ »

Pas le temps de répondre, il m'embrasse avec tant de douceur que j'ai du mal à croire que ce n'est pas réel… mais malheureusement nous sommes trop vite interrompus. Un cri s'échappe de la pièce où nous allions entrer.

Par Salazar mais c'est la voix d'Harry ! Je regarde Harry, un peu perdu. Il me sourit et m'encourage à aller voir. Ce que je fais sans tarder, je veux ouvrir la porte mais ma main passe à travers…

Merlin,… Merlin… Merlin,… Merlin… Merlin,… Merlin…

Je reprends une expression un peu moins hébétée et traverse la porte comme si elle n'y était pas…

**POV de Harry**

Drago est vraiment différent de ce que je pensais… Nat' avait raison, elle a toujours eu raison en fait… après tout, c'est grâce à elle que mon ange peut voir ça… Oui, grâce à elle…

Un cri s'échappe de ma chambre… _mon_ cri…

Il me regarde, je vois de l'incertitude dans son regard, il est vraiment kawaii comme ça… je l'encourage du regard…

J'adore l'expression totalement 'pincez moi je rêve' kil a quand sa main passe littéralement à travers la porte… mais il se reprend bien vite et passe à travers la porte… bien dommage pour moi, j'aime vraiment cette expression…

Dans la chambre, l'autre moi hurle… putain, rien que de me réentendre je sens mon estomac se contracter…

J'entre à sa suite… je veux tout connaître de ses réactions… tout… Je veux une réponse pour chaque question qui est resté sans réponse depuis la naissance de Kasuza ! Je veux tout savoir… TOUT…

**POV de Drago**

Je reste un peu ahuri… Devant moi un ENORME Harry se recroqueville sur lui même… de douleur ! C'est donc cela qu'il voulait me montrer… la naissance de notre petit ange…

« - 'Tain Malfoy ! Quand je te reverrais, je te tuerais de m'avoir fait ça !

Je me retourne vers MON Harry qui regarde avec attention un détail du plafond, un sourire innocent erre sur ses lèvres. Je souris aussi et me retourne vers le 'gros' Harry qui me maudit…

Quelqu'un entre… Je ne me retourne pas… Je sais qui c'est… mon cœur se serre…

**POV de Harry**

Qu'as-tu Tenshi ? Pourquoi ton regard se fait-il si sombre tout à coup ? Je ne comprends pas ms rien n'assombrira ce moment pour toi… Je m'approche et te prends dans mes bras… tu es si crispé… Pourquoi ?...

**POV de Drago**

Tu me prends dans tes bras…Tu as senti mon trouble… Mais je comprends… Ma rancune envers cette femme s'amenuise… mon attention est de nouveau toute à la scène que tu tiens à me dévoiler…

« - Il faut transplaner Harry… tu ne peux pas accoucher ici…

Elle parle en japonais, je n'y comprends rien. Pourtant, près de mon oreille, j'entends Harry prononcé une formule. Alors le 'gros' Harry se met à gémir :

« - Mais j'ai maleuh !

« - Je sais ! Mais tu vas transplaner avec moi et immédiatement ! Les médicomages t'attendent, tout est prêt !

Je vois Harry céder à la volonté de cette femme, ils transplanent. L'univers bien posé de la chambre se met à tourner. Il se reforme enfin nous déposant dans une salle bien stable.

Une salle d'opération.

Je regarde Harry avec angoisse, il me prend par la main pour me rassurer.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout s'est bien passé… »_

Les médicomages s'active autour de mon ange. Une infirmière entre, un gobelet à la main. Elle le tend à Harry et lui donne à boire. Il boit à contrecoeur mais il recrache la moitié de la potion.

« - MAIS VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER OU QUOI ? Hurle-t-il à la pauvre infirmière.

« - Non, Mr Potter, mais vous devez boire cela… lui explique-t-elle calmement.

« - Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Proteste-t-il.

« - HARRY !

Natsuki, encore elle…

« - Mais… protesta de nouveau Harry, penaud cette fois.

« - Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Baka ! Tu dois accoucher !

« - Ca, je crois… ough… que j'avais remarqué !

« - Tu as besoin d'une césarienne.

Sa voix est froide, elle énonce les faits.

« - Je sais. Grogne Harry.

« - Donc tu dois boire ta potion… à moins que tu ne préfère avoir cette césarienne qui consiste je te le rappelle à t'ouvrir le ventre, sans potion anti douleur ?

Un sourire vient ourler les lèvres fines de la japonaise et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

« - QUOI ! Mais t'es pas… ough… folle ? Crie Harry.

« - Moi ? Non, toi par contre j'en douterais si tu ne veux toujours pas boire cette fichue potion.

« - Ca va… J'ai compris, donnez moi ça ! Maugréa Harry en prenant la potion des mains de l'infirmière.

Je regarde MON Harry et lui sourit… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… il murmure à mon oreille :

« _Ne te moques pas, je voudrais bien t'y voir…_ »

Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas… je suis douillet et ça fait trop mal pour moi !

Un coup de coude me ramène à l'accouchement. Pendant que je philosophait sur ma résistance à la douleur, les médicomages n'ont pas chaumé… ils ont déjà effectué une grande partie de l'opération et je vois l'un d'entre eux élevé en douceur une petite crevette ensanglantée afin de l'envelopper dans un petit linge rose… La petite chose hurle… je vois les yeux des deux Harry brillés aux premiers cris de notre fille…

Par magie, les médicomages referment la plaie et, enlevant le drap qui cachait la vue de Harry, il lui dépose le bébé dessus. Mon cœur s'emballe quand je vois qu'à cet instant, Harry pleurt de joie…

Son beau regard est empli de douceur pour la petite chose qui repose sur lui… ses bras se referment tendrement autour de ce petit corps et une main fébrile vient caresser la petite joue. La petite main s'accroche mollement à l'index de mon amour…

Cette image restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire… je ne peux en décrocher les yeux…

C'est ma famille…

Mais déjà cette vision de rêve se brouille.

Les couleurs se mélangent.

Je perds pied mais Harry me tient toujours la main…

Je sens sa chaleur…

Sa force…

Son amour…

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, nous voila de retour dans ma chambre, la petite boite entre les mains, Harry me regarde fixement une crainte figée dans son regard…

**FIN des POV**

Se détachant de Drago, Harry se leva et alla chercher Kasuza qui s'était réveillée et babillait allégrement dans son lit. Drago est surpris et Harry, Kasuza dans les bras posa un regard anxieux sur lui.

« - Merci, murmura le blond ému.

« - T'as… aimé ? demanda Harry.

« -Oui, avoua Drago d'un souffle, encore sous le charme.

H sembla rassuré par ce qu'il vit sur le visage de Drago et s'occupa de sa fille.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? demanda le blond.

« - Notre attention.

« - Et moi ?

« - Quoi toi ? demanda Harry, ne suivant plus.

« - Et bien, on a du temps à rattraper !

« - Me voila bien ! Une fille capricieuse et…

« - … un fiancé capricieux !

« - Hein ?

Drago sourit mystérieusement. Harry s'approcha du lit et déposa Kasuza dans les bras de son père avant de s'installer auprès d'eux deux. Les papas regardaient le bébé avec admiration. Harry rompit le silence quand il vit Kasuza baillée et papillonnée des yeux.

« - C'est l'heure de dormir, viens tenshi…

Harry prit Kasuza et la recoucha. Fatiguée, elle s'endormit de suite.

« - Tu m'as tant manqué watashi mo tenshi… avoua Harry en caressant sa joue ronde d'un doigt doux.

« - Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué… murmura Drago en l'enlaçant par derrière.

**A suivre ……………………………………**

**Vilou, un autre chapitre de fini ! En fait, le chapitre 17 est prêt à être posté mais j'hésite à vous le mettre dimanche ou à attendre le week end prochain…**

**Voila, à vous de me dire…**

**Sinon, j'ai pas le temps de faire les RARs en détails on est invités et je dois partir bientôt… La poisse ! Veux po y aller ! T.T Oscours !**

**Sinon, je remercie évidemment tous (toutes ?) ceux (celles ?) qui m'ont reviewer… Mici bicou pour tous vos petits mots et à bientôt !**

**Donnez-moi votre avis… Je poste le chapitre 17 demain dimanche ou j'attends la semaine prochaine ? Sachant que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic…**

**Voila…**

**A plus,**

**Gros bisous,**

**Selann.**

15


	18. Premiers pas

**Et voila, le dernier chapitre ! Suite à la demande, je le mets aujourd'hui… **

**Pour les RARs, désolée mais j'ai pas le temps, je pars dans une heure et demie et ma valise n'est pas prête ! Donc…**

**A plus et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17 : **_Premiers pas._

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la chambre de Drago. Harry se posta devant le feu, admirant la danse des flammes dans l'âtre alors que Drago l'admirait lui. Rompant le silence serein qui s'était installé, Drago demanda :

« - C'est quoi son vrai nom ?

« - Ben… Kasuza.

« - Non, enfin je veux dire… Son vrai nom, le nom des papiers… Le…

« - Kasuza Narcissa Potter.

« - Narcissa ?

« - Oui, je voulais quelque chose de ta famille alors…Ca te dérange ?

« - Pas du tout… Mais tu as fait une erreur.

« - Hein ?

« - Son nom…

« - Hum… et alors ? Je viens de te le dire… Kasuza Narcissa Potter…

« - Humhum… grogna Drago en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Petit à petit, le blond avait poussé Harry vers le lit. Quand les jambes du brun cognèrent contre le meuble, Drago allongea son ex-néo-amant sur le matelas. Plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de Harry, Drago chuchota tout contre l'oreille du brun :

« - Kasuza Narcissa Potter-Malfoy…

L'erreur corrigée, le blond embrassa Harry avec une douceur chaste. Le laissant respirer, il l'observa. Harry souriait.

« - Potter-Malfoy, hein ?

« - Humhum…

« - Pas mal… mais humphf…

Drago, pour le faire taire, prenait possessive ment possession des lèvres du brun. Celui-ci, loin de lui en vouloir, avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et un de ces mains descendait lentement dans son dos.

Le kimono que Harry portait fut jeté au sol, rapidement suivit par le pantalon et la chemise de Drago. La dernière barrière fut bientôt qu'un souvenir et Drago se releva un instant pour contempler son amant.

Comment avait-il pu oublié la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Harry ? Comment oublié… CA ? Ses jambes fuselées et légèrement saupoudrées, ses cuisses fermes… hummm, la courbure délicieuse de ses hanches, le dessin parfait de ses abdominaux, la ligne superbe de ses pectoraux, la finesse de ses clavicules, le ravissement de sa gorge, la plénitude de sa bouche, la beauté de son regard…

« - Tu es beau, dit-il d'une voix horriblement rauque de désir.

« - Toi aussi… répondit Harry, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

Les mains, taquines, s'égaraient arrachant soupirs et gémissements. Puis le désir prit le dessus sur les volontés. L'échange se fit plus bestial tout en gardant un fond d'amour taquin.

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, son esprit se retrouva empli des scènes de la nuit et pour rien au monde, il aurait voulu que ça en soit autrement. Avec tendresse, il regarda son ange brun qui ronflait allégrement sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Ses longs cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage faisant ressortir le teint délicatement mat. Drago ôta une mèche noire qui traversait le visage de Harry et celui-ci commença à se réveiller. Papillonnant un instant, il finit par ouvrir totalement ses grands yeux verts. Un sourire mutin se colla sur son visage et, après un rapide baiser à Drago, il dit :

« - La dernière fois, c'est moi qui te regardait dormir…

« - La dernière fois, me suis réveillé tout seul et avec une gueule de bois du tonnerre… aujourd'hui… hum, suis plutôt…parfaitement éveillé… et, ça tombe bien parce que… t'es là…

« - Hum…

Le visage d'Harry à cet instant aurait pu rivaliser avec toutes les tomates de la terre. Drago rie et retomba sur ses oreillers et, admirant le baldaquin, il murmura :

« - T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis…

Il ne regardait pas Harry mais il savait que la teinte rouge avait du s'approfondir encore. Alors qu'il semblait absorber dans la contemplation du baldaquin, son champ de vision se trouva perturbé. A la place du lourd rideau de velours vert, il pouvait admirer un beau visage viril et des yeux d'émeraude… les longs cheveux noirs de son amant penché au dessus de lui chatouillaient agréablement son torse. Plongeant son regard d'argent dans celui d'Harry, il se laissa aller à son bonheur. Harry se pencha lentement vers lui et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

« - La dernière fois…

Il embrassa le blond tout près de l'oreille.

« - …J'ai béni le fait que…

Cette fois, ce fut le bout de son nez qui fut honoré par les lèvres pleines du brun.

« - …Tu ne sois pas réveillé…

Il l'embrassa enfin sur les lèvres et continua son petit discours.

« - …Mais je préfère 100 fois quand tu es réveillé…

« - Ah bon ?… Ca tombe bien… Je suis tout à fait du matin !

« - Je _vois_ ça…

« - Hum…

Harry se pencha et reprit les lèvres de Drago, les mains se firent baladeuses sur leurs corps nus…

OUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !

Harry étouffa un petit rire et dit :

« - Le devoir nous appelle !

Harry sauta littéralement du lit.

« - Accio kimono.

Le vêtement arriva à lui et il l'enfila prestement en se dirigeant vers la chambre de leur petit ange. Il revint bientôt avec un bébé parfaitement éveillé dans les bras. La petite fille voyant son jouet, abandonné là la veille, étendit les bras vers lui et Harry la posant près de l'objet. Drago grogna :

« - Hum, on préfère un stupide jouet, moldu en plus, à son papa !

« - Hé oui mon… regarde Dray !

Kasuza, prenant appui sur ses petites mains, se mettait sur ses pieds. Assis sur le lit, ses deux papas la regardaient avec tendresse et émotion. Le bébé, une fois sur ses pieds, tangua légèrement. Harry voulut se précipiter à elle mais Drago l'en empêcha.

« - Regarde…

La fillette, cahin-caha, s'avançait vers ses pères. Les deux jeunes hommes, s'accroupirent en un bel ensemble pour l'accueillir dans leurs bras.

« - C'est qui la grande fille à son papa ? Hein ? Gloussa Drago totalement euphorique.

« - Tosa…

« - Mais oui, mon ange, on est fiers de toi…

Le couple, attendri et fier, se réinstalla dans le grand lit, Kasuza callée entre eux. Tous trois, plongés dans leur bonheur familial, finirent par se rendormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois encore, Drago fut réveillé en premier, doucement aidé par la peluche Didi 2 qu'il se prit dans la figure. Entendant du bruit dans le couloir et voulant préserver le sommeil de sa petite famille, il sortit de la chambre. Il se retrouva alors par terre, après une brutale collision avec…

« - Blaise !

Le garçon avait l'air affolé ce qui fait que Drago retint les mots grognons qui lui venaient aux lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce t'as mon vieux ?

« - Le… Le Survivant est plus dans sa chambre ! Et Selann non plus !

Sans un mot, Drago prit Blaise par la main et l'emmena vers la porte de sa chambre.

« - Mais enfin Drago, je te dis qu'ils ont disparu et…

« - Premièrement, son nom est Kasuza et…

Ayant prononcé le mot de passe, Drago poussa son ami à l'intérieur en lui ayant intimé le silence.

Au milieu du lit à baldaquin, Blaise découvrit un Survivant profondément endormi, Selann entre les bras.

Drago qui était resté derrière son ami se penche sur son oreille…

« - …deuxièmement, ne va pas me les réveiller… Chuchota-t-il.

« - Là au moins j'ai la preuve que tu as tenu ton pari ! Murmura joyeusement Blaise.

« - Hum… Moui… Pari tenu !

Puis, plus doucement, un sourire pervers au visage :

« - A un point que tu ne préfères même pas approfondir !

**FIN**

**Voila voila, il y aura peut-être une suite… J'ai déjà préparé la trame de l'histoire mais on verra si j'ai le temps… Ce que j'espère vraiment car, j'ai trèèèèèèèèès envie de l'écrire cette suite ! lol**

**Allez, bisous…**

**Selann.**

3


End file.
